Keep Quiet
by Aky-san
Summary: How does it feel to shut down all communication with the outside world? Lucy Heartfilia - a student in Fairy Academy, and a girl who never speaks a word. Troubled my the past and her mother's death, she tries to grant her mom's last wish of keeping quiet, for the rest of her life. But a certain student is here to change that! Fast! MAINLY: Nalu (other minor pairings)
1. Chapter 1: Fairy Academy

_**(a/n) Uh-oh. Another story :o**_

_**Just wanna point out, that THB is my main story, so I'll focus a little more on that, than this. Thanks for reading! **_

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and I'm a student at Fairy Academy.

Let's start with a brief explanation about my monotone life.

To say that I'm shy, would be an understatement. In school, I never, ever talk to anyone. Well, I talk if the teacher asks me a question, but that's it. Other than that, you'll never hear me say another word. Why? Well, when I was young, my mother would always tell me to quiet down. Yes, I was a really energetic kid, and always yelled. She really didn't like that though, so she always scolded me for my bad habit of talking too much.

"_Lucy, stop yelling!"_

"_Quiet down, dear."_

"_Lucy, a proper lady doesn't talk so much!"_

"_You talk a lot, dear."_

But even though she always tried to keep me quiet, I loved my mother. Thinking that one day, I would wake up without her by my side was the worst thing I could imagine. Sadly, it happened when I was 9, and I stopped talking ever since. If that was my mother's wish, I'd make it true. So, from that day forth, my communication with people just died off, and I never spoke unless it was completely needed.

So I guess it's safe to say I don't have any friends in my school… or anywhere for that matter.

High school has to be the worst experience I've ever had in my life. Stronger kids would always pick one, call me names and stuff like that. Nobody treats me with respect, and I'm always alone on Lunch Time. I sit at the corner table, alone, and no one ever joins me. The popular kids, on the other hand, always sit in the middle of the lunch area. And when I say 'popular kids', I mean a few people who are always in the center of attention. If you were a student in this school, you'd know what I mean, but since you're not, I'll explain.

This school's most popular kids, consist of a few girls and guys. Fact: They all want to make my life miserable.

So, let's revise them, shall we?

Gray Fullbuster – also known as: The Stripper. Gray is one of the most desired males in our school. I mean, the kid has his own fan club. He's known as 'the stripper' because he has this weird habit of stripping his clothes. Either that, or they somehow magically disappear. He has dark raven hair, and cold, empty eyes. He's always calm, and never stresses his lazy ass about anything. Well, _almost _anything. Gray really likes fighting with other members of their popular group. That's about it for Mister Cool.

Erza Scarlet – also known as: Titania. Yes boys and girls, Erza is the strongest person in the school, so I'd suggest you don't mess with her. She's also the school council president, and always sets things in order. She has this military precise schedule she likes to stick too. But she has a soft side… I think. Her passion is eating cake (preferably strawberry, but also likes some soufflé.) Her long red hair has earned her the last name 'Scarlet'. She's considered one of the prettiest girls in the school.

Mirajane Strauss – also known as: The She-Devil. She's the top prettiest girl in the school, and has won the "Miss Fairy Student" three years running. Even though she's sweet, kind and helpful, you wouldn't wanna meet her in a dark alley. She can get really upset, and when the time comes, she can be almost as strong as Erza. But she keeps that side hidden behind her trademark smile. Her kindness spills from her crystal blue eyes, and she has gorgeous white hair. She has a sister called Lisanna, but she's in some high school in America. She also has a brother called Elfman, who's obsessed with rating the manliness on almost every living and non-living thing in the universe. Fact: Mira is also known as the hardcore matchmaker.

Gajeel Redfox – also known as: Black Steal Gajeel. He's the flunk of the group. Gajeel ditches almost every class, and has horrible grades. He got his nickname by from the weird piercings he has across his face. He seems cool, but he easily gets ticked off by every little thing. He drinks and smokes, but nobody seems to mind, or care, as a matter of fact. He seems interested in Levy.

Levy McGarden – also known as: The Bookworm. Her reading habits remind me of myself, but she is a far greater reader than I'll ever be. Ask Levy about the books she's read, and she'll talk forever. That's why nobody sees her as Gajeel's potential girlfriend. But, I think the two of them would make a perfect couple ( I sound like Mira). She's the second top student, the first being yours truly. I really see Levy as someone I could be friends with, but as I said, everyone avoids me, and I avoid them.

And last, but certainly not least, we have:

Natsu Dragneel – also known as: The Dragon. Natsu has got to be the most perfect guy in the school, and a lot of girl like him. On a scale of most desirable boys in the school, he's considered first place, along with Gray and Loke (who's not a part of Natsu's group). He has pink hair (or salmon), but he makes it look absolutely gorgeous. I guess it's needless to say, I kind of like Natsu. But he already has a long-distance relationship with Lisanna, so I guess that's not gonna work. Natsu is Gray's best friend and life-long rival, so they're always together, and often fight about nothing at all.

As you can see, I pretty much know everything there is to know around here. You ever heard the saying, '_Beware the quiet ones' _? Well, I might not talk, but that doesn't mean I don't _listen_. Basically, I know a lot about this school's students.

So, this is all there is to it.

Welcome… to "Fairy Academy"!

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

Sunrays crashing down on me, tickling my cheeks. Silence weighing down in the room, running through the walls. Sounds of an alarm clock echoing through the air, wandering in my dreams.

I guess it's time I wake up. I stretched, smiling at the tempting sound of my bones crack. I rushed to the bathroom, to ready myself for the day ahead. I put on my uniform, before running downstairs to make myself some breakfast. That's right, I forgot to mention I live alone. After my mother's death, dad's relationship with me changed drastically, as he stopped caring for me. I could go eat a bomb, and he wouldn't bat an eye. I guess that's why I ran away from home… Oh I forgot to mention that too. I ran away from home, and I now live in Magnolia, which is a long way away from Acaliffa, where I once lived.

As soon as the sorry excuse for a sandwich I made was gone, I left my apartment and head off to school. Walking through the crowded streets of this cozy town, I started noticing more and more people wearing my school's uniform, which meant I was closing in to the hell palace. Our school uniform consisted of a white shirt with short sleeves, covered by a beige sleeveless blouse, with a pink bow, brown knee-high boots and red skirt – for girls [[like Lucy in the OVA 6, or bottom of cover picture in fan fiction]]. Boys, on the other hand, have to wear the same shirt and blouse, but with a pink tie, red pants and brown shoes, as their uniform.

As I approached the school, I got a good view of students laughing and socializing with each other, while I still kept quiet and only listened. My first class was 'History', and I rushed to the classroom, to meet up with… no one in particular. I always rushed though, because I wanted to sit in the back seat, where no one can bother me. The teachers let us sit where we like, so that was a good thing. As I placed my bad and sat on one of the only three empty seats, which was far in the back, the teacher walked in. She was the eldest person on campus, - miss Mavis. She doesn't look old though, the doctors say it's a medical condition, which I'd gladly have, but I don't.

Mavis-sensei started calling out the names of students, and I patiently waited for my turn. Whenever she said a student's name, they immediately shout "HERE!", but I only raise my hand. The teachers are used to it though, so whenever they call my name, they check the classroom to see if I'm there. My turn had just passed, as she was now calling out Gray's name.

"Fullbuster?" Mavis-sensei asked. "Fullbuster!" She yelled, before scanning the room for the raiven haired teen. When she didn't see him, she shrugged, and went back to her work.

That was when the classroom door burst open, revealing two panting teens behind it. It was Gray and Natsu.

"Fulluster, Dragneel, sit." She commanded, the boys flinching at her harsh tone of voice.

That's when I noticed it. There were only two seats left. One of them was in the front, while the other one, in the back, next to me. Which could only mean one thing: One of them has to sit here!

Gray ran up to the seat in the front like his life depended on it, and then shouted, "You have to sit there, dude!" He laughed, pointing at me.

Natsu just stared at me for a few moments before he walked up, and nonchalantly sat next to me.

"Maybe you can sit here, and I can sit next to Natsu!" Gray yelled at me, and a few students giggled.

I just nodded, willing to trade places, because I got even more nervous around Natsu.

"No, no, no! Lucy sits next to Natsu! At least he won't be able to talk to her!" Mavis smiled contently.

And the lesson began…

Natsu on the other hand, stopped paying attention after the first word Mavis-sensei said, and started scribbling something in his notebook. I didn't dare look, even though I was interested in what he was doing. I turned my head back to the teacher, and stopped staring at Natsu.

"Pst!" I heard him hiss. I figured it wasn't directed to me, so I pushed the thought to the back of my head.

"Pssst!" He did it again, and this time, I had to look. I tilted my head to my left, and blushed at how close his face was to mine. I quickly jerked back my head in embarrassment, blush spreading though my cheeks.

"Hey, you're Lucy, right?" He whispered/yelled.

I nodded my head.

"Hi, I'm Natsu." He smiled, holding out his hand. I just stared at it, blinking in confusion.

"You're supposed to shake it." He cackled.

I did what he asked of. What can I say, I'm bad at these things.

"I haven't really seen you around. Not that I wouldn't be able to notice you though. What I'm trying to say is that it's kind of hard to spot you in the classroom. Why are you sitting in the back? Wait, it was Lucy, right? Mind if I call you Luce? Am I whispering too loud? Can I see your pen? I like your hair, it's yellow. Do you like orange juice? Do you do drugs? When's your birthday? Are you new here? I haven't seen you around. Are you good in math? I have this test and…"

He kept going on and on, and I just stared at him in amazement. He remind me of myself, when I was young and carefree. I just wish I could answer all his questions, even though I forgot half of them by now.

"Sorry. I talk too much." He laughed, and I giggled lightly, trying not to get t he teacher's attention.

"So, can I call you Luce?" He asked, and I replied with a nod. Wow, my first nickname!

"So… you didn't say a thing. C'mon, say something" He urged me.

What do I do now?

But luckily, the girl sitting in front of me, Cana – I think, turned around and said "She doesn't talk to anyone, except for the teachers."

This seemed to peak Natsu's interest, as he stared at me in utter disbelief.

"What? Really?" He asked, and I nodded. "Wow."

But before he got to say anything else, Mavis shouted "Okay guys! We're doing a project! It's about the stone age. Now, I'll let you make teams of two. You can decide among yourselves on the teams, but please, no fighting. And remember, the project is due next week, so you'd better get ready."

Right on cue, the school bell rang, and I stormed out of the classroom. I didn't wanna be there when they decide their teams, because I knew that no one ever picks me, and I always end up working alone. So, not wanting to be there and drown in embarrassment, I decided to hurry up to my second class – Biology.

As I made my way through the river of students I heard someone call 'Luce', but I didn't turn around. Only Natsu calls me that, but this couldn't be him, there must be another Luce girl. I mean, why would he call me? Me of all people? He wouldn't. My point exactly.

I heard 'Luce' one more time, before I decided to turn around. And there he was, pushing everyone out of the way, so that he could get to me. As soon as he reached me, I blushed.

"Hey, I've been calling you. Didn't you hear? Anyway, I wanted to ask you to be my history project partner."

I think my heart is doing push-ups at the moment. Because I feel like doing them too. Natsu Dragneel. _The _Natsu Dragneel, just asked me to be his partner. Oh my. What do I do now? Do I say yes? Do I cry and jump in his arms in happiness? Do I scream "FUCK YEAH" and laugh? Do I black out?

No.

I nod.

* * *

**_(a/n) Welp, thanks for reading!_**

**_Bare with me!_**

**_LOTS 'O' LOVE!_**

**_~ With Keys, through Flames! Aye! ~_**


	2. Chapter 2: Pancakes!

_**(a/n) Thanks for the reviews! And here's a little feeler chappy right here :3 **_

_**Hope u like it! And hope u like the story :D**_

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

So, turns out, interacting with people isn't as bad as I thought it would be, if they don't ask you to talk, that is. Sitting at the lonely lunch table doesn't seem so bad, now that I have something nice to think about. I came here first and deeply regretted that. After me, lots of people came in, going to their usual tables, not even sparing a glance to the lonely blonde in the back. But, I guess it's okay, once you get used to it.

The reason why I don't like making friends is because they want me to talk, but still, a friend is a nice thing to have. But this time, ignoring people so they don't push you to talk, seems like the best thing to do.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I went to the vending machines, at the door of the lunch room. I stood there choosing what to eat, when I finally decided to grab myself a candy bar. I inserted the coins, having a satisfying smile when they clinked into the contraption. As soon as the candy bar dropped down in the machine, I extended my hand to take it, but a muscular arm grabbed it, snatching it far away from my short reach. One name: Gajeel.

His crazy gang was here too, "The Popular Ones". Well, almost everyone was there, except Natsu. It's always like this. They bully me when he's not around, just because he's a good person and always tries to stop them from picking on others. Levy and Mira were also nice, but they can'r really do anything to stop Gajeel and Gray. And Erza was always busy, so I was left hopeless.

"Is is okay if I take this?" Gajeel asked, as he shook the candy bar back and forth in front of my face. I didn't reply. I just looked down at my shoes, hoping that this will all be over soon.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirked.

I saw that Levy and Mira had already gone to the lunch table. Erza had joined them too, but she was oblivious to what was happening to me.

"What's going on?" We all turned around and came face to face with a confused Natsu. He just stared at is, before Gray spoke.

"Dude where the fuck did you go after 'History'? Thanks to you, I have to be Juvia's partner!"

"Oh. I had something to take care of." He said, winking at me. Wait… winking? No, that can't be right. He must've had something in his eye. Yep. That's it.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go. Thanks for the candy bar." Gajeel said, as he threw the wrapper in front of me, before stuffing it in his mouth.

"That was Lucy's? Why'd you take it?" Natsu asked angrily.

"She didn't say no."

"Yeah? Well she didn't say yes either."

"Whatever" Gajeel shrugged, before walking off.

"Dude, what the fuck? Why are you taking her side?" Gray argued.

"Shut up." Natsu replied, before giving me five dollars. "Sorry about my idiot friend. Imma kick his pierced ass." He said, before leaving with Gray.

I stood there dumbfounded, unable to process what happened.

I only knew one thing. Natsu Dragneel stood out for me.

* * *

After the lunch incident, things got back to what I call 'normal', and I actually managed not to say a single word all day. I left school grounds later than usual, because I had to pick out some books from the school library. Once I was done, I saw that our school's soccer team had just finished practicing for the big game they have in two weeks. The players just walked past me like I don't even exist. But, oh well.

I sat on the bench outside of school property, when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see a soaking wet Natsu. He wore the school's soccer jersey and has a towel around his neck. I don't think I need to explain how hot he looked. He smirked and sat down next to me. And then, he said:

"Hey, can I get your number?"

Fainting seems like a pretty good option, but I just stared at him in confusion.

"I need it for the project. I'll text you when to meet, so we can start working on it."

I nodded, before taking out a pen, from my backpack. I was looking for some paper, when he calmly said:

"You can write it on my hand y'know."

I looked up, to see the back of his hand, which he extended towards me. I gripped it with my left hand, feeling the warmth spreading through my veins. It was the only dry piece of flesh on him, as he probably dries it off with his towel. I carefully placed the tip of the pen on his hand, cautious about hurting him. I slowly dragged the source of the ink, forming weird numbers, due to my hand shaking. I had to apply another layer of ink above the previous one, so that he can read it correctly. When I let wrote my phone number, I let go, and he started observing it. Once he was satisfied with the outcome, he smiled at me, and stood up.

"Bye!"

He yelled, before running to catch up with the rest of his team. I just sat there, trying to keep my hands from shaking. This was one messed up day.

* * *

Saturday! A gift to the students!

I woke up, my cheeks caressed by the morning sun, lying casually on my bead, without a care in the world. I stretched my sleepy body, and put on some random shorts and tank top I found in my wardrobe, and went downstairs.

Just as I was about to make some breakfast, I heard my phone ring. I didn't have the number in my contact list, so I just shrugged, but accepted the call anyway.

"Yo Luce! It's Natsu!" Natsu? I didn't think he would actually call. But apparently, he did. Calm down Lucy…

"So, I was thinking… where do you live? Maybe I could come over and uh… help you with the project."

This got me thinking. He wanted to help? I thought I'd be stuck with doing it myself, and he'd just say he helped. I mean… I knew he was nice… but this?

"Uhh, you there?" He asked, making me fall off my train of thought. When i didn't reply, he laughed.

"Oh, that's right. Silent treatment. Okay, now how about this: I'll hang up, and you text me? Okay? Okay!"

And just like that, the line went dead.

I stared at my phone, unsure of what to do.

For some people, writing is considered talking, but I guess I'm good as I don't make any noise. Before my argument with myself finished, I got a text from Natsu's number, which I just added to my contacts.

The text read:

_[ u gonna send that txt Luce? ] _

Wow, this is the first time I'm ever texting someone! What do I do? What do I do? I type….

_[ yeah, sure. Strawberry Street, number 23 ]_

I got another text, just a few moments later.

_[ hey, your first words! Wow… they grow up so fast… *wipes tear out of eye* ]_

I laughed t the funny text I got. But even my laugh was quiet.

What can I do? I have to keep quiet…

*BEEP BEEP*

The sudden text startled me.

_[ Luce, talk to me baby! ] _

_[ sorry Natsu, but someone has breakfast to cook. ]_

_[ u're making food? BTS LY! ]_

BTS? LY? I have never seen such words.

Oh well, I guess it's time to talk to man's best friend: Google!

Tickling the surface of the keyboard with my fingers, I typed in the words and searched for the meaning.

BTS – Be There Soon.

LY – Love You

My heart started dancing, and I laughed at how easily he could say those words.

I just shrugged and dismissed the thought, pushing it to the back of my head. Breakfast time!

Hmm, pancakes sound nice. I cracked a few eggs in a bowl, poured a little bit of water and added some flour. Whisking them all together, I heated up the frying pan at the same time, and poured a little olive oil.

Soon, I had a full plate of mouthwatering pancakes. Stacked one on top of the other, a little piece of butter was placed on the top, melting it's creamy structure into the sweet goodness of the maple syrup, which glazed down the pancakes, and dripping on the plate. The aroma of freshly baked pancakes filled the room, making me gasp to inhale as much as I can.

Seeing as I was in my little piece of heaven, it took me a moment to realize that the repeating sound of something hard hitting on a wooden surface, was in fact someone knocking on my door.

Well, it's only natural I'm surprised, no one ever visits me. I cautiously turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Man, I'm hungry."

Can it be?

"Hey Luce!"

It can.

* * *

_**(a/n) I am simply overjoyed! Thanks so much for the reviews i got on the first chappy! **_

_**FTLover- It's okay that you say bad things (: You're just asking for explanation on things you don't understand :3**_

_**Ellie-016 - thanks my very first reviewer! Ily! **_

_**LOTS 'O' LOVE!  
**_

_**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**_


	3. Chapter 3: Natsu4Ever

_**(a/n) Yay! Another chappy! I'm on a roll today! **_

_**Natsu's desperate to get Lucy to talk, so he makes her! **_

* * *

Natsu?

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was standing in front of my house? What the hell? I guess there's nothing else to do, except let him in. So, I stepped aside, making enough space for Natsu to enter inside. He smiled, before walking in, and taking his shoes off. I guess he smelled the pancakes, since he yelled "Food!" and ran off to the kitchen. I followed him, only to see him devouring the pancakes. I watched in awe, as he stuffed them in his mouth, without even bothering to chew.

"Mm! Thwis is wheawi gwood Wuce!" He muttered, amidst swallowing the food.

I wanted to throw him out the window for acting like he owns the place, but watching him eat is so funny, I just can't bring myself to do it! He seemed to notice me staring at him, since he paused for a moment, and looked at me with a serious face.

"What?"

I just shrugged at his question, not really wanting to reply because... oh… I dunno… I DON'T TALK!

"Oh well." He sighed, as he continued to stuff his face with _my _food. As soon as he was finished, which was record timing, he looked at me and grinned. "Y'got any more of these?"

I just stared at him, and shook my head.

"Well, can you make some more?"

I nodded. Go on Lucy! Feed the beast!

"Gee thanks Luce." He smiled, while I walked back into the kitchen, preparing some more pancake mix for His Majesty. I don't really get why I listen to him, but it's okay as long as I have someone to hang out with. I mean, let's face it, no one wants to be alone, even if he has to be.

* * *

I soon placed a fresh batch of pancakes before him, and his eyes widened at the stack. There were more than 30 pancakes on the plate, so I guess that was enough to feed his stomach for a while. For me, I just made two. I kind of lost my appetite, after watching Natsu's eating spree. He didn't seem to mind though, as he basically drowned his pancakes in maple syrup.

"Hey Luce, wanna play a game?" He asked, as he finally stopped his little eating session. I was also full, so why not? I nodded as a response, and he smirked.

"Okay, let's play 20 questions." Uh-oh, I see where this is going! I've seen people play this game in the chick flick movies. The game it's self looked fun, but playing it with Natsu? Hell naw.

"I'm first!" He yelled. "Okay, what's your favorite color?" Wow, real cliché Natsu. I rolled my eyes, and didn't respond. "Oh right, you don't wanna talk to me for some odd reason." He huffed, crossing his arms on his chest. "Hey I have an idea! Let's just text each other!" He yelled. Hmm, turns out Natsu's smarter than I thought. "There's this amazing c hat room, and you just need a nickname to enter! I'll show you the site, and we can always text each other! That way, you won't talk aloud, but we'll still communicate! It's a win-win! Aww, but I didn't bring my lap top, though. And it's not accessible via mobile…"

I nodded, and I took out my lap top, and gave my second lap top to Natsu. He looked at me like I grew a second head, and yelled "You're rich!" I laughed at the comment, before we both turned on our computers, and he showed me the chat room he was talking about. Looks like I just have to make up an username, and write a password to register. Seems easy enough.

Natsu was logging on, while I was pondering at the nickname. He sat across me though, so I didn't need to worry about him seeing my password. And, it was soon decided.

Nickname: _

I stared at the blank space, trying to think of what to type.

I typed in: Star.

_Username is already in use. _

Fuck.

I typed in: 'Stellar', but it was also in use…. Five annoyingly stupid nicknames later, I could consider typing in just about anything, as long as I don't have to see that annoying '_Username is already in use.' _message.

So, I finally decided to type in: 'Luce', and sure enough, it was available. I already tried Lucy, but it was used. I guess Lucy was a common name.

And now, for the password. I thought about it for a moment, and typed in: luce.

_Password can't be the same as username. _

Crap.

Then, I wrote: lucy.

_Password must contain more than 8 digits. _

I got a little nervous, and typed in: heartfilia.

_Password must have one capital letter. _

Shit.

So, I just wrote: Heartfilia.

_Password must contain at least one number. _

Heartfilia1 it is then.

_Number mustn't be at the end of password. _

1Heartfilia.

_Number mustn't be at the beginning of password. _

Damn you to hell. So I wrote: Heart1Filia

_Password must not contain violent words, must have a mix of lower and uppercase letters, and must …._

I read the whole thing before convincing myself, that I shouldn't just punch a hole in the screen.

So, in the heat of the moment, I typed in: 'Natsu4Ever'.

_Password accepted. Username is: Luce. Welcome to Chat&amp;Go._

I made a victory pose, before noticing that Natsu was looking directly at me. How long had he been staring?

"Lemme guess. You were trying to register? Damn that shit is hard. But it's worth it though. I mean, they don't ask for email or other shit like birthdays and crap. So, once you log in, you're good."

I gave a disapproving look at the computer screen, before Natsu spoke again.

"You know, you looked so cute while you were trying to register. Getting all fired up about the password and stuff."

I blushed a deep red, which could probably rival our Student Council President's hair, but Natsu took no note of it. Instead, he just said, "Add me. My username is Natsu4Ever. With capital letters on N and E."

I almost choked on my own spit, as I coughed loudly, and Natsu rushed over to hit my back a few times, before I finally calmed down, and stared at him in disbelief. He just gave me a questioning look, before I typed in his username. And sure enough, he was there. How the hell is his username the same as my password?

As soon as I sent him a friend request, he accepted, and I smiled.

He was the first one to type.

_Natsu4Ever: [ Yo ]_

_Luce:[ Hiyah!]_

_Natsu4Ever: [HA! You wrote my nickname!]_

_Luce: [Yeah, first 10293894 usernames I tried were 'already in use'. -_-]_

_Natsu4Ever: [LOL. Anyways, favorite color?]_

_Luce: [Blue. Yours is red, right?]_

_Natsu4Ever: [Nah. Also blue.]_

_Luce:[ Eh? Since when?]_

_Natsu4Ever: [Since now.]_

_Luce: [Aw! My turn! Hmm… lucky number? (Damn I'm cliché…)]_

_Natsu4Ever: [Hm… 4.]_

_Luce: [DAMN. Mine are 3, 4 and 12]_

_Natsu4Ever: [Okay. My turn! Why don't cha wanna talk 2 me?]_

So this is what he was going for this whole time. Trying to find out why I don't talk. Well, excuse me Mr Natsu4Ever, but I don't do explanations.

_Luce: [Pass.]_

_Natsu4Ever: [Aww.. c'mon Luce, Talk to me! I wanna hear how your voice sounds.]_

_Luce: [That's cute. But, no thanks.]_

_Natsu4Ever: [Okay… but I want you to make me a promise.]_

_Luce: [Okay.]_

_Natsu4Ever: [If you ever decide to start talking again…]_

_Luce: [Do you really think that's likely?]_

_Natsu4Ever: [Yes. Anyways, if you ever start talking again, I want the "Natsu" to be the first word you say okay? And you say it to me. Got that? ]_

_Luce: [Hahah, I guess I could promise that.]_

_Natsu4Ever: [Yay! Part one of the 'Make Lucy Talk' plan I complete! ]_

_Luce: [Wait… what plan?]_

_Natsu4Ever: [Plan? Did I type plan? Nah… Uh… Um… We have a project to do!]_

_Luce: [Fuck. Let's get to it.]_

_Natsu4Ever: [Don't say 'fuck'. It doesn't suit a pretty lady like u.]_

_Luce: […]_

I blushed deeply, before closing my laptop and going to the living room to start working on the project.

* * *

The project was done in just a few hours, and it looked good enough for an A. I twirled around happily, as Natsu chuckled at my child like behavior. He then declared that he had to be home by 6PM, so he took off running. He was gone in just mere seconds, and the rest of the day was boring. I did the usual, which was eat, put on my pajamas, read my fair-share of manga, and brushed my teeth. I was in my bed, but took my laptop with me. Maybe I could message Natsu before I fall asleep. I was just about to type something, when I got a message from him.

_Natsu4Ever: [What cha doin'?]_

_Luce: [I'm in my bed.]_

_Natsu4Ever: [Damn, I wish I was there.]_

_Luce: [Pervert!]_

_Natsu4Ever: [LOL. Not like that. I just miss you, that's all.]_

_Luce: [We met yesterday -_-]_

_Natsu4Ever: [I know right? Seems like I've known you forever…]_

_Luce: [Very cliché Mr. Dragneel] _

_Natsu4Ever: [Wutevaaaa]_

_Luce: [I'm going now, good night!]_

_Natsu4Ever: [Aww, don't leave me here alone! To die!]_

_Luce: [Lol.]_

_Natsu4Ever: [You're leaving me here? To die?]_

_Luce: […]_

_Natsu4Ever: [To DIE!]_

_Luce: [Good night Natsu.]_

_Natsu4Ever: [:( gn. I'll miss you ^3^]_

_Luce: [Right back at ya.]_

I slammed the laptop shut, before staring at my ceiling. Did this really happen? Was that really Natsu? I think I'm gonna pass out… But instead, I just blushed, and welcomed the sleep that was overtaking me.

* * *

The next day was just as interesting as yesterday. As soon as I got up, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I opened my laptop to see if Natsu wrote something to me. He did!

_Natsu4Ever: [R u awake? I wanna come over.]_

_Luce: [We finished the project Natsu…]_

_Natsu4Ever: [So?]_

_Luce: […]_

_Natsu4Ever: [Thought so. BTS! LY ^3^]_

_Luce: [yeah, yeah. Ly2 -_-]_

Why the hell did I make it seem like I didn't care? Well, I didn't really want to act all lovey-dovey in front of Natsu, afraid that he might realize I liked him… But he acted lovey-dovey! Wait no.. that was probably in a friend way.

*Ding Dong*

"Hey Luce! It's me! Open up! I wanna eat some of your food! I like your cooking! Hey did I say that I like your hair? It's yellow. Oh, and about that math's test, I actually passed! Oh, and on my way here, I saw an old lady riding a bicycle! I'm gonna keep talking unless you open this door! And I know how you hate people annoying you! Actually I don't know if you hate that, but I figured, since-"

Before he got to finish talking from behind the door, I opened it. He just stared at me, eying me from head to toe. What was he looking at?

"I like your jammies." He chuckled, and that's when I looked down.

I was still wearing my pajamas. Oh hell no. I was wearing my favorite pajamas which were red, and had little flames drawn on them. On my chest, they read "I date dragons, not princes."

I just blushed, and he stopped laughing.

"You know… I've always considered myself a dragon…."

* * *

**_(a/n) oh boy... that cliffhanger tho.._**

**_Anyways, thanks for reading and stuff. I really appreciate the reviews, mostly because I thought that this story was not good enough to get more than 2 reviews... Guess i was wrong! Thanks a lot for the support you guys! This is for all of you!_**

**_LOTS 'O' LOVE!_**

**_~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~_**


	4. Chapter 4: A girl's past

_**(a/n) YAY! Another chappy! Oh yeah! **_

_**Last time, on "Keep Quiet":**_

_"You know... I've always considered myself a dragon..."_

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I blushed harder as I heard Natsu's comment, looking anywhere but at him. I was just hoping that he eats and leaves, because I'm really not in the mood to blush every time I see him or something. So I welcomed him as I moved to the side, letting him walk in, and make himself at home. He however looked around and started sniffing the air for who knows what. After he was done with that, he looked at me with sad, teary eyes, before whimpering. "Y-you didn't m-m-make me any food?" The stuttering added a believable effect, as I rolled my eyes to how idiotic he can be. I shook my head left and right, to signalize that I still haven't cooked anything.

"Do you know how to make bacon and eggs?" He asked. I nodded. "Good, because I really like eating that. In fact, when I was little, I would yell at my dad to cook that for me, and he would always say 'no', but in the end he still ended up making me what I wanted. I also sometimes..."

I just left him in the living room, before going to cook him some bacon and eggs. Damn. Natsu was a talking machine! I mean seriously...

"Yo Luce! Where'd ya go?" I could hear him yell from the other room, before he came barging into the kitchen. He stared at me. I wonder if I had something wrong with me… maybe my hair was messy?

"You're not going to change?" He asked. Oh, I was still wearing my pajamas. Dayum. So, I ran off to my bedroom to put on some clothes. I put on my white skirt and white t-shirt, which read "I only date bad boys."

* * *

Once I came down the stairs, I saw Natsu trying to crack one egg in a bowl, but that didn't end up pretty well, as it fell from his hands and broke. I just giggled lightly, before walking up to him, and taking the eggs from his hands, to protect them from further harm. He pouted, as his toys were taken from him, but then he stopped. He was staring at my… boobs? What the fuck?

I raised my hand to smack him, but he only chuckled, and said "I like your t-shirt." Oh, so he was reading the text, and not staring at my chest. I sighed in relief as he blushed. Wait… he blushed?

"Y'know…" He chuckled, as he unzipped his jacket. He was wearing a black leather jacket, and a red t-shirt underneath it. Once he took off his jacket, he pointed at his t-shirt. There was something written in big capital letters. I read it. It said… "SUPER BAD BOY".

And that was when I felt all the blood rush into my cheeks, as my internal organs started dancing, and my lungs started working whatsoever. He laughed, before wrapping his arm around my shoulders, which made blush even more… if that was possible. "See that Luce? We match!" He exclaimed, grinning. Well of course I see that, you idiot! Now what do I do? I just turned around, which forced his arm to fall from my shoulders, and started cracking the eggs in a bowl.

* * *

Once we ate, I climbed upstairs, to take my laptop. Once I did, I took the other one and gave it to Natsu. "Oh, you wanna talk? Finally!" Sighing, I opened the lap top, only to immediately type him a message.

_Luce: [Get out of my house. I want to take a bath.]_

_Natsu4Ever: [so?]_

_Luce: [I can't take a bath with you in the house, you dolt!]_

_Natsu4Ever: [why not? I'm not just gonna barge in on you.]_

_Luce: [ -_- why won't you just go home?]_

_Natsu4Ever: [because, it's funner here.]_

_Luce: [funner's not a word…]_

_Natsu4Ever: [just go take that bath]_

_Luce: [… fine.]_

_Natsu4Ever: [oh, by the way, can I look around your room while you're in the bathroom?]_

_Luce: [Sure. Just don't look at the first two drawers on the left side of the room, or the box under the bed]_

_Natsu4Ever: [got it.]_

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

One Luce went to the bathroom, I immediately ran up the stairs, and into her room. Oh my… It was all pink and girly! I just rolled my eyes, and… ran off to the left side of the room. Why? To peek in her first two drawers of course! Once I opened the first one, I was… starstruck. It was full of her underwear. My face got redder and redder, as I took out each and every one, twirling it in my arms, before returning it back to it's proper place. I opened the second drawer, and it was full of her… bras! Oh my… What size boobs does Lucy have!? I mean, this bra looks like it was designed for melons! … watermelons!

I took the red bra, and sniffed it. Sure enough, it smelled like Lucy. I have abnormally enhanced senses, so my nose could smell things for miles away. But, out of all the scents I've ever smelled, Lucy smells the best. Her smell reminds me of vanilla and coconut… mm I think I'm getting hungry.

I dismissed the thought, as I decided to finally close her bra drawer (much to my dismay) and check to see what was under the bed. As I bent down, I saw a dusty old box. I took it out and placed it on the bed. On the box, it was written 'FOREVER'. I opened it, only to find out it was full of envelopes. I checked all of them, and they were all addressed to 'mommy'. Some of them looked old, and this was Lucy's handwriting (I remember it from the project we did). So, I guessed that she wrote them, but never sent them. I wonder why… Now that I think about it, I know nothing about her past. Maybe I should ask her.

But before I could open them, I heard someone open the bathroom door. Before Lucy could enter her bedroom, I took a few letters, and closed the box as fast as I could, throwing it under the bed, like it burned me. I heard footsteps from behind the door, so I stuffed the letters I took in the back pocket of my jeans, and pulled my shirt down to seclude them from Lucy. She didn't seem to notice though, as she opened the door and casually walked in.

And that's when I noticed it… she was wearing a towel. _Just _a towel. Her cheeks flushed red, as she shrieked loudly. She then covered her moth with her hands, trying to suppress her words of anger from coming out, as she pointed towards the door. She was telling me to leave right? I nodded, mumbling a quick 'sorry' before I obeyed her order, and left her house. I ran home, trying to stop the blush on my cheeks from spreading. As I ran towards my apartment, I decided to talk to Lucy first, and open the letters later.

* * *

As soon as I pushed the doors open, I threw the letters on my table, and jumped in my bed, taking my laptop with me. I immediately logged in to Chat&amp;Go, as I saw Lucy was online. Welp, it's now or never.

_Natsu4Ever: [yo]_

_Luce: [not in the mood.]_

_Natsu4Ever: [look I'm sorry, but you told me I could stay in your room]_

_Luce: [No. It's my fault. I forgot that you were still here.]_

_Natsu4Ever: [kay… anyways, we never finished playing 20 questions]_

_Luce: [bring it on. I guess I have time to spare.] _

_Natsu4Ever: [yay! Okay… tell me about your parents]_

_Luce: [I don't wanna talk about it.]_

_Natsu4Ever: [pweaseeee :3]_

_Luce: [My mom's dead, and my father hates me. I have to go Natsu. Bye.]_

Oops. I shouldn't have said that… I should NOT have said that!

I just _had _to go and bring up her past. I just _had _to make her tell me about her dead mother! I'm such an idiot…

So, I replied with:

_Natsu4Ever: [I'm so sorry… I didn't know… If you ever need someone to talk to, you know who to call. Well, you don't have to talk, I'll talk. And you can listen. I could tell you a story or something. Maybe sing you a song. I'm terrible at singing, but I guess it's okay, as long as it's you. Besides, I can bet 100 bucks that you won't go telling people how bad I am at singing… You know, since you don't talk and all. Anyway, I'm sorry. I'll try to make it up to you. I know! I'll go beat up your dad! Muahaha! I just wanted to say thanks for the food, and maybe once you've stopped being bad at me, we could play 20 questions again? :) Thanks for being my friend though. I probably never told you this, but you're an interesting person and fun to have around. Jeez, I'm really hoping you won't stay mad at me. If you do, I'll have to go back to eating my own disgusting cooking, since I live alone and shit. Anyway, tell me when you've stopped being mad, so I can come over. Until then, ly ^3^]_

Once the message was sent, I waited for seconds…moments…minutes…hours…

She didn't reply.

Well, I guess it's time to leave her be.

In the meantime… I've got some letters to read! Oh yeah! I'm all fired up now!

* * *

_**(a/n) Damn Natsu.. you can't just go asking a girl about her parents! I know that from personal experience. **_

_**This one time, i asked my friend ...**_

_**Why the fuck am i still writing? ... baka... **_

_**Gomen ne for the stupid Author's note... which nobody's probably reading... but still. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! **_

_**LOTS 'O' LOVE!**_

_**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**_


	5. Chapter 5: Letters, brothers and friends

_**(a/n) New chappy! **_

_**Be sure to read author's note on the end!**_

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

Should I really read the letters I took? I mean, that's a total invasion of privacy.. Who knows what she has written in there… ALL THE MORE REASON TO RIP THEM OPEN!

The ones I took are from a few years back though, which means she hasn't known me yet… not that I care what she has to say about me or anything…

Anyways, it's letter opening time! Yay! I have a total of three letters. Better make this quick, so I can go bother Luce some more.

* * *

Letter number one:

"_Dear Mommy,_

_Dad still hasn't gotten over you. His constant yelling and arguing is just… too much to take. I was thinking of running away or something, but I guess I should give him a chance. After all, he was the one who raised me. I think I'm overreacting when I say that I want to leave. I… I don't know. I need you to tell me what to do mom. I need you. _

_-Your little Lucy."_

I have to find out where her father lives. I've got a bone to pick with him.

* * *

Letter number two:

"_Dear Mommy,_

_I'm starting to think that the escape plan might not be such a bad idea after all. I still can't believe daddy would hurt me… Remember when he said: "I'll never lay a hand on my baby girl!"… well, I guess he broke his promise. I can't believe he would just go ahead and… hit me…  
Anyway, I'm really hoping to try and escape soon, I can't take more of this. Don't worry though. I'll still visit your grave. I love you mommy. _

_-Your little Lucy"_

That's when I finally saw how she felt. All this time, she was just in need of a friend… I'm such a fool. How could I just ask her something as personal as that!? I'm the worst man alive. No… Her father is the worst man alive.

* * *

Letter number three:

"_Dear Mommy,_

_It's been a while since I wrote to you. Only because I've been extremely busy trying to find a way to leave. After I found out that daddy was on some sort of conference in Hargeon, I left. But I made sure to take the box with money and credit cards you left me. I also sold all of my jewelry, except the heart earrings you gave me when I was ten. I still wear them. Once I stocked up on money, I was set. So, I climbed out of my bedroom window, so that none of the maids could see me, and just like that… I left. For good.  
I wish you were here mommy. You'd help me. But instead, I ended up wandering in a town called Magnolia. I found a small house with an affordable rent, and took both of my laptops so that I don't have to buy anything else. I like it here. I even ended up enrolling in the 'Fairy Academy'.  
I hope you're still with me in spirit. I love you! I just… I just want my mommy back…  
Oh, one more thing before I go. I actually forgot to mention that I stopped talking entirely. Just like you wanted me to. I'll never say another word again, only if totally needed. I wish… I wish this was enough to bring you back. Gomen ne, watashi. _

_-Your little Lucy"_

That last letter broke me.

I finally knew half of the reason why she doesn't talk. The only thing I need to know now, is why her mother wants her to shut up so bad! I wish I met her sooner. None of this would've happened. None.

I let a few lost tears roll down my cheeks, as I hid the letters I found under my mattress. I laid down on my bed, in hopes of falling asleep faster, so I don't have to think about her. I wish I could just… forget about her. Forget her existence entirely. But no… No matter how hard I try… She keeps running back into my mind. I don't know why though. But, I wish I knew. I wish…

"Lucy…"

* * *

I had woken up pretty late, as I didn't even have any time for breakfast. I put on my school uniform, scowling at the pink tie they made us wear. So unmanly… I jogged to school, hoping not to be late on my first class. I had Math first, hmm, I wonder what Lucy has.

And there she goes again. Making her way into my thoughts. How? I walked past the students. As I entered the school's halls, I noticed a familiar blonde, walking towards her class. I decided to follow her. I saw her walking into one of the classrooms. Labeled: English. Shit. We weren't in the same class. Wait, why do I care? She's just my biology partner. And my friend.

And then, I saw the school's stripper walking down the halls. He made his way to me.

"Dude. You don't have English with me." He simply said.

"Wait! You have English now? Like, right now?"

"Duh~." He rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"Tell me Gray, have you ever heard Lucy talk?"

"Uh, yeah. A few classes back. The teacher asked her something about the lesson, and she replied. Why?"

"Tell me! What does she sound like?" I asked, and Gray shot me a 'what-the-fuck' look.

"Uh, normal, I guess. Girly. I dunno man! She sounds okay." He answered, scratching the back of his neck. "Wait… do you maybe like her?" He asked teasingly. "You do! You sooo have feelings for-"

_RING RING._

Before he got to say her name aloud, it was time for class. Phew, Saved by the bell!

As I started running off to my own classroom, I heard Gray yell "What about Lisanna?"

…

What _about _Lisanna? I mean, it's not like we're dating or anything, she's just my friend. And even though she lives far away, we still keep in touch.

I raced to the classroom, making it just in time, before Freed Justine, our math teacher, walked in.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I was sitting in the back, just like every other day, waiting for my English class to start, and Ms Evergreen to walk in. Once she did, we all directed our attention to her, when a certain boy slammed the door open. "Sorry I'm late!" he shouted, his dark eyes scanning the room for someone. And then his gaze landed on me. Wait… why is he looking at me?

"It's okay, sit down Fullbuster." Evergreen nodded, but not before yelling "Saturday: Detention!" Gray rolled his eyes, mumbled a quick "Yeah, yeah, keep your panties on." But, he said it ever so quietly, so that she didn't give him another round of detention. He then walked over to me, and sat on the seat on my left. Why is he so close to me? I looked at him in confusion, as he studied me from top to bottom, until he whispered "I don't get it." I stared at him in awe, wondering what could he possibly be talking about. But then, he continued, "I mean, I guess you're hot and stuff. But… this is just so weird… What did you do to him?"

I just blinked in confusion, indicating that I didn't have a clue about what he was talking. I blushed a little, noticing that we were staring at each other for a while now. He just shrugged, and said "I don't get it. But still, you do look like a nice girl from up close." He then scratched his back, and pulled out his hand "Hi. I'm Gray Fullbuster." I gladly accepted his hand in my own, happy that I've met a new friend. He smiled before adding "And if anyone ever tries to do anything to you, I'll kill them." But he said that with a smile, which made it all the more creepy. Wait, why is he suddenly being so nice to me? "Cool. I've always wanted a little sister." I smiled at the remark, feeling like the happiest person on Earth.

"Heartfilia! Fullbuster! If I hear another word, I won't hesitate to put you both in detention for two weeks!" Evergreen-sensei shouted, which made us both jerk back, and 'enjoy' the lesson. I got bored halfway though, since I already knew all of the stuff she was teaching. So, I decided that drawing a butterfly in my notebook was a good thing to do to pass the time.

"Heartfilia! Answer my question!" I heard the teacher demand, so I stood up in a second, ready to answer whatever question she had in store. To be honest, I didn't hear it, so I was a little lost here. But, it was a good thing she repeated it. "Okay, Heartfilia, who wrote the book I was just talking about?" She asked. I opened my mouth to answer, as she was watching in anticipation.

_I want you to make me a promise. _

I got ready to answer, as I knew just what to say. As I said, I knew the lesson she was teaching.

_If you ever decide to start talking again…_

William Shakespeare, was what I was trying to say.

_I want Natsu to be the first word you say. _

I opened my mouth, and looked Evergreen straight in the eye.

_And you say it to me. _

My mouth was still open, but no words came out.

_Got that? _

I debated the matter in my head.

_I guess I could promise that. _

My mouth closed, as I sat back down on my chair, not uttering a single word.

"Heartfilia? Answer me!" She howled. But no answer, I just kept quiet.

"Heartfilia? I demand to hear a word from you right now! You haven't said a single thing! Say anything!" She yelled, making the classroom shake. Gray looked at me, worry present in his eyes. I just shook my head to the teacher. "WHAT? YOU DARE SAY NO TO ME?!"

"Hey! If she doesn't wanna talk, don't make her!" Gray snapped, making Evergreen red with fury.

"That's it! Detention on Saturday! Both of you!"

"Oh joy!" Gray yelled, with fake happiness, as he patted me on the head.

I always wanted an older brother.

* * *

We left the classroom soon after, and I was surprised to see Gray waiting for me outside of the classroom. I lunged myself in his arms, hugging my Onii-chan tight. He was taken aback, but hugged me too.

"Let's go to our second class" he commanded. It was a good thing I had every class the same as Gray's. We walked to our second class, not even once passing Natsu. I guess he has a different second class too. But it's okay. I now had my big brother with me. Everything's gonna be fine.

After the second class, it was finally Lunch Time. And Gray had promised to have lunch with me. We walked to the lunch area together, as many people shot us weird looks. What? Can't a girl and her brother eat together in peace? Once we got to the cafeteria, I saw a girl waving at Gray. She had long scarlet red hair, and she looked beautiful. That's when I remembered she was our student council president. "Over here!" Yelled Erza, as Gray and I made our way to their lunch table.

There were a few people sitting there, and I knew all of them. Well, they didn't know me, but as I said, I knew everything there is to know about the students here. I recognized them the second our eyes met. Erza, Levy, Mirajane. Gray sat down next to Erza, and I followed behind him, sitting next to him as well.

"Yo." He greeted, as everyone of them did the same. But, their eyes were still fixated on the intruder, namely me. I just looked down, wanting to sit here unnoticed. But, Mirajane asked "And who might you be?". Her smile was so kind, that I almost replied. Almost.

"This is Lucy. She doesn't talk much. She doesn't talk at all, actually." Gray explained, and they all nodded in understanding.

"Hi! I'm Mira. This is levy and this is Erza. You've met Gray, and Natsu, I assume." She smiled again, making me nod in return.

"Yo~!" We all turned around to see Natsu walking up to us. "WHAT THE HELL!?" He asked pointing at me. "I was looking everywhere for you! Damn!" He yelled, and Mira giggled.

"Eh, Flame Brain, I hope you don't mind me bringing Lucy here."

"Sure I don't…. wait. You guys know each other?" He asked.

"Yeah. We met earlier." Gray smirked.

"Yeah, and I saw them hugging in the hallway. Public affection people!" Gajeel laughed, coming out from nowhere.

"YOU GUYS HUGGED!?" Natsu yelled in horror.

"Yeah. So what?" Gray asked innocently.

"If I ever see you do something to Lucy, I'll-"

"I won't lay a finger on her." Gray shut Natsu up. "I always wanted a little sister. So I guess you could say, Lucy will become something like that to me."

"Well, clap, clap. I dub you Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster's sister! Nothing MORE nothing less." Natsu chanted, sitting next to me.

"Someone's jealous~!" Mira sang.

"WHAT? NO! I don't want Lucy to be my sister!" Natsu yelled, which caused me to choke on the food I had in my mouth, and Gray hit my back a couple of times to make sure I swallowed it. He's really nice.

"No, you want her to be something else~!" Mira sang once more.

"W-WHAT? S-SHADUUP!" Natsu yelled, crossing his hands.

The whole table started laughing, and I did too. Even if the joke was on me and Natsu, I still laughed, out of sheer joy, to be with people who don't judge. Is this what it feels like to have friends? Because I like this feeling.

A lot!

* * *

_**(a/n) No this is NOT a GrayLu! I've just always wanted for Gray and Lucy to have a brother-sister relationship. That's all. **_

_**oh, one more thing. Now that i finished THB (my first story, check it out!), I'm writing a oneshot for one of you!**_

_**All you have to do, i guess who said this: **_

_**~ Magic is stored in the heart. The more feelings you get rid of, the more magic you can store! ~**_

_**Which character from fairy tail said that? Guess! First person who guesses correctly will get a oneshot from me, and it will be about whatever pairing you want (from FT) , regardless of the fact i ship them together or not. Anything for you! ^3^**_

_**LOTS 'O' LOVE!**_

_**~With Keys, Through Flames! Aye!~**_


	6. Chapter 6: Natsu, you moron!

_**(a/n) short chapter, sorry. But I've been really busy these past few days!**_

_**Also, I'll probably update THB tomorrow. ^_^ thanks for all the lovely reviews.**_

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

After we left the lunch room, I've been observing Lucy and Gray. They have all the same classes! But, they have some classes with me, which is good for my observation. I saw Lucy laugh at something Gray said, but I dismissed the thought, as I rushed to my next class. I had Chemistry now, and I was pretty happy when I saw Lucy and Gray walk in. So we have the same class. Perfect. Just as I was about to ask Lucy to sit next to me, Gray beat me to it.

"So, where we gonna sit?" He asked Lucy, making me get up and walk up to them.

"Lucy's gonna sit with me." I announced.

"Everybody settle down." The teacher yelled as he walked in, thus interrupting my bickering with Gray.

I sat down in the middle of the classroom, Lucy and Gray trailing close behind. Lucy sat down next to me, and Gray sat down next to her.

"Today, we will be experimenting. I'll give you some vials, containing some of the chemistry elements. You will have to combine chosen elements, check the periodic table for more data, and write your observation in your notebooks. Oh, and I want it done in five minutes!" Bixlow-sense laughed, before handing out our material.

I glanced at Gray, who was whispering something to Lucy. I couldn't overhear what, but when I saw her giggling, I immediately assumed they were talking about me.

"Wanna say that to my face you icicle prick?!" I whisper/shouted at Gray.

"Uhh, okay. I think Laki's got her skirt on backwards." Gray said nonchalantly, Lucy giggling once more.

I just rolled my eyes, as I looked back at my table. I stared at the different vials containing some shitty liquid, before trying to figure out what to do. Was I supposed to drink these? I think so. I took out one of them, before drinking it down to the very last drop. Hmm, tastes like chicken.

"Natsu you moron!" I heard Gray yell out loud, before the world turned black.

* * *

"_Natsu…" a girlish voice yelled, "There, I said your name!"_

"_Lucy?" I asked, unable to find anything in the darkness around me. _

"_Yes it's me, Natsu! How do you like my voice?" She giggled. _

"_It's… music to my ears." I mumbled the most cliché thing in the universe, before she talked once more. _

"_Thanks! I made a cake for you! Do you like it?" _

_Even though it was all blackness nothingness around me, I smiled, and imagined a cake made by Lucy._

"_It's great. Thank you."_

"_Anything for you!"_

"_Lucy, are you mine?"_

"_Of course I am, dummy! I'm yours, and forever will be…"_

My eyes shot open, unable to process what I was seeing. The black dots that blurred my vision started disappearing, as all the darkness faded away, and a room came swimming into my view. As I tried making out where I am, I looked around. White furniture, uncomfortable bed, huge windows. The walls were also painted white, as the floor was mopped recently. The room looked very clean, and germ free. That's when I noticed, I was at the school's infirmary. I looked around to see a single white chair situated next to the door. Gray was sleeping on it. Wait, why was he here?

That's when I realized the warm feeling overwhelming my right hand. I also felt a little bit of pressure on the right side of my body. I looked down upon the bed, and saw Lucy. Both of her hands cupped my right one, as the upper part of her body was gently lying on the right side of the bed. She probably fell asleep, while sitting on a chair, much like Gray's. I guessed that they're the ones who brought me here. But, why? I don't remember being hurt. I mean, the last thing I remember is drinking-… wait… What the hell was in that thing? I lifted my free had up, to run it gently on Lucy's cheeks. Her eyes were decorated with dark circle around them, as she had water on her cheeks. Wait… that's not water. Those are… tears? She was crying? She was worried for me?

"Yes, idiot." I heard Gray say, as I looked up from my Lucy. He was still sitting on the chair, wide awake.

"What?"

"You have a bad habit of voicing your thoughts out loud." He smirked, making me rool my eyes in annoyance.

"Why are you here? What happened?" I asked in worry, as he gave me a disapproving look.

"Well, being the idiot you so happen to be, you downed the chemicals our teacher gave you. That was plain toxic if taken pure. So, you passes out right then and there, and foam started erupting from your mouth, and blood started dripping down your ears."

"What the actual fuck?" I whisper/yelled, trying not to wake Lucy up.

"Just kidding about the foam and blood part. You just passed out, and your face started changing colors, you know, like rainbows and shit. So Lucy sprang up from her chair, and lied down next to you. She looked like she wanted to scream bloody murder, but she bit her lip, and started crying silently on your chest."

I looked down upon Lucy, running my hand through her silky hair. She looked so peaceful.

"She's a keeper man. Don't let her go."

"I won't."

And the world got dark, once more.

* * *

After waking up again, I noticed that I was still in the infirmary.

"Good morning bro." I heard Gray greet me, as I smiled lifelessly at the still sleeping blonde.

"How long was I out?" I asked no one in particular, staring at Lucy.

"Two."

"Hours?"

"Days."

"WHAT!?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Lucy and I slept for the night. She didn't want to go home, and to be honest, I was a little worried, too. So, we decided to stay."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. I have some good news and some bad news."

"Good news first!" I pleaded.

"Okay. Good news is, they got 78% of the toxic out of your body."

"Bad news?"

"Well, you will probably continue to pass out until they get rid of the toxic 100%. And you have to stay here for two more days, until the process is complete."

"fuck."

"Your life was in danger man. It's a good thing me made it in time. You were a little heavy, but I couldn't let my bro die before my eyes, now, could I?" He smirked, making me nod. To be honest, Gray can be a pain in the ass, and pretty much a pain in every body part imaginable, but he's my bro.

I couldn't imagine living my life without him.

"Also, you look like a sissy in that hospital tunic."

Or maybe I could.

* * *

_**(a/n) awww, Natsu and Gray acting all buddy buddy :3**_

_**To be honest, I LOVE seeing Gray and Natsu stick out for each other. **_

_**And once you see that rare "brofist" ... gwaaah! *fangirl squeals!***_

_**Arigato ne! **_

_**LOTS 'O' LOVE!**_

_**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**_


	7. Chapter 7: Sneaky little Gray!

_**(a/n) New chappy! **_

_**I'm so glad to finally have time to write a respectfully long chapter. Hope it's enough to satisfy you all!**_

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

Once I regained my consciousness again, I woke up in the same infirmary room. But this time, there was no Gray to talk with, and no Lucy to look at.

I seemed boring, as I shifted in place, wondering what I should do next. I was slightly hoping to see a blond girl walk in, but no. No one came. Now that I think about it, why do I want Lucy to come and see me? I shouldn't care about her. Right? Right. I should just get her out of my head.

Okay Natsu, think about… school. Yes. Think about having a math exam. Hmm, and… um, you get an A! Yes, think about getting an A on a math exam, and then bragging to Lucy about it. Damn. Not Lucy again.

Okay think of something else. Think of flowers. Pretty flowers. You are in a field of flowers. And uh, you start making a chain of them. Wow, that's girly, but as long as I don't think about her, flowers will do. So, keep thinking of making a chain of flowers and giving it to Lucy. She'd probably look pretty with… Fuck. I gotta stop this nonsense.

And just before I started thinking about another crazy fantasy that's somehow revolving around Lucy, I heard the door open slightly, like someone was afraid of waking me. Before I could ask who it was, I felt myself being pulled into dream land, once more.

* * *

"_Why are you crying?" A soft voice asked. _

"_H-He l-l-left me here. Alone."_

"_But you're not alone. I'm here."_

"_But I don't want you! I want my dad!" _

I opened my eyes again. What was that? Not another dream about my dad. I can't stand those dreams. They always remind me of that cold, rainy day… When I had no one to comfort me. Well, I did have someone, but I pushed her away. Wait… now that I think about it, that girl reminds me of…

"Lucy!" Gray yelled. I looked around to see him sitting on his usual chair. Lucy was not here though. I wonder where she went. "Lucy! Natsu's awake!" I heard Gray yell again, and soon, the blonde burst through the door, carrying a glass of water.

She stood by the door, looking at me with sparkly eyes and stuff. And before I even got to say hi, she ran up to me, and hugged me so tight, I thought I was gonna explode.

"I have to go, get some, uh, um… stuff… from uh, the um, store… that's in the uh… um... I have to go." Gray yelled after his horrible streak of lies, before slowly walking out of the door.

Lucy pulled away, looking at me with teary eyes, before she smiled softly. I just wanted to … never mind. Instead of doing… that… I decided to just smile back at her, and take in her appearance. She had her hair pulled back with a hairclip. She was wearing the school's uniform, and looked like she just woke up. But still, she was pretty. Did I just think that? No.

I saw her dig in her back pack, before pulling out a notebook and a pen. She scribbled something on the white surface, before turning it around so I can see. It said:

_Feeling better now? You shouldn't faint anymore. The doctors rid the toxic out of your system. You'll be out of the hospital by tomorrow. _

I smiled softly before talking, "Yeah. I feel much better. Thanks for staying here though. Were you in here this whole time?"

She started writing with that beautiful handwriting again, before I got to read her words.

_Yes. But I left the room with Gray a couple of times. I couldn't stand watching them operate… _

"Even so, thank you." She smiled as a response.

"Uh, Lucy, if I'm better tomorrow, can I come to your place for some food?" I asked, patting my stomach to emphasize my point. Damn I was hungry. I probably haven't eaten in days.

_Sorry Natsu. I have detention tomorrow with Gray. _

"WHAT!? WHY?! What'd ya do!?" I asked in confusion. How could a person like Lucy get detention?

_Well, I refused to answer Evergreen-sensei's question. _

"Why?"

_I promised that I'll say Natsu first, remember? And I have to say it to you._

I felt something warm in my chest. She got detention just for me. "But what about Gray? What'd he do?"

_He defended me. _

And somehow, the warm feeling in my chest disappeared. Why does Gray care for her so much all of a sudden. I made a mental note to ask him later.

I felt sleepy again, but this time it wasn't forced by blood loss or something. In other words, I didn't feel like fainting, I was just plain tired. "I'm so~ tired~! I'll take a nap. Ok Lucy?"

She nodded. As I made myself comfortable, I laid on back on the hard pillow of the infirmary, feeling like I was in a prison. Why don't they make this place more comfortable? I mean, it's for sick people! But then, I felt Lucy lie down on my arm again, half sitting in her chair, and half lying on top of me. And just like that… I felt like I was lying on a cloud. Man, the infirmary got instantly more comfortable.

* * *

I guess it wasn't just a nap, since when I woke up, I saw sunrays crash down and scatter around the room, from the window. I looked at the clock on the wall, only to see it was 8: 58 AM. Then, the door opened, and a pink haired old lady walked in. Was she the nurse here? Her name was Porlyusica, or that's what I read on her name tag, at least.

"Filthy human. Drinking toxic like it was water! That's why I despise humans! You're lucky I was able to save your life. You should thank the headmaster for making me work here. I accepted the job offer just because he was my friend when I was-…" She kept going on and on, as I scowled at her stupid behavior.

I decided to cut her speech short, and said, "Sorry, where did my friends go?"

"Those filthy humans left in a hurry, mumbling something about having to go to detention." She said, rolling her eyes. I just rolled my own eyes in response, before trying to get out of bed.

"Can I leave now?" I asked her.

"Yes." She nodded. "But If I ever see you here ever again, I will not cure you, even if Makarov begs me you idiotic moronic, stupid, ignorant, dense and oblivious –" She rambled on and on, as I got up quickly, and left the room. I didn't feel like I could run though, so I just walked slowly, hoping to reach Evergreen's classroom in time. Detention starts at 9AM, and it was already 9:07, as I saw the clock in the halls of the school. Stupid Porlyusica taking my time to scold me.

* * *

I stood in front of the classroom, having second thoughts about this. Once I opened the door, I saw that Lucy and Gay were the only students here. I did a good thing coming here.

"Dragneel? Why are you here?" Evergreen shouted across the classroom. Why was I here? Because I wanted to make sure nothing happens between my best friends.

"I was bored. I just got out of the infirmary, and I couldn't walk so well, so I decided to come here and wait for Gray, so that he helps me get home after this." I make things up as I go.

"oh." She said, as I sat in front of Lucy. Gray was sitting next to her. "I have a meeting to attend to, but you two just open your workbooks to page 14 and answer the questions." Evergreen ordered, before walking out of the room.

Lucy and Gray took out their workbooks, and I turned around in my chair, to face her. I lied down on her desk, watching her write the answers. She looked so cute concentrating, with her tongue stuck out, and her eyes narrowed at the workbook, as she scribbled down some words. I didn't catch myself staring at her, until she lifted her head up and smiled at me, before going back to her work.

"You can walk just fine." Gray suddenly said.

"No I can't."

"Cut the crap Dragon Breath. Why did you come here?"

"I just didn't feel like it was okay to just leave Lucy alone with a pervert like you."

"Relax. It's not like I'm gonna rape her or something." He laughed, before he started asking Lucy things like 'What's the answer to number 2?', 'How did you answer this one?', 'I don't get this'. He copied his answers out of hers, and she let him. I watched them working in silence, before I felt my blood boil. What if Lucy starts liking Gray!? Wait… I shouldn't care about who she likes!

Suddenly, Lucy passed her workbook to Gray, indicating that she was completely finished, and let him copy it all. Gray stared at her answers in awe. What can I say, she's smart. I looked back at Lucy. She was searching for something in her backpack, and pulled out a green apple. She bit into it, making me swallow _hard. _Damn, she looked hot.

She noticed me staring at her eating, so she passed the apple to me. And that's when my stomach growled. "Gee, thanks. I haven't eaten for ages." I smiled at her. She pointed a spot on the apple, far from where she bit it. But instead of eating the apple form the other side, I bit down right on top of her bite marks. This reminded me of indirect kissing. She looked like she was thinking the same, as her face turned all red.

I smirked at her flushed reaction, before chewing the apple piece in my mouth, and giving the apple back to Lucy. She bit out another small bite, far away from mine. And that's when I grabbed the apple from her hands once more, and chewed off right on top of her bite marks. Damn, this made me feel like I was on top of the world. She blushed scarlet, as I returned the apple to her.

We continued eating like that. She would take a bite, and I would snatch the apple away and eat the part where she had bit in. She was blushing the whole time, but I honestly didn't care. All that I cared about, was that I was sharing an apple with her.

"Gosh Natsu, if you're gonna flirt with her, please don't do it in front of me." Gray's irritating voice boomed. Wow, I forgot he was still here. Lucy blushed even harder, and buried her head in her hands.

I just rolled my eyes. "Shut up frost face. I'm not flirting with her."

"suuuure~ you're not." Gray laughed, making me scoff. He could be such a jerk at times.

I suddenly heard the school bell ring. I guess it was time to leave. Lucy got up, and straightened her clothes, before dusting off her skirt. She packed her backpack, and walked out of the classroom. I waited until Gray got ready, wanting to talk to him. Once he slung the backpack on his right shoulder, I grabbed him by the pink tie, because it was the only piece of clothing on him, except for his pants.

"What are you doing Flame Brain?" He asked, before pushing my hand away.

"Listen Stripper, don't even think about liking Lucy. She's mine."

"Dude, you're in way over your head. I don't even like her that way. I thought that since you liked her, I would befriend her."

"I don't like her."

"Sure you don't."

"I DON'T."

"Oh? Lucy~ wanna go on a date with me?!" He asked, making me slap his face.

"I thought you didn't like her." He smirked. I don't think my slap did much damage.

"I don't."

"Dude… just go and walk her home."

I turned around, stepping out of the door. But, before I left, I mumbled a quick 'thanks' to the idiot, before quickly running out of the school. I found my blonde walking alone, and yelled "Hey Luce! Wait up!"

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

Damn. Did Natsu just thank me? Nah. I probably didn't hear him correctly. I straightened my tie, before leaving the classroom as well.

Taking out my phone, I dialed a number I never call. Well, there's a first time for everything. Especially at a time like this. The phone rang a few times, and then I heard an all-too-sweet voice answer form the other side of the line.

"Hellouuu?!"

"Hey Mira. Wait till you hear this."

* * *

_**(a/n) Ooooh Gray you sneaky bastard! **_

_**Mira, I choose you! **_

_**Use Matchmaker! **_

_**Mira used her matchmaking skills! **_

_**Lucy and Natsu are in love!**_

_**I play too much pokemon...**_

_**LOTS 'O' LOVE!**_

_**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**_


	8. Chapter 8: I'm mad at you

**(a/n) So, I woke up this morning and was all like: 'Damn I need to update THB!', and then I remembered that I already finished the story…**

**Also, i didn't have time to do a reread, so there might me some mistakes in this chappy!**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up late this morning. So, instead of my regular routine, I simply took my keys and dashed out of the apartment. I was never late for school, _never. _

As I was running down my street, I bumped into someone, and fell down.

"Are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I rubbed the back of my head, before getting up, and looking into the owner of that voice. Gray! I just nodded, smiling happily.

"Do you live in this neighborhood? I've never seen you around. I live just one street above."

I pointed my finder, to show him my cozy little house behind us, and he nodded. "Hey, maybe I could come to your house for some breakfast tomorrow. Since I don't know how to cook, and always have breakfast at the near fast food restaurant. A home cooked meal sounds amazing right about now."

I laughed, before nodding once more. And so, me and my nii-chan went to school together that day. I found it very interesting that he was Natsu's childhood friend. He talked about how Natsu and him used to have sleepovers, and how Natsu always talked in his sleep. I laughed at their crazy adventures, wishing that maybe I could've gone with them.

Once we got to school grounds, everyone started giving us weird looks. I think Gray's popularity might drop drastically if I keep hanging out with him, so I tried lowering my head down. But he noticed e, and yelled, "What are you all looking at? That's right. Lucy's cool. Deal with it."

And that's when it all started.

A lot of Gray's friends came up and started warming up to me. They told me jokes, complimented my hair and stuff, and finally, they even agreed that I wasn't some big old nerd like they all thought I was. But only one girl was acting strange. She was giving me death glares, and I started feeling a little uneasy. Gray saw her, and all the color drained out of his face. He took my hand and started running towards the school entrance. Once we got there, he took out a schedule. I looked at it, but I noticed that it wasn't ours.

"This is Erza's schedule. You know, so I that I always know where to find her." He explained.

I gave him a 'why-would-you-need-that' look. He shrugged. "I don't know why I have it. Honestly."

And once he checked it, he started pulling me towards the 'Math' classroom. Inside, Erza was yelling at one of the students, telling him to prepare for class and wait until the teacher comes. I felt Gray's hand get a little sweaty, and he let go. . He walked over to the red haired devil, before carefully poking her shoulder. The girl simply pushed up her glasses (which she didn't need, but wore for who-knows-what reasons).

"J-J-Juvia!" Gray mustered, before Erza simply shook her head in displeasure.

"I already tried explaining to her that you don't like her."

"N-No. She saw me with Lucy. She's coming for my head." Gray said dramatically.

Erza rolled her eyes, before telling Gray to get behind her, and they both stood there, the whole class watching them. And right on cue, the door of the classroom slammed open, revealing a panting blue haired girl behind them. She gave me a death glare, and turned to face Erza.

"Juvia demands that Erza moves aside." The girl said. So, her name is Juvia. But why is she talking in a third person's point of view?

"Juvia, leave Gray alone." Erza commanded, not amused.

"No! Juvia will not give up on Gray-sama! Not even if Juvia has a love rival!" She yelled, pointing towards me. Wait, what?

"She's like my little sister!" Gray defended, behind Erza's back. Wow, he kind of looked pathetic hiding from a girl… behind another girl…

"Look Juvia, I'm really not in the mood to be doing this right now. So leave and no one gets hurt." Erza said. And then, a devilish aura started arising from her body, her face showing a dangerous smirk, as she extended her arm towards Juvia. "Or else…"

The blue haired girl then screeched, before running away from us.

"You can come out now, Gray." The devil said, before Gray obeyed.

"Thanks again." He scratched his neck.

"I just hope you realize your true feelings soon enough." Our council president said, massaging the bridge of her nose.

"I already have." Gray mumbled, but not loud enough for Erza to hear him. He then proceeded to walk away. I walked away with him, looking at him weirdly. He then sighed, and started explaining.

"I kind of have a thing for this girl." He said, making me smile at his cute childish face, "But she doesn't know that, even if she is my childhood friend. And also, Juvia likes me. But… I don't feel the same way about her, y'know?"

I nodded in agreement.

We reached our classroom soon after, as we both walked in complete silence.

* * *

"Project day!" Mavis-sensei boomed, as I remembered the project I did with Natsu.

Oh no.

I FORGOT IT AT HOME!

I looked at Natsu, desperately awaiting for some sort of save.

"Hey Luce," He whispered. "I'm mad at you, but still. I came to your house this morning, and you were already gone. SO, I took the project you left on your desk and came here."

Wow. Natsu was a life saver. I dismissed the thought of him being mad at me, as he took out or project and gave it to Miss Mavis.

"Okay. I have collected your projects. The results will be posted on the notice board in front of the cafeteria, tomorrow, Be sure to check your results!" Mavis smiled.

"Yosh! We're gonna get an A for sure!" Natsu yelled. "But I'm mad at you." He whispered, before turning away and not talking to me for the rest of the class.

* * *

After that I had history, and finally it was time for lunch.

I headed to the cafeteria, and took my tray with lunch. As I was about to go to my usual spot, I saw Gray direct me to their table. Smiles greeted me as I sat next to a pink blob of depression. I poked Natsu's shoulder, but he said he was mad at me. Why though?

I poked his shoulder once more, and he didn't respond.

I did it again.

And again.

And again.

Until he finally turned his head to face me.

"Don't talk to me. Oh wait… you can't." He hissed, before turning around again.

The table went silent, and I could feel everybody's stares burning holes on m y body, even though I was looking at my shoes. I sniffed, blinking back my tears, before I raised my head, and smiled. I nodded, indicating that I was ready to do what he asked, and got up, leaving their table to go sit back on mine.

"Wait, Lucy, no, I didn't mean it!" I could hear him yell. No Lucy. Don't go back.

I sat down in the back of the cafeteria. But, I could still hear Erza and Mirajane's yelling, and I could still see Gray telling Levy not to come near me. Good. I need to be alone. And they know it.

The rest of the day, Natsu was trying to get my attention and talk to me, but I kept ignoring him, even though I hated doing that to him.

* * *

I was back home in a couple of hours. I logged on to the chat thingy, and noticed that I have 109 messages from Natsu, and 5 friend requests.

I checked the friend requests, only to find finny nicknames.

SnowStorm (that was probably Gray, since he is obsessed with everything cold. (I told you I know a lot of things about our school's students.))

SwordsWoman (wow, even the birds know that this is Erza)

BookGirl (Levy-chan~)

IronSinger (Oh my carrots, this is Gajeel?)

MatchingDemon (Mira… hide me…)

I laughed at their funny choice of nicknames, before I opened my messages. They were all messages about how sorry Natsu was. I guess I should reply.

_Luce: [It's okay Natsu. You don't have to lie just so I'm not mad at you.]_

_Natsu4Ever: [NO! LUCY! Please, look, the truth is… I was a little jealous that you started hanging around Gray more than me. I mean, we used to have breakfast together, go to school together… but now… we don't. I miss that, and I'm mad because you don't care about me anymore.]_

_Luce: […]_

_Natsu4Ever: […]_

_Luce: [Sorry. I guess I was just excited to have a new friend. ]_

_Natsu4Ever: [Sorry's not gonna cut it. 3:) muaahhaha]_

_Luce: [How can I make it up to you, master? ;) ]_

_Natsu4Ever: [MAKE ME A SANWICH!] _

_Luce: [your wish I my command, master. LOL.]_

_Natsu4Ever: [I wasn't kidding.]_

_Luce: […]_

_Natsu4Ever: [bts, ly :*]_

_Luce: [shit.]_

Natsu4Ever logged off.

Just before I got to close my computer and start making a sandwich for that idiot, I got another message, from the demon herself.

_MatchingDemon: [My matchmaker senses are tingling! Did you and Natsu make up?]_

_Luce: [Yeah, I'm not mad at him anymore. Oh, how did you guys know my account?]_

_MatchingDemon: [I beat it out of Natsu this morning. :)) ]_

_Luce: [The way you add a smiley at the end makes it weirder than it already is.]_

_MatchingDemon: [lawl. Now go! And kiss Natsu!]_

_Luce: [wat]_

_MatchingDemon: [U Ma OTP! I ship you guys! Oh, and I want a few NaLu babies when you make some.]_

_Luce: [I'm too scared to ask what NaLu means.]_

_MatchingDemon: [ ^_^ ^_^ Now, I must go. My people need me.]_

_Luce: […] _

I closed my laptop, before staring at it. Why was Mirajane acting like she's reading a romance fanfiction about me and Natsu? A romance fanfic. About me. And Natsu. Like that'll ever happen.

* * *

_**(a/n) Lucy, you have no idea. **_

_**Oh, and I've decided to do...**_

_**A SHOUOUT! YAY!**_

_**Mr CR. - yay! I'm glad you're reading this :3**_

_**FTLover - Thanks! It's always a pleasure to hear from you :)**_

_**JellyBeanBubbles - I'm also a huge Miraxus fan. I'm planning on adding some of that love in this story! Hope it all goes to plan, please continue reading, and thanks for the lovely reeview. **_

_**Mara fray - Thanks for all your precious reviews! I love your reviews so much! And, you're dubbed the winner of the contest! And you get a oneshot! Which pair do you want it to be about? I can do any ship. :3 Even if i don't ship it. Anything for you! :3**_

_**^_^ Thanks to everyone else for the support you give this story! **_

_**LOTS 'O' LOVE! **_

_**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**_


	9. Chapter 9: The magic of Babies!

**(notes) ****Sorry for uploading so late! I typed this chapter a few days ago, but i accidently forgot to save it... AND I WAS RAGING FOR AN HOUR. **

**And after that little fiasco, i was too angry to start working on it _all over_**_ again..._

* * *

I guess living alone also has its virtues. I get to eat what I want, go to bed whenever I want, do what I please, etc. but, I also have to clean the house by myself, cook, do the laundry and other things. Seeing that this isn't an easy job, I always wondered how Gray and Natsu were holding up. You know, since they were boys and stuff. So, just out of curiosity, I created a chatroom, which consisted of me, Gray and Natsu.

_Luce: [Hey guys, I've been meaning to ask you, how do you manage living alone?]_

_SnowStorm: [Easy.]_

_Natsu4Ever: [Well… uh… I guess… it's cool?]_

_Luce: [It is?] _

I was skeptical at his answer. I know the boys lived alone, and they had no one to take care of them. I didn't know what they eat, but I wanted to invite them to a family meal, so that they could have a taste of what I can do. Why did I get this idea all of a sudden? I remembered how tough it was to live alone, because I had a dream about my mom. So, I kind of felt self-pity, and wanted to dispose of that feeling. But, remembering that I'm not the only one, I thought of these two.

_Luce: [ I guess it's been a long time since you've had a home cooked meal, huh]_

_Natsu4Ever: [Totally.]_

_SnowStorm: [… what are you trying to say?]_

_Luce: [Oh nothing really. I just wanted to invite you guys over. I accidently made more pizzas then I can eat, so I need a little help.]_

_Natsu4Ever: […]_

_SnowStorm: […]_

_Natsu4Ever: [… did I ever tell you how much I love you?]_

_SnowStorm: [I'll be right there, sis.]_

_Luce: [lmao, okay guys. I'll be waiting.]_

_Natsu4Ever: [OH YEAH BITCHES!]_

I laughed at their responses, as I read them over and over again. And then I got up to actually prepare the pizzas I never really made.

As I was spreading the tomato sauce on the dough, my mind drifted off to our conversation. '_Did I ever tell you how much I love you?'_… The words echoed in my head, prompting me to spill a little more tomato sauce then I should have. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I wiped off the excess, as I started putting on some cheese. This was my third pizza, but I bet you one million jewel that it won't be enough for us. I mean, I can only eat one half, but those guys… ugh, don't even get me started on them.

As I put the third pizza in the oven, I heard a loud knock on the door. I was just about to open it, when I heard another knock from my living room window.

…

Bunch of morons.

I opened the door for Gray, and the window for Natsu. Can't he just come in like a normal person? Oh well…

Once the guys were in, I saw Natsu inhaling the aroma of my perfectly good pizzas, and I hurried to the kitchen to take out the one I was just baking. Once that was done, I served the three pizzas, and went to make some more. Knowing these guys, they probably won't stop unless they've eaten everything in sight. I laughed at how hungry they could be, before serving some more.

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

Woah, I can't believe this. The pizzas just kept coming! And they weren't like nothing I've ever tasted before! Mouthwatering and delicious. I guess my sis is a pretty good cook.

"Yo, Luce. How come whenever I come for lunch, you never cook me anything as good as this?" I heard Natsu ask, after he swallowed a whole piece.

"Wait, you've been here before?" I asked, as realization hit me.

"Yeah, dude… like, a bunch of times. First, when Lucy and I had that project thingy, which I never even saw the results to… then, I just… kept coming." He laughed at his own stupidity, before I rolled my eyes.

"So, how often do you come here, exactly?"

"I dunno, once… twice…"

"A week?"

"A day."

I was left dumbfounded. Natsu has been coming here like motherfucking owns the place, and this is my first time? That little fucker…

"Yo Lucy, why does this idiot get to stay here, and I've only been here once?" I asked the blonde.

Lucy shooker her head. I didn't understand what she was trying to say. Damn this is hard. But then, I saw her reach for her phone, and click something on it. A minute later, Natsu got a message. Once the idiot read it, he shoved the phone In my face. I waited for my vision to stabilize, as I read the message on the screen. It said:

_Tell Gray he can come here with you if he wants. _

"Oh hell yeah!" I cheered, "I don't like spending time with this dolt, but as long as it means I get to spend time with my beautiful sister—"

"HEY!" Natsu yelled, interrupting me.

"Just kidding. I'm doing this for the food."

"Freak."

We all laughed together, before the last pizzas were served and Lucy sat down to eat with us.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

We then helped Gray find his t-shirt, which _somehow _got lost in the process. After that, I shoved the males out of my house, and we all went on our way to school. While we walked, Natsu was strangely silent. I don't think I've ever seen him thinking so much. Actually I don't think I've ever seen him thinking. Period.

While we walked, Gray started sharing his storied and memories of his days with Natsu. He said that Natsu and him used to fight a lot more than they do now, and Erza used to separate them by punching them, or smashing their heads together. I laughed at her personality. But, was Erza their childhood friend? I should ask him later.

And that's when my mind drifted to my own memories. I couldn't bear thinking of those for long, because I always ended up crying. I didn't like the cold and stressful memories of my childhood days. Actually, now that I think about it, they were all lonely and cruel. Probably the only good memory I had is when I sneaked out of the estate and met some random boy that was crying about something. We ended up being friends at the end of the day, but I never saw him after that. I don't even remember what he was crying about! But, I also like the memories of my mother. She was the only one who was ever there for me. And I loved her for that. I still do.

"Hey, Luce," Natsu's indecisive voice suddenly brought me back to reality. "Can I ask you something weird?"

I nodded in approval.

"D-Do you remember… uh… some bo-"

"Gray-sama~!" Suddenly, a raging Juvia came pushing throught the crowd of students, as she lunged herself onto Gray, holding him for dear life. I laughed at how awkward they looked, with her clinging on him, and him trying to wiggle away.

I turned to face Natsu. What was he talking about, again?

"Never mind. It was a stupid question anyways." He grinned lazily, before taking my hand, and practically pulling me in the school.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" I heard Gray's fading cries for help, as we dashed forward to the Art classroom.

Art was one of the classes which we had together. Gray and Levy were also with us. As Natsu and I ran into the classroom, a sulking Gray also waltzed in.

"Alright class." The teacher suddenly popped out of nowhere, as he began teaching. "Today, we will be drawing something interesting and fun!" The class groaned, knowing that Mr Reedus's 'fun' means sitting on a chair and painting a bowl of fruit for a couple of days.

"We will be drawing our families!" He shouted, happily.

Oh great. Just _great. _Who am I supposed to draw? My dead mother, or my abusive father which I ran away from? Hmm, both excellent choices.

"Now now class, I didn't mean your current family. I meant your future one!" My eyebrows knitted together, as I tried to understand where he was going with this.

"I want you all, to draw what you want your family to look like after a couple of years! Draw your future husband or wife, and your kids, too!"

"Can we draw a dog?" Someone asked, as the whole class burst in laughter.

"Remember that this counts in your final grade" Reedus-sensei's words echoed in the classroom. "Enjoy painting this, for it is a perfect manifestation of your being and a fine expression of your soul and it's hopes in life alone. It is a good vibrant feeling of expressing your inner thoughts and allowing you to drift in your self-being, letting out your true spirit to wander on the blank canvas, and paint your entire world of freedom, going past all limitations to achieve a goal in which you alone decide the prize! For it it you imagination that makes this possible! And you will—"

He kept going on and on about how this thing will work wonders in our minds and similar things like that. The students just ignored him and went on with their work, concentrating on their drawing.

I peeked at Gray, to notice him coloring something red. I was unable to see very well from the distance I had, so I just looked at Natsu's drawing. I could make out what his scribbles were, as I sighed in defeat, and looked back at Levy's paper. She was brushing the tip of her pencil off the paper, creating circles In which she continued to draw eyes.

I slumped in mu chair, sulking. What am I supposed to draw? I don't know how I want my husband to look like! Heck, I don't even know how many kids I want!?

I started by drawing myself. And… let's just say I failed… miserably.

My head was nothing but a deformed circle. My eyes were too small, and my ears were too big. My hair looked like a sorry excuse for a broom, and my dress was just… wrong. My hands didn't look like hands at all, and my legs were thinner then Barbie's. The drawing was practically screaming: "Kill me, please!"

I crumpled the piece of paper, as I tossed it somewhere in my bag. And then, I felt Natsu poke me on the cheek. I looked at him, as he whispered, "Luce, look at my drawing!", before shoving it in my face. I looked at it, trying to understand what those sticks were. It took me a good few minutes to understand they were people, as I was now having trouble to tell apart head from shoe. Natsu pointed at a pink blob in the center of the drawing as he said proudly "That's me!"

He then pointed at another blob, grinning, "And that's you." He then continued to point at small little stick figures all around the two big ones. "And these are our babies!"

It took me a moment to let it all sync in.

…

Me… Natsu… babies… together… married…

I felt the world go numb as all the oxygen was sucked out of my lungs. It felt like my chest was too tight, and there wasn't enough space for my heart's constant hyper beating. I was now hyper-ventilating, as I couldn't get enough of the air surrounding me.

"Yo, you okay there Luce?" I heard Natsu ask, as he poked my cheek again.

"What's up with her?" Gray asked, whilst yelling "YOSH! I'm all done!"

"Hey lemme see!" I heard Natsu yell, as I was still in a daze.

"Later." Gray shook it off, as he reached for my forehead. "Why are you all flushed like that Lucy?"

"She's been acting all weird, well, _weirder _ever since I showed her my drawing." He said, giving his 'masterpiece' to Gray. Gray took it, as he scanned through the paper. He seemed to get it faster than me though, as his eyes widened, and he was having trouble closing his mouth.

"Uhh, Natsu, do you know what this means?"

"uhh, no?"

"This means you and Lucy are married, and have… like, a dozen kids!"

"33 kids." Natsu corrected.

"Oh my, he even counted the kids" Gray sighed dramatically. "This just shows how head-over-heels in love with her you are!"

"What? NO! I just wanted to make a drawing with us! I think we'd make cute babies! That's all!" Natsu defended himself.

"LUCY!" They both turned to me. But luckily, the bell rang when it did, and I bolted out of the room.

* * *

Mira's P.O.V

As the bell rang, I left my classroom, only to be passed by a blushing Lucy, and a panting Natsu running after her. A few moments later, a laughing Gray emerged, making me stop him in his tracks and ask what's going on.

He sighed in defeat, as his face stretched into a grin and he started explaining. "Natsu drew this 'masterpiece' with him and Lucy."

My eyes widened at the mention of my OTP. "And?"

"And, Lucy and him were holding hands, and there were hearts, lots of colours, babies…"

My ears perked up at the mention of my favorite word. " .Babies?" I hissed slowly.

"uhh, 33?"

"Aww! That's my favorite baby number!" I squealed! Gray shot me a look.

"Gray, get me that picture. I don't care if you have to die trying, only to be reincarnated and try again. Just get me that damn picture! I don't care if you have to go through Erza! I just want it! I want the real thing! So I can frame it, put it on my wall, worship it, love it—"

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll try."

"Yaaaaaay! Babies!"

I ran off to my classroom. Once I entered I realized that I didn't have a class with Natsu or Lucy today. Aww to bad, I won't be able to spread the joy of babies with them. Oh well,

"BABIES!" I yelled out to the class, as they all turned to stare at me.

"BABIES!"

"Mira stop."

"Fine."

…

…

…

…

"BABIES!"

"MIRA!"

* * *

_**(notes) Don't have time for a shoutout, but i wanna tell Mara Fray that I've uploaded the right oneshot this time. Sorry for the mess up...**_

_**LOTS 'O' LOVE!**_

_**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~ (Also, thanks to everyone who said they loved my catch phrase! I love you my pretties!)**_


	10. Chapter 10: I like your hair

_**(notes): YAAAAY! New chappy! I'm not really a fan of this chapter, but eh. Next one will probably be about Natsu's memories. :3**_

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

"_You're a big boy! Big strong boys like you don't cry. Here, take this. If you're ever left alone again, just hug it, and think of me._"

"WAIT! DON'T GO! COME BACK!" I shouted, as I finally came to a clearing.

It was just a dream…

I was now fully awake, and sitting on my uncomfortable bed. I looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 6:23 Am. Damn, I need to stop dreaming about my past. I glanced around my half-clean room, before realizing that my scream had chased the dreams away, and I won't be able to fall asleep again. I hated this. It always happened. I woke up early in the morning due to a dream about my dad, or the girl I met, and I can't sleep afterwards. It was just tiring. I rolled around in my bed, before I finally decided to get up and take a shower.

After my daily routine had finished, and I packed my backpack with lousy books, I checked the clock in the living room. 8:03 AM. It was early for school, so Lucy probably isn't up yet. There she goes again… Wandering into my mind. I have to find a way to stop connecting everything to her. Ever single detail I spot, reminds me of her. For example, whenever I look at the sun, the yellow color radiating from it, reminds me of her hair. The blue sky reminds me of her blue hair tie, coconut reminds me of her smell, and chocolate reminds me of her pretty eyes. I'm a freak. Goodness gracious… I even sound like Mira!

I spared a quick glance to the yellow teddy bear on my bed, before running out of my apartment. I dashed past houses and pushed past people, just to get to the cute little cottage-like house on Strawberry Street. Ringing the bell would be a waste of time, so I just climbed in through her kitchen window. I need to remind her to close her windows. On second thought, I'd better not. How else am I going to get in?

As I was halfway through the window, I smirked, talking to myself, "Entering through the window, like a boss!"

"Yeah, because entering through the door, is just too mainstream." I heard another voice snort from behind me. I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"Yo Gray. What are you doing at my girl's house?"

"Woah woah woah. Your girl?" He laughed, making me roll my eyes. Great, now what do I do?

"Relax, hot sauce, I was just passing through here. Wait… since when are you up so early?" He quirked a brow, as I said, "I should be asking you the same thing."

"Well, unlike you, shit-for-brains, I always get up early to go training."

"Oh, and what do you train? How NOT to take off your shirt?"

"WHAT!? My shirt is still on! See—… oh." He immediately shut up, as he ran off to look for his shirt. I just rolled my eyes, before closing the window behind me. I crept up to her bedroom, before quietly opening it. I just hope she wasn't changing or something, because she would so kick me out! Not that I don't wanna see her naked but… damn it Natsu! Keep it together man! I pushed the wooden object a little, to peek inside.

And there she was—still sleeping on the bed. I slowly walked over to her, noticing that she didn't shift or turn. She must be dreaming about something, since she was making some weird faces, before her features finally relaxed, as she smiled in her sleep. She looked so cu—damn it!

Suddenly, my body started moving on its own, as I lifted the blanked, uncovering her. She was wearing an oversized red shirt, and loose white shorts. Her face grimaced at the lack of heat, as I hesitated on whether to wake her up or not. She was so peaceful and cute, but I was _really _hoping she could make me a sandwich or something. I saw her shiver slightly. She must be cold. But, instead of simply covering her with the blanket, I decided on lying down next to her—something I would surely regret later—and cover us both up with the pink blanket. Her body relaxed, as she inched closer to the heat source – me. I noticed that, so I wrapped my hands around her waist, protectively. I _did _have abnormal body heat, so warming her up should be a walk in the park. I felt her snuggle in my chest, as she intertwined her legs with mine. Damn… I was trying so hard _not _to ravish her in her sleep.

"Mm" She mumbled, before letting out a content sigh. I chuckled at how cute she looked. Her hair was all messy, and she wasn't wearing anything too lady-like or dressy, but I think this look fit her most. As I inhaled her sweet aroma, I felt myself doze off…

* * *

"_Hey, I like your hair. It's yellow."_

"_Hey did I say that I like your hair? It's yellow."_

But before I got to finish my dream, I felt something cold splash on my face, as my eyes jerked open, and I jumped out of bed, wanting the kick whoever did that's ass. I touched my cheeks to realize it was water, as a blonde girl materialized in front of me.

"Did you just splash water on me?" I asked angrily.

She didn't reply—what a shocker!—but she shoved one of her laptops in my hands, as she stomped over to the other. I took in my surroundings, as I remembered falling asleep next to my girl.

_Luce: [What the fuck are you doing here?]_

_Natsu4Ever: [I told you, don't say 'fuck'. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be using bad words.]_

_Luce: [Cut the crap.]_

_Natsu4Ever: [Alright, alright, just keep your panties on]_

_Luce: [fuck you.]_

_Natsu4Ever: [Sure. When?]_

_Luce: [SHUT UP]_

_Natsu4Ever: [It was a joke. Unless you're up for it.]_

_Luce: [Why are you here?]_

_Natsu4Ever: [I wanted to rape you.]_

_Luce: [WHAT]_

_Natsu4Ever: [I was hungry! Damn woman!]_

_Luce: [YOU WERE HUGGING ME IN MY SLEEP!]_

_Natsu4Ever: [I DON'T HUG! I cuddle :3 ]_

_Luce: [SAME SHIT]_

_Natsu4Ever: [Tsk tsk. Language, young lady.]_

_Luce: [I don't give two shits. Out of my room, now!]_

_Natsu4Ever: [Out of your room? Fine, I'll be in the kitchen, then.]_

I slammed the laptop shut, and before she could protest, I made my way to her kitchen. Seconds later, she stomped in after me. She glared, pointing at the door.

"What? I can't understand you." I acted innocent, as she fumed, pointing to the door again.

"Oh well… I'd better stay here for a little longer." I said, shaking my head.

She scoffed, as she crossed her arms on her (huge) chest. I just hummed innocently.

And suddenly, an idea hit me. "Hey Luce, wanna play a game with me?"

She stopped slicing the bread, and raised a brow at me. "It's a game where we both tell each other something interesting about ourselves." She then reached in her pocket, and pulled out her phone.

_BEEP BEEP. _

I opened my phone, to find a text message from Lucy.

[_You had my curiosity. Now you have my attention._]

[_Stop quoting DiCaprio, and tell me are you in or not?_]

[_Fine. After I make us some breakfast._]

I reread the text just to make sure I read it correctly. She wanted to play my game, _and _cook me breakfast? I wanna marry this girl.

I helped her make some sandwiches, and she opened her laptop, ready to play. We agreed that I would talk, and she would type.

"So, hmm, something about me that you don't know…" I pondered for a minute. What do I tell her? "Promise you won't laugh?"

[_I'll try not to._]

"Uh… well… I sleep with a teddy bear.."

One. Two. Three…

The room erupted with full blown laughter, as she was desperately trying to quiet down, clasping her hands to cover her mouth. Tears dwelled up in her chocolate eyes, as she was laughing in her hands. I just rolled my eyes, not expecting her to overreact so much.

[_LMAO! I can't believe it! The almighty Dragneel… pfffft_] And she laughed some more. I waited for a good few minutes before her laughter finally died down, and she became serious again.

"Your turn." I said to her, as she nodded, and started typing.

[_Hmm… I like to sleep in my panties on._]

"Uhh?"

[… Just _my panties on._]

I held my hand over my nose, trying not to get a nosebleed and die out of blood loss. She giggled, but suddenly, the color drained from her face, as she typed in something really quick, before running off to get her backpack. Once I was sure that my nose was in a stable condition, I checked her laptop.

[_I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE DRAWING FOR MR. REEDUS!_]

I decided to follow her to the living room, since we still had time before school started. I saw her leaning over a white piece of paper, her concentration high. I leaned over her shoulder, to peek on the drawing. I saw a girl with blonde hair—Lucy—a little baby with yellow hair—her son or daughter—and finally, there was a man with white hair. She seemed to be deciding on which color to use for his hair. But then, she groaned, and stuffed the drawing in her backpack.

"You should go change." I advised, as we saw that it was almost time for school. She nodded, before disappearing into her room.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I changed into my school uniform, before walking out of my bedroom, only to see Natsu holding my backpack in the air, with a guilty smile. I didn't have time to be angry, so I just snatched it out of his hands, and slung in on my shoulders.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

Good, she didn't suspect a thing. Once we were out, we walked to school together. Going to Lucy's house before school, and sometimes after school became my best habit. As we were walking down the street, I saw a pair of students walk past us. The boy was holding the girl's bag too. I glanced at Lucy, only to see her watch the couple with longing eyes. Suddenly, I reached out for her backpack, and pulled it off. She panicked, but as soon as she saw it was just me, calmed down. I grinned, "Mind if I carry this for a while?"

The smile I got in return was far better than any gift a man could ever receive. She then pulled me down a little, so that I was her height, and pecked me on the cheek.

Correction: The kiss was far better than the smile.

Even though it was just on the cheek, it somehow felt… special.

"You okay dude?" I turned around to see Gray, shirtless as ever, looking at me with an amused expression. Lucy gave him a hug (that lucky bastard). We continued walking together. Then Gray suddenly stopped. "Hold the fuck up." He yelled, me and Lucy turning around to look at him.

"Is Natsu… carrying… _your _backpack!?" He asked Lucy with a horrified face. Lucy just giggled, and nodded. "Wow. I've never seen him like this." Gray said in amazement, as if this were the weirdest thing in the world. "You really have him wrapped around your finger, huh Luce?"

"No she doesn't!" I protested, "And stop calling her that! It's my nickname!" I yelled, him rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I just can't believe you would actually care for a girl."

"I care, if it's Lucy."

Gray shot me look that said someone's-in-loooove, but he didn't say anything. And I was silently thanking him for that.

"Alright students, today is grading day! So take out your drawings from last time, and present them to me. I will be grading them here and now. So, while I'm doing that, I expect you to behave, and doodle on this sheet of paper." He said, as he gave out paper to the whole class.

I saw Lucy take out her drawing, not even bothering to look at it. Thank goodness. As Mr. Reedus took her drawing, he stared back to her. She didn't seem to understand why he was looking at her like she grew a second head, but she didn't pay attention to it much. Then he came to me, and just as I was about to give him my drawing, Gray took it and ran out of the classroom.

It took us a good five seconds to process what had happened, before Reedus started yelling something. I didn't even have time to react, as Freeze Dick was back in the classroom, giving the paper to Reedus.

"Sorry… I uh… thought it was… uh… on fire." He blurted out, making everyone laugh.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to think about that in detention. Saturday." Reedus commanded, as Gray mumbled something about 'totally not worth it' and take out his own drawing.

I saw something painted red. Wait… was that?... nah. My mind must be playing tricks on me.

Reedus graded our drawings, and gave back our pictures. Once Lucy got hers, I saw her face gawk in horror, as she was trying not to punch a hole in the wall. She then turned to me, pointing at the drawing.

Her 'husband's' hair was pink. Just the way I colored it while she was changing. "Oops. Did I do that? My bad." I acted innocent, as she flushed, and showed me the grade.

_** A- Comment: Nicely drawn. Take note of the male in the drawing. Is it coincidental, or does that represent someone? You have a wonderful way of expressing your emotions and feelings toward a person you love. **_

I suppressed the urge to laugh out loud, as she was trying not to blush any harder. I then looked at my grade, only to be equally surprised.

_** B+ Comment: Even though drawing skills are not good, the flow of emotion hidden within is highly readable. I like your perspective of seeing things, and continue to express your feelings toward someone by drawing.**_

"Hey Luce, look!" I showed her mine. She read it, underlining the words with her fingertip, as she brushed her skin off the comment. Suddenly, her finger stopped at '_your feelings toward someone'_.

"He's talking about you." I said.

She nodded, blush still coating her cheeks.

We were back at her house, watching a movie. She was sitting next to me, staying surprisingly still. I glanced at her, only to notice she was asleep. I carried her bridal style up to her bedroom, as I laid down next to her. I know I should go home, but I can't get enough of her smell, and the feeling of her body against mine.

"Lucy Heartfilia, what are you doing to me?"

I covered us up with her blanket. As soon as I wrapped my arms around her waist, I brought her closer to me. I laid her head on top of my chest, and we stayed like that for a little while, her still asleep. I could feel her relax in my arms, letting me hold her. I brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, as I couldn't stop staring at her.

"I love your hair…" I whispered, as moonlight from the windows fell softly on her sleeping face.

"… It's yellow."

* * *

_**(notes): I used that sentence "I like your hair, it's yellow" In a few previous chapters. I know I know, it's an awful way to compliment a girl, but Natsu is just... Natsu! **_

_**Also, I LOVED the reviews I got for my previous chapter, and I wanted to say that I love you guys a lot. And thanks again to whoever added this story to a community. It means a lot to me. **_

CrazyAnimeFan1228 _**– I will, in the chapter after natsu's memories. I'm getting Grayza feels too, and I've already got it all planned out. **_

Swiftalicious_** \- You have no idea how happy I am to hear that! **_

Guest_**– YAY! I've always seen Gray and Lucy as a brother and sister. It just… feels best for them, you know?**_

CrazyAnimeFan1228 _**\- Thanks! I feel honored that someone thinks so highly of my story! Kisses!**_

_**Thanks a lot to other reviewers too! **_

_**Also, thanks so much to whoever wrote the review: "**I was making the most inhumane pterodactyl screeches throughout this whole story!**" or something like that. I don't remember it very well, I read it a long time ago, and forgot to reply. It's just that that review made me laugh so hard, mom was starting to get worried about my health -_-**_

_**LOTS 'O' LOVE!**_

_**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**_


	11. Chapter 11: Blonde Memories

_**(Notes): FINALLY! They set up internet in my new home! It has been **__**days **__**people! **__**Internetless days! **_

_**I never thought I'd be so happy about some dude I don't know coming into the apartment like he owned the place. I hated his guts until he said "There, I set up your wi-fi." And then, I fell for the guy! (even though he's old enough to be my grandpa) xD jk jk **_

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANYWAYS, Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

_**The story so far: **_

I covered us up with her blanket. As soon as I wrapped my arms around her waist, I brought her closer to me. I laid her head on top of my chest, and we stayed like that for a little while, her still asleep. I could feel her relax in my arms, letting me hold her. I brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, as I couldn't stop staring at her.

"I love your hair…" I whispered, as moonlight from the windows fell softly on her sleeping face.

"… It's yellow."

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

A few days passed since I slept at Lucy's place, and I haven't been able to forget how comfortable and nice it was. I should seriously consider moving in with the girl.

I was currently lying on my bed, as I thought about Lucy's warm bed. Correction: Lucy's warm bed with her in it. Damn… I feel like breaking into her house and begging her to let me sleep with her. (not like that, you perverted little bastards)

I was still considering it, when I jumped out of my bed, took one of my t-shirts, and raced over to Lucy's. On my way there, I remembered the reaction she had when she woke up that day.

* * *

_Her eyes slowly fluttered open, as she gazed upon me. At first, she didn't seem to understand where we were, but then, she noticed the frilly pink room of hers. She panicked a little, taking out a phone, which she got from who-knows where, and texted me. _

_[Why are you in my bed!?] the text said._

"_You fell asleep on my lap last night." I lied. She fell asleep on the other end of the couch, so there was no way we could've even touched. I just wanted to make her feel uncomfortable for a change. _

_Her face flushed red, as she looked at me in anticipation, urging me to continue. "And then, I took you to your bed. But, when I wanted to leave, you tugged on my arm, and wouldn't let me go. So, I stayed." That was a lie too. But I just loved seeing her blush like that. _

_[Sorry…] I got another text. I smiled at her, "Nah. I kinda liked it."_

_[PERVERT!] was her next response. "You don't have to lie, Lucy. You know you enjoyed that." Her face grew even redder, as she rushed out of the room._

* * *

I saw her many times after that. I mean, I practically stalk the girl. I was now inside her house (entering from the window, of course). I made my way up the stairs. Even before I pushed the door open, I could hear soft humming sounds coming from inside. I chuckled, before knocking on her bedroom door. The humming stopped immediately. "Before you panic and hit me with a chair, I just want to say, It's me, Natsu."

She opened the door, anger all over her face. And before she could do something rash—like kick my balls—I threw my t-shirt over her head. She seemed surprised, as she inspected the object.

"It's my favorite shirt." I said. It was dark read, with a dragon on it. "You always wear big, oversized shirts at home, mostly when you're sleeping. So, I thought this would look good on you." I complimented. Her face softened, and she looked at me with a thankful expression. "Put it on." I urged, watching her as she disappeared in the bathroom, only to appear seconds later, wearing yellow short-shorts (which looked surprisingly comfortable) and the t-shirt I gave her.

She twirled around, admiring herself in the full-length mirror on her wall. "You look…" I paused, out of breath, as she stopped to glance my way. "…gorgeous."

The look of pure embarrassment she had on was priceless, as she giggled softly. She yawned cutely, as I saw it was already 12:53AM. "Tired?" She nodded. "C'mon." I said, as I took her to her bed, and covered her with the blanket. She smiled at me, and it was time to leave, but I was frozen on the spot. She looked at me with curiosity, as I sat on the bed, next to her lying figure. "Can I stay?" I blurted out suddenly, surprised by my own words. She blinked in confusion, and she was now thinking it over.

She moved her body a little to the left, and patted the space next to her. I silently cheered as I laid down next to her. She smiled at me, before turning the other way. My arms immediately encircled her waist, and she let out a sound of surprise. "Sorry, I tend to get overprotective during the night time." I said, which was half true. She kept squirming in place, trying to wiggle out of my grasp, but I just kept on hugging her. "Come on Luce, please just let me hold you." I begged, as she suddenly stopped shifting, and turned her head to look at me. Even if it was dark, I could still see blush embracing her cheeks. She slightly nodded, before once again turning her back on me. I buried my head in her neck, pulling her as close as humanly possible, as in inhaled her sweet scent. She didn't seem to mind me tightening my grip around her, as I was now holding her for dear life. She relaxed in my arms, and fell asleep quicker than I could imagine. I stroke her hair. I loved it when she fell asleep first. I could hold her as much as I want, and like I want. I repositioned ourselves, so that I was lying on my back, and Lucy on my chest. She looked so small, vulnerable… Then, on the spot, I decided that I would hold her forever. And that's a promise I tend to keep.

I brushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. I loved doing that, it gave me a feeling of possession, like she was mine, and mine only. The more I stared at her—the more she reminded me of the little girl I met when I was little… And, as we lay in each other's arms in Lucy's bed, I could feel the memories overflowing, and the image of a little girl resurfacing, to remind me of my most painful, but also most reassuring memory. I remembered it all too clear…

* * *

_I was just a little boy back then. Seven years old. My dad, Igneel, had told me that we were going fishing. I've never been fishing before, so I was excited. He took me to his car, and we entered. I was sitting in the back, and he was in the driver's seat. He didn't say one thing to me throughout the whole journey. _

_As we drove by, we passed a lot of houses and buildings. It took us an hour, till dad finally stopped the car. "Come on Natsu." I could hear him say, like it was yesterday. _

_We walked out of our car, and it took a few minutes to adjust to the bright rays of the shining sun. Once I took in my surroundings, I was a little surprised. "Where's the lake?" I asked, in confusion. _

_We were in another town, somewhere I've never been before. "This is Hargeon." Dad said, as he kept trying not to look at me. He was looking straight ahead, and I saw him shake his head slightly. _

_Hargeon was a port town, so it was surrounded by the waves of the sea. I thought we were going to fish there, so I started skipping towards the water. "Natsu get back here." His voice was dangerous, dry. I never would've guessed it was coming from him. _

_I turned around to meet the angry eyes of my father. He looked repulsive, savage even. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you, boy." He said, as he opened the front door of our car. "I'm going, now." He said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Huh? Wait for me." I said, as I was struggling to open the back door, trying my best with my little hands. _

"_No, Natsu. You'll stay here." He suddenly said, making me gawk at him. What was he trying to say? "I didn't bring you here for fishing." His voice grew impatient, as he probably had somewhere to be. "Why did you bring me?" I asked, as I still didn't get what he was saying. "You were never smart, to begin with. Of course you wouldn't understand." I didn't quite get what he was saying back then, so the words didn't hurt as much as they do now. _

"_What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to understand. _

"_Listen to me Natsu!" His voice was now a full blown yell. "I didn't bring you here to enjoy the sceneries, boy! I brought you here, so that you won't know how to come back." His voice was now cold, but quiet. "Now, go." He said, waving his hand, like you would do when you were setting a bird free. But I didn't want this freedom._

"_No daddy! Wait!" I yelled, as I watched him get in the car. I ran up to the driver's window, and he opened it. "I don't need a kid slowing me down Natsu. I don't need… you." He hissed, making my eyes water. _

"_But I need you!" I yelled. "I don't care!" He shouted, his voice filled with hatred. When did he start hating me all of a sudden? "But dad—" _

"_Don't call me dad!" He snapped, as he turned on the car. He brought his window back up, and I was now banding on the glass with my little hands. I was on the verge of crying, as I desperately tried opening the back door. It was locked. _

"_Father!"I yelled, as the car started moving slowly. I was running after it, the tears I was holding back, now streaming down my cheeks. "Wait!" _

_That was the last thing I yelled at him. _

_The car speeded up, as he drove down the empty streets. I was still running after him, when I suddenly tripped and fell down. When I got back on my feet, I saw he was long gone. _

_I fell back on the middle of the road, crying my eyes out. Not caring if a car passes by and smashes me. I didn't know how to return home. Heck, I didn't even have a home to return to, anymore. _

_I sat there for what seemed like forever, just crying. No one stopped to even look at the little boy crying on the streets. No one cared. It started raining soon, so the drops from the sky merged with my salty tears. _

_I was silently hoping for a car to pass by. Or better yet, a bus. But no, I couldn't even die. _

_At that draining moment of desperation, I felt something poke my shoulder. I turned around to see a little girl with blonde hair, holding an umbrella. She was looking at me with such warmth, that I thought she knew me from somewhere. _

"_Why are you crying?" Her soft voice asked. _

"_H-He l-l-left me here. Alone."I cried out in agony, as her expression softened._

"_But you're not alone. I'm here." She smiled at me._

"_But I don't want you! I want my dad!" I snapped, making her eyes water slightly. She blinked back her tears, and swallowed hard, before putting a smile back on. "Okay." She said timidly. _

_I wanted to say 'sorry', but nothing came out of my mouth. I was too sad and still shocked from what had happened, that I couldn't even apologize. _

"_I'm going to leave you alone now. But please, take this." She said, shoving her small red umbrella in my hands. _

"_What about you?" I asked. "Oh, you need it more than I do. I live close by." She smiled once more. Then, she turned around, but I took her wrist. "Wait." I practically whispered. She turned around, "Can you stay a little longer?" I asked. _

"_Sure! But, let's sit on the sidewalk. Mommy said I shouldn't walk on the road." She said, pulling me towards the sidewalk. "Your mom sounds nice." I said. "She died a few days ago." The girl said, as tears dwelled in her eyes once more. "But it's okay. One of our maids, Virgo, said that she lives in the sky now." Her tears disappeared, as she looked up at the sky. _

"_Virgo used to say, that when it's raining, some of the people who live in the sky are crying. Maybe momma's crying." She trailed off, looking down at her shoes. We were sitting at the edge of the sidewalk. I was holding the umbrella over both of our heads. _

"_You said you wanted your dad. I don't want my dad. You can have mine." She suddenly said, making me eye her in confusion. "Why don't you want your dad?" _

"_Because he doesn't want me." _

_I sensed that this was a touchy subject, so I didn't go any further. So, that's why she almost cried when I said I wanted my dad earlier. Her face suddenly lit up, as if she just remembered something. "I just remembered something!" Wow… lucky guess. _

_She then showed me her bag. It looked a little too big for her to carry. "It was momma's." She smiled at the object, as I nodded. She then opened it, and rummaged through the messy interior. Once she found what she was looking for, she took out a yellow teddy bear, with pretty blue eyes. _

_I didn't understand why she took it out. She suddenly shoved it in my face, squealing like e little girl! Oh wait…_

"_You're a big boy! Big strong boys like you don't cry. Here, take this. If you're ever left alone again, just hug it, and think of me._" _She giggled, as I took the surprisingly soft gift. "Momma gave it to me." I stopped staring at it, to listen to her. I_t was yellow… just like her hair. I remember calling her 'the girl with the yellow hair', and that's why whenever I complimented Lucy, I said: 'It's yellow', because it brought back a lovely memory. __

"_I used to be afraid of the thunder. So, momma gave me this teddy bear, and told me 'When you're afraid again, take this, hug it, and remember you're safe as long as it's still with you'." _

"_Take it back. It's a memento of your mother." I said to her, but she shook her head. _

"_No, you take it. Now, it's a memento from me." _

_My chest tightened, as I looked down on the object. She gave away a precious thing like that to someone she doesn't even know. "Thank you…" is all I could say. She just smiled at me, and… hugged me? I felt her small cold arms encircle my neck. "Just promise me you'll keep it." _

"_Forever." I said, before a guy with blonde hair showed up. "You scared me half to death!" He yelled. "You noticed I was gone?" The girl asked with hope in her eyes. I think her father is warming up to her._

"_No, one of the maids said you were missing." He shrugged, before taking her arm and pulling her away from me. "Thanks for coming to get me dad." She smiled. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Just go in your room." He said, but she still smiled. Her life wasn't as tough as mine, but it wasn't a picnic either. _

_That's when I remembered something. "Hey! What's your name!?" I yelled out. The response I got was just the soft pitter-patter of the raindrops hitting the ground. She was gone._

* * *

I shifted in place, trying to pull Lucy even closer to me. "Luce!" I whisper/yelled, as I shook her awake. Her eyes fluttered open, as she rubbed them with her hand. Cute!

She hummed, looking at me.

"Sorry for waking you up. I just wanted to say 'Good Night'. " I mentally face-palmed myself for ruining such a nice moment. But she just giggled lightly, and nodded. She lay back down on my chest, wrapping her arms around my neck. She was hugging me back. _She was hugging me back!? _

"Don't ever leave me. I can't go through that again."

She didn't seem to understand what i was talking about, but she nodded, as I buried my nose in her hair, to smell her lovely aroma. She shivered, as I noticed how weird it looked. I was sniffing her hair. Who does that!? I suddenly got the urge to blurt out something very cliché. And I did.

"I wish this moment could last forever…"

* * *

**(Notes): I had **_**so **_**much trouble with writing this chapter. It somehow.. didn't end up as well as I thought it would. I really don't like how it turned out… but still. **

**Oh! My BFF/cousin invited me to sleep over at her place tonight. HELL YEAH. PARTEH PARTEH. **

**But~ apparently my mom's still 'thinking about it'. -_- Wish me luck!**

**LOTS 'O' LOVE! **

**~ With Keys, through Flames! Aye! ~**


	12. Chapter 12: Are you having a threesome?

**(notes): Guess who's mom let them sleep over at their cousin's!? :DD ****…**** not mine. **

**Lol, jk, she let me (after dad spent an hour saying 'it's not that big of a deal') **

**Seriously, thanks for wishing me luck guys, that just made my day**

**Also, thanks for reading, and reviewing! I love you! **

**Marry me *^***

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

Son of a bitch!

Natsu is currently eating _all _of my cookies! That little idiot! I can't believe he's doing this! After I made him breakfast _and _washed his hair (don't ask… please…) this is how he thanks me? Ugh! I just wanna kick him in the balls!

Damn… I've never been so mad in my life! I was saving the cookies for when Erza and Levy-chan come to watch a movie later!

" I still don't get why you're so mad, Luce." Natsu said, in between stuffing his face. "I mean, you _obviously _need to cut down on the eating."

I mentally choked him to death.

"Like,:" He continued, "You have way more fat than you can burn." He said nonchalantly, while drinking my milk _straight out of the carton! _

That's it. I've decided how to kill him. First, I'll claw his eyes out with a spoon, and then stick it up his ass.

"I mean," He started again, "your boobs are like, _huge. _And it's not like your ass is something to joke about either. It's no wonder you're really heavy. And trust me, I've carried you way too many times to know your weight."

_Snap. _

I ran up to my drawers, to take out the biggest kitchen knife that was legally sold in stores, and dashed for him. I will have his head!

"Uh…" He watched me approach him, as he yelled, "I regret nothing!" Before getting up to run around the house, and try to escape me.

Suddenly the front door (which I forgot to lock) opened, and Gray came in, "Yo Luce, can I borrow—" He stared at me and Natsu chasing each other. "—never mind." He then noticed the knife in my hand. "Uhh, I'm just gonna go… and uh… _not _die." He said, before leaving.

"To infinity and beyond!" Natsu suddenly yelled, jumping out of my window. I chased after him, stopping at the widely opened window, to look down upon his lying figure, having trouble to pink himself up from the fall. "I'll be back." He said in a deep voice, before limping away from my house, holding his ass. Ouch.

* * *

I opened the door, to greet my guests. Erza was carrying a paper bag filled with something, and Levy-chan had a CD with her. The girls had decided each to contribute by Levy choosing the movie, and Erza bringing the snacks, so I had no need to cry about Natsu eating my cookies.

Levy had picked "17 again". We were debating on weather watching "17 and guilty", or "The Other Woman", but Levy suddenly screamed "I'll pick the damn movie!" and it had been that way ever since.

It turned out that the things in Erza's bag were cakes and chips. I silently thanked her for bringing food, so that I didn't have to run to the store and restock.

* * *

[_And then, he said I was fat!_] I had just finished explaining to the girls what my morning had been like, through messages.

We laughed, before we heard a knock on the door, and suddenly, everything became dead silent.

"Lucy! Natsu!" We heard Gray's voice from outside, "Are you guys dead yet?"

None of us replied.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, "Since your dead, you probably won't mind me sleeping in your bed naked, bathing in cookies and watching old 80' movies." He said again.

We had to keep our laughter in, just to let him think there was no one home.

"Oh boy, I guess there is no one home…" He said, "I guess I'll just have to, **AHA**!" He yelled, as he kicked the already unlocked door open. We were in the living room, so he couldn't see us. "Guys, I'm coming in! Hope you're not having sex!" He shouted, as my face turned beat red.

He then slammed the living room door open, and we burst into laughter. He stood there, confusion evident on his face, as he finally gathered the courage to ask, "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING FUCK!?" We laughed lauder. "I thought you guys were fucking or something. I thought I was going to see Natsu naked!" He exhaled loudly. "Don't scare me like that again! Although… there probably won't be much to see." He scratched his neck, as Levy almost peed herself on the couch.

"Wait wait wait. Don't tell me you guys are having a threesome?" He asked, as our faces became pale. "Eww! Gross!

…

Can I join?"

"PERVERT!" Levy yelled. "What, I'm practically naked already." He said, pointing to his boxers. Our faces became a color that could rival Erza's hair, as we stared at the man.

"What? I was joking." He rolled his eyes. "Unless, you girls really—"

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Erza yelled, as she took out a _sword? _And placed it on his neck.

"Where the fuck did you get that, woman?" Gray yelled, staring at the metal object in her hand.

"Well, I am a dazzling young lady, someone might try to rape me on the streets. I have to carry something for protection."

"Yeah, _protection._" Gray sneered, as she flushed, and kicked him where I wanted to kick Natsu.

Gray let out an animalistic moan of pain, as he sunk to the ground. "Damn… you sure can kick!"

"I can stab too, want a demonstration?" She asked.

"What kind of demonstration?" Levy winked, as Erza's face flushed once more.

"Oh come on Erza, let the boy live. Besides, we came here to watch a movie, not kill perverts." Levy-chan smiled again, as Erza finally relaxed, and sat on the couch.

"You guys are watching a movie? Can I stay?" Gray asked.

"No."

"Absolutely not."

"Great!" He yelled, as he sat in between Levy (who was sitting in the middle) and Erza (who was sitting on the right of Levy.)

We all sighed in defeat, and Levy-chan played the film.

* * *

We were only halfway into the movie, when we heard something shuffling upstairs. Levy paused the movie, as we all stayed still.

"Gray, be a man and go see what's going on." Levy-chan said, as she sat closer to me.

"What? I thought Erza was the rough though one! She should go!" Gray replied, as he inched closer to Erza.

"I will go." She stated, and just as she was about to get up, we noticed the sounds stopped. We didn't get to react though, as we heard something run down the stairs. I think I know who that is… That idiot…

Then, the door swung open, hitting the wall with a loud thud. Levy and Gray squealed like little girls, Levy hugging me, and Gray – Erza.

"Yo." Yep. It's Natsu. I just rolled my eyes, and Erza sweat-dropped, trying to peel Gray off of her. "Natsu you moron!" Gray yelled.

"You scared us half to death!" Levy shouted, still hugging me tight.

"I said I would be back, right?" Natsu said, as he turned to look at me. He then made a weird expression, and ran up to us. "Hey, hey ,hey!" He yelled, pushing Levy away from me. "Hands off!" He shouted, before sitting next to me, "She's mine!" He said, hugging my stomach.

I think I blushed, since Levy was laughing like crazy, and Gray watched in horror. I tried to push him away, so that I could make some room for Levy. But, it was no use. The couch was too small for the five of us.

"Hey! Where am I supposed to sit?!" Levy asked, as Natsu thought about it for a while. "I know!" He yelled, as we all stared at him, in anticipation. He's gonna propose something stupid, I can feel it. "Lucy will sit in my lap." Before I could comprehend what was going on, or protest, he lifted me up, placing me on his lap.

I felt all the blood in me, rush up to my cheeks, as everyone reacted in their own way. Erza blushed and tried not to look, Gray started yelling gibberish, and Levy laughed her brains out.

"Look at me, stripper!" Natsu taunted, as Gray started shaking with anger, "I'm the one with the girl! Ha!" Natsu said once more, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"OH YEAH!?"

"YEAH!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Gray yelled, looking around. "Erza' come here!" He said, pulling the red head onto his lap. Said girl just shrieked in response, not knowing how to react.

Levy was now practically rolling on the floor, clutching her stomach, as tears streamed down her face. She sat back up, and frowned "Now I'm the only one without a guy."

"We can always call Gajeel!" Gray sneered, as Levy blushed hard.

"Gajeel? Why Gajeel?!" She said, pretending not to care.

Erza started shaking in anger, and we all know what happens next. She stood up, and pulled out a knife from her _bra_!? Dafuq? "I'LL GIVE YOU BOYS THREE SECONDS TO SIT ON THE FLOOR."

"Woah, Erza no need to be like that!"

"Yeah, we'll behave!"

"ONE."

"FINE." The boys yelled, sitting down on the floor, in front of the bed.

Levy and I shivered, before she played the film once more. We watched a couple of minutes, before Natsu started asking questions. Seriously… I just want to stick a drill up his ass and turn it on max speed.

"Who's this dude?"

"That's the main protagonist."

"Main pineapple? He's not a pineapple."

"No dimwit. He's the lead role. He's the guy who goes back in time, when he's 17 again."

"Oh."

…

"Who's that girl?"

"That's his future wife."

"But she's older than him like… 20 years."

"Yeah, that's why I said _future wife._"

"Uh-huh…. Who's that bitch?"

"His future daughter."

"HE HAS A DAUGHTER?"

"He has a son, too."

"HOW THE FUCK!? THEY'RE PRACTICALLY THE SAME AGE!"

"I SAID _FUTURE!_"

"I don't get this shit." Natsu huffed, as Gray, Erza and Levy had a hard time answering to his questions. Natsu looked irritated, as he had given up on understanding the movie. He suddenly turned to me, an amused smirk decorating his lips. "Hey Luce~" He said, as a shiver ran down my spine. The others seemed to stare at the TV so they didn't really see what was going on.

"Sit down here~" Natsu said, patting the space on the floor, right next to him. I shook my head, relaxing in the couch, to show him that this was more comfortable. The girls gave us quick glances before going back to the movie. "But Luce~, I wanna cuddle~!"

"Y-You guys cuddle?" Levy asked, as everyone's attention darted to us, the movie long forgotten. I just crossed my hands in front of my chest, signalizing "No fucking way!"

But Natsu….

"Yeah, we always cuddle when we sleep together."

Levy stopped the movie, and sucked in a deep breath.

"YOU GUYS SLEEP TOGETHER!?" She screamed.

"Holy crap, Lucy! Remind me never to walk into your house like that again! I might've had a heart attack!" Gray panicked, clutching his head in between his hands.

" I…I…I…" Erza was in a state of shock, as Natsu laughed loudly. "Yep. Like… a bunch of times."

"So~ Is Natsu good in bed?" Levy winked at me.

"He has nothing to be good with." Gray sneered, as Natsu suddenly choked on his spit. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, IDIOT?" He yelled.

"You heard me, tic-tac dick!"

"Oh yeah, shit-for-brains?"

"Yeah, dragon ass!"

"Underwear ballerina!"

"Pink balls!"

"Ice cream sandBITCH."

"THAT'S IT! YOU WANNA GO!?"

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

It was hopeless. Stopping them was hopeless. Levy was too busy crying tears of laughter, Erza was still dazed from Natsu's statement, and I was too weak. What am I supposed to do?! Shove their head in my boobs!? … that was a disturbing thought.

"Let's go!" Gray yelled.

"**Fire Dragon's **_**ROAR**_!"

"**Ice Make: **_**SWORD**_!"

Suddenly both boys stopped, and fell to the ground laughing. "Fire dragon!? Seriously? You couldn't dream up something better!?" Gray asked, in between laughter.

"Ice make?! What does that even mean!?" They laughed on and on, before they patted each other's backs, and sat back down to watch the movie.

Now that's something you don't see every day.

"Buy the way Natsu, how often do you and Lucy… sleep?" Levy purred. Great, she couldn't just forget about that… Son of a

…

Daughter of a…

"I don't count." Natsu said, scratching his back. That's it… it's now or never Lucy! I jumped out of the couch, ran over to my phone and texted everyone:

[_We slept next to each other twice (I think), and nothing happened! Natsu was the one to blame!_]

Natsu looked like the text had no affect on him whatsoever, but the others looked like a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

Then, a passing thought came to my mind, as I took Natsu's and Levy's hands, and ran towards the kitchen, slamming the door shut. They stared at me in wide eyes before Natsu tugged on his scarf, and put on his best 'flirting' face. "I knew you couldn't resist me." Ne said, winking. Levy made a weird sound, as she strolled over to the sink and pretend she was vomiting. I just rolled my eyes, before texting them.

[_Natsu, what was yours and Gray's childhood friend?_]

"Uhh," Natsu thought for a while. "Erza and Lisanna."

[_Well, Gray said he likes your childhood friend!_]

"Which one!?" Levy asked.

[_Well, I saw him painting something red on the 'future family' assignment._]

"OH MY!" Levy squealed.

"Holy shit." Natsu said, as realization hit him. "He likes Lisanna in a red dress!"

I face-palmed myself, while Levy hit her head on the table, murmuring something about 'when face-palm's not enough'.

"You're hopeless", she said, as we heard another voice yell from the living room.

"You guys done with the threesome, or should we come in?"

One of these days… I swear…

* * *

**(notes): **

**I don't understand people who censure out curse words. **

**I just imagine them, in a pink room, wearing a frilly dress with a fake plastic magic wand in their hands, jumping on a bed and saying: "If I type in b*tch, instead of bitch, everyone will think I'm a nice person! Yay!" **

… **ugh. We still know what you're saying, you b*tch!**

…

...

**I need to cut down on the chocolate. **

**Aaanyways, I read all your reviews and laughed so hard, my sister burst in the room (through the door on the balcony, wtf?) to ask me if something's wrong. Yeah, you entering from the freaking balcony is what's wrong****…**

**What was she even doing out there? **

**Anyways, if you're still reading this, even though it's just me and my shit, I want to say, you are awesome. And I want to make love to you~! Take your pants off right now!**

**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~ **

**Seriously, what is up with that shit ^ ?**


	13. Chapter 13: keep quiet, dear

**(notes): Hi guys! **

**I just wanna apologize (imagine that), if my story's not good enough. **

**Remember: English is totally not my native language, so if I make some dumb mistakes, you have to forgive me, got it? ;) **

**I'm actually pretty good with grammar and shit, and I almost always notice my mistakes, but I'm just too lazy to go back and correct them. **

**Thank you for your time.**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

"_Where are we going mommy?" I asked. _

_Small, soft hand placed in a slightly bigger one, we walked down the streets of Clover Town. Our shoes made a soft pitter-patter sound, as they made contact with the uneven cobblestone pathway. Greeted by nothing but the sunshine, we marveled at the peaceful town, taking in as much of its beauty as we could. Butterflies fluttered by, as my eyes darted around the small houses, and I inhaled the wonderful smell of freshly baked pastries, radiating from the many bakeries and coffee shops. _

"_How about I get you a doll, sweetie?" My mother's voice echoed in the street, the sound waves bouncing off the walls of the houses, to come back to us once more. _

"_Yay! Thank you, mommy!" I said, moving my small arms to encircle her long slender legs. _

_The soft smile I got as a response was the only thing that mattered to me at the moment. I smiled back at her, happy that she was my mother. Sure, she yelled at me a lot, but that was only because I caused a lot of noise. I was always at fault, it was never her. _

"_I'm gonna get a doll~! I'm gonna get a doll~!" I sang on top of my lungs, unaware at the shouting that ensued. _

"_Lucy! I told you not to talk so loud sweetie!" Mom said, even though she was talking loud as well. I never really understood that, but I guessed it was grownup logic. _

_But... Before I even got to reply__…__ well__…__ it all just happened so fast!_

_We heard a car siren honk__…_

_Mom looked franticly to her left side, and her eyes widened. But before I even got to see what she was looking at, she shoved me, as I fell down a few meters away from her. _

_It all happened in the blink of an eye. _

_No one expected it. _

_A new, freshly washed car was somehow here__…__ we didn't see it, or hear it coming. _

_The moment it collided with my mother's delicate body, the driver managed to stop it. _

_For a moment, the only thing I could feel, was emptiness. I felt nothing__…__ it was blank. I couldn't hear anything, even though I could perfectly see people's lips moving, as they shook me by the shoulders. _

_But I didn't feel the pain._

_My ears started ringing, and my knees couldn't take my full body pressure on them, as they gave up on me, leaving my shaken figure to drop to the pathway. _

_Nothing. _

_I couldn't feel a thing for a few moments more. _

_And then suddenly, my hearing started slowly returning to me, and I could make out some sounds and words, as I tried getting back on my feet, a succesfull attempt. _

_I somehow managed to push past the crowd of people that had came out of nowhere while I was in a state of shock. _

_Now that I was fully out of my trance, I managed to step inside the circle of people, as I stood before my mother. _

_Her graceful figure lying down on the floor, a pool of fresh-looking red liquid oozing out of her torso. _

_The thick blood was covering her white blouse, and completely swallowing the material, also soaking the black pencil skirt she had on. _

_Her shoes were scattered somewhere, but I didn't need to look for them. _

_The only thing that mattered now, was that the only person who ever showed any affection towards me, was dying in front of me. _

_I kneeled down, taking in the horrific sight of the accident. _

_People kept calling me, trying to push me away, but I stayed. _

_Suddenly, I felt liquid bubbling up in my eyes, as the salty tears dropped down my cheeks. _

_I was crying__…_

"_M-mommy?" I asked, my shaky voice barely audible to the people surrounding me. _

_I quickly pulled her blood-stained head on my lap, wincing at the pain that shot through my weak little legs. "M-mom?" I asked again, this time my voice growing. _

_When she didn't reply, I had had enough. _

"_MOM! ANSWER ME! GET UP!" I screeched, the people nearby taking a step back. "GET UP!" I yelled once more, as the tears were choking me. I let out a loud animalistic like sound, as I started sobbing. "GET UP!" I screamed again, hoping that the words would reach her. _

_Surprisingly, they did. _

"_L-Lucy?" She asked, opening her blood covered eyes, to gaze up at me. "Shhh, it's okay dear." She whispered, using the last bits of her strength. _

"_MOM! GET UP!" I yelled, as she moved a shaky hand to caress my tear stained cheek. Some of the blood she had on rubbed off me, but I didn't have time to care. _

"_Listen to me L-Lucy," She whispered once more, as I reopened my teary eyes to meet her brown ones. "I-It's okay__…__ Y-you're a big girl now. D-don't c-cry."_

"_BUT YOU'RE HURT!" I screamed atop my lungs, as she winced slightly. _

"_I'll be watching over you, from the sky__…__ l-l-look for the brightest star__…__"_

"_What does that mean!? What star!? Mommy! GET UP!" _

"_Shh Lucy__…__ keep quiet, dear__…__" She said._

_Then suddenly her eyelids dropped closed, as her head relaxed under my hold. I moved my hands to cup her cheeks, but I was taken aback by the coldness of her skin. It was like there wasn't heat in her__…__ like there wasn't life in her__…_

_And then I finally understood. _

_She was dead. _

_Doctors suddenly rushed to the scene, as someone had probably called the ambulance. One of them pushed me away, as the other one put two fingers at her throat. _

_What was he doing? _

"_I can't feel any pulse." The man said. _

_One of the women on the streets took me by the hand, pulling me away from the crowd. "You don't need to see that." She said, taking me to the sidewalk. _

_I never really understood what happened, or how the car had been there in the first place. Maybe if I wasn't so loud__…__ we would've heard it coming. After all, it was my fault. Because of me, mom died. _

_I never found out what had happened to the driver, or even seen how he looked like. I was also far too young to understand that I would never see my mother again. _

_And then, I remembered her last words__…_

"…_keep quiet, dear__…__" _

_There wasn't no 'goodbye', there wasn't no 'I love you'. No. _

_She used her last breath, her last second of life, just to scold me. _

_I never got to say goodbye, or tell her how sorry I was. _

_She had sacrificed herself for me, pushing me away from the car. _

_And I didn't get to say 'thank you'. I didn't get to say anything. _

_I felt broken, sad, empty__…__ I felt like I failed my mother, and let her die. At some moments I even wished I had died instead. At least she wouldn't have to hear my constant yells, so that was good. _

"…_keep quiet, dear__…__" _

_Her last wish. Her last demand. Her last words, wasted on something like that. I was to blame. I will atone for my sins, and make her proud. _

"…_keep quiet, dear__…__"_

_My words came out as a whisper, "__I promise, I will."_

* * *

My eyes snapped open, as the memory flooded through my mind.

I had _that _dream again…

I felt my head hurt, wincing at the slight piercing feeling. I looked around, scanning the room.

I was in the living room, and I wasn't alone.

Even through the dim light of the television, I could see my friends.

They were all huddled up, and sleeping together. Erza and Levy were lying down on the floor, their backs against the couch. Levy's head was on Erza's shoulder, and Erza's head atop Levy's. I could see Gray's half naked body, as he was spawled down on the floor, his head on both of the girls' legs, as he held his stomach peacefully. Then, I glanced at the pink-haired boy, who was crawled up in a tight ball, pressed towards the couch. I chuckled at their funny positions, not really wanting to disturb them.

"Mm… Luce?" I heard Natsu's husky morning voice, as I forgot about his abnormal sense of hearing. I mentally face-palmed myself, as I looked at him, stretching his body. "It's only 6 AM, get back to bed." He said, glancing at the clock. But, when he looked back at me, his gaze softened. "Bad dream?" He asked, receiving a nod from me. "Come here." He said, patting the empty spot next to Erza.

I got up, walking past my sleeping friends, to get to Natsu. As I laid down next to him, pressing my back on the couch, just like Erza and Levy, I lay my head on Erza's unoccupied shoulder, making myself comfortable.

But then, Natsu scooted closer to me, and pushed my head, so that it was now lying on his shoulder. I shifted my head, to look up at him, and he just smiled, laying his head on mine. We stayed like that for a few moments, before I felt myself drift into sleep, the memory of my mother left unspoken.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

I felt her body relax against mine, and soon, her soft breath was the only thing that filled the room, The calm inhaling and exhaling was the only thing that mattered to me, as I took that as a sign that she was sleeping.

That was the perfect opportunity to slip her hand in mine, and feel her skin against my own. I just loved holding her hand… it made me feel special… like I owned her.

And I will own her.

Just wait and see people. Natsu Dragneel will own this girl.

Oh yeah. Suck on that, bitches.

* * *

**(notes): Welp. I've been recently watching loads of anime, and I'm full of inspiration. **

**However, I am not going to be posting a new chapter in 15 days or so, because I will be going on vacation in two days. **

**Thanks for reviewing, I love you guys!**

**Seriously****…**** just marry me already. **

**Kisses, hugs, and LOTS 'O' LOVE everyone!**

**I'll miss you!**

**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**


	14. Chapter 14: Natsu's Lucky day

**(notes): YOOOOOO~! I have returned from the dead with a new chapter. **

**I died for a while because I was on vacation, so I couldn't update. **

**So, don't kill me! Oh wait, you can't kill the dead. *insert evil laugh here***

**I am weird. **

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

Okay, this day started out pretty shitty.

First of all, it started snowing. And I HATE the snow. I fucking hate it.

You know how you sometimes bang (not like that, pervs) your little toe on random pieces of furniture and you want to scream 'FUCK' ? Well, that's how I feel when I see snow. The damned white frozen water is worse than bath day (which happens once a month. I like to keep myself clean).

Secondly, I tripped and fell down the stairs. Crap.

You know how they say; beauty comes from within? Well, I always feel that way when I open my fridge. But somehow, I forgot to restock, and the only thing left in it was a snickers.

Which wasn't half bad, actually. But then I saw that the expiration date had passed like… oh I dunno… three years ago, maybe?

So, I was hungry, my back still hurt like hell, and it kept snowing! Telling myself that 'it could be worse', I left my house, only to walk halfway to Lucy's house, and then remember that I LEFT THE FUCKING BAG AT HOME!

I went back, and found out that I had dropped my keys somewhere along the way, so I had to go back AGAIN.

But guess what? I found an old lady picking up the keys, and I spent half an hour telling her that those were mine, and I wasn't trying to steal them.

When I took my bag, I left for Lucy's place again, and it started snowing a lot worse than before! I made it to her house, but she wasn't home. I wondered why, so I decided to call her.

And guess what? I forgot my phone at home. Yes. Yes, I did.

So I went back, AGAIN, only to find out that the battery died, and it needed to be charged.

So, yelling out all the curse words I know, I threw the phone at the wall, and cracked the screen. Well, shit. That can't be fixed with duct tape.

That's when I glanced back at the clock, to see that I was… guess what… AN HOUR LATE FOR SCHOOL.

That's why Lucy wasn't home!

I left the house in a hurry, wanting to at least get there in time for lunch break.

* * *

"Where were you?" snow-cone asked, as I slumped down in one of the chairs in the cafeteria. I managed to get here just in time for lunch, but I missed two classes. And I had both of them with Lucy. Now, I won't have any other class with her for the rest of the day, except for the last one.

Fuck my life.

"Well, a lot of things happened…" I said, not really wanting to explain my situation to the underwear ballerina.

Lucy and Erza joined the table, and my day immediately changed for the better!

"Natsu, you're wearing your uniform wrong."

Well, almost.

"What?" I looked down on myself, only to see that what Erza said, was in fact true. The beige vest was flipped over, and I looked like e total loser. Which I'm not. I'm awesome.

"So, Lucy, I heard you got a love letter in your locker?"

I started choking, as the French fry I was eating got stuck in my throat. The others gave me a questioning look, not really bothering to help me. They think I'm joking?

I should get new friends… except Lucy.

Suddenly a hand hit my back hard, and the fry I was choking on flew out of my mouth… and into Erza's hair.

… Damn… that woman can hit hard.

I was still rubbing my red cheek, when I turned around to see who had helped me.

Loke.

"Thanks bro."

But he didn't pay any attention to what I was saying. Instead, he ... winked at LUCY!? I saw her blush madly, as she looked down to avoiding his burning stare. Loke just laughed, before waving and walking away. The fuck!?

"What was that about?" Mira suddenly asked, looking at Lucy.

Lucy blushed even harder.

"Is he maybe connected to the love letter you got?" Levy smirked.

I swear, if I was eating another French fry right now, I would've choked on that one, too.

I looked over at Lucy, only to see her take out a pink envelope, and give it to Mira. Because I was sitting next to the SheDevil, I could easily see everything.

The letter smelled like roses, and it was written in a pretty neat handwriting.

"You look so familiar… didn't we take a class together? I could've sworn we had chemistry.

Your prince, Loke"

Chemistry huh? Nah, she has chemistry with me, and I've never seen Lo-… Ooooooooooh.

I see what you did there.

"Oh my! Lucy this is amazing! Your kids would look so cute!" Mira suddenly said, as she closed her eyes, to enter MiraLand, the place where all her ships come true.

Levy and Erza agreed, as the whole table started talking about Lucy and Loke's babies. Mira even gave them a name – Lolu!

Great. This can _not _get any worse.

"So, did you guys study for the Math Test?"

…

Wait a minute.

"WHAT MATH TEST!?"

"Uhh…", Gray shot me a look that said 'dafuq-is-wrong-with-ya', before saying "The one we'll be having today. You know, last class."

Nope.

"Yeah. It will count for 70% of our final grade." Levy said.

Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope.

"And it covers all of the material we've learned so far." Erza added.

Well, R.I.P Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

Turns out the math test wasn't so bad. Ha. Ha ha ha ha ha. Who am I kidding? The only thing I knew how to answer was: Name:_(?)_

Lucy helped me out on a few questions, but the teacher caught me asking her, and made me sit at his desk.

So here I am, outside of school, waiting for Lucy to come out of the bathroom.

I swear, girls take too long. What does she even do in there?

"Hey Natsu." I heard someone cal out my name. I turned around, only to meet the orange haired 'prince' who gave Lucy a love letter. Correction: Gave _my _Lucy a love letter.

"Yo." I greeted back.

"So… I heard you and Heartfilia are pretty close." He said, suddenly. I did not see that coming.

"She has a name." I said, coldly.

"Oh that's right. Lucy. But I guess you wouldn't mind if I called her Luce, right?"

Oh hell no.

"I _would_ mind." I replied through clenched teeth.

"Oh? And why is that? You don't own her, Dragneel." He said, and I heard something inside of me snap.

"What did you say?!"

"I said she's not your property. But you still follow her around, hug her all the time, walk her to classes, walk her home… When in reality, you're just a boy who's desperately trying to get out of the friend zone."

"Son of a—"

"I'm not here to fight, Dragneel. I'm just here to tell you to stay away from her."

"Listen here bastard, Lucy belongs to me."

"Oh? Since when?"

"Since the day I met her." I hissed out, and I meant every word I said. She did belong to me.

"oh yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

Seriously, this day could _not _get any worse.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Lucy walked out.

Okay, _now _it can't get any worse.

"So, Lucy… Are you free this evening?"

I stand corrected. I guess fate just has a way of ruining your life no matter what.

It's like, you finally get past the level of some game you were trying to beat for weeks, and you couldn't be happier, and suddenly, your little brother calls to tell you your goldfish died.

Okay, maybe that wasn't the best way of putting it, but you're smart people. You know what I mean. I think.

I could see that Lucy was thinking, and just about when she was going to nod, I felt the need to come up with something, fast. So, I did.

"NO!" I yelled, as both of them looked at me, surprised. "She uh… was going to stop by at my place and uh… help me feed my unicorn!"

Seriously, Natsu? Unicorn?

Loke started laughing like crazy, and Lucy just gave me a 'what-the-fuck' look. I mentally face-palmed myself, and tried thinking of something to say.

And, as if I'm doomed to a life of misery, it started snowing again. The white crap fell down on the streets, the cars, Loke's laughing head, and Lucy's yellow hair. Damn, I wanted to just slap away the snowflakes for touching her! Wow, jealous of snow, Natsu? Really?

"You need to feed your unicorn?" Loke asked, wiping away a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Yes. It eats marshmallows."

…

I am not a smart man.

Loke started laughing again, as Lucy looked uncomfortable. I took this as a sign to leave.

"Let's go Lucy," I said, swinging my arm across her shoulders, as we both started walking away.

She surprisingly didn't put up much of a fight against me leading her away from that bastard. Instead, she started walking away too. But, Loke was quicker, he ran up in front of us, as we both came to a stop, in front of him.

"So," He said, pushing up his glasses, "I'll pick you up at 8."

I looked over to Lucy, as she blushed, and nodded.

Oh, thank goodness, for a moment there, I thought she was going to—…

HOLY SHIT. SHE DID NOT JUST NOD. NO.

Okay. I think it's time, I dub thee: The worst day of my life!

Well, always look at the bright side, they say.

"Great. We can go for a ride, at a fancy restaurant, and it will be only the two of us." Loke said.

Lucy gave out another nod.

"Great then." He said. "It's a date."

…

And that's when I realized something…

THERE IS NO BRIGHT SIDE.

Great. Now Lucy and Loke will marry, grow old together, have babies and stuff. And I'll have to die alone, and be the first ever "Crazy Cat Lady; Man edition."

I will have a thousand cats who will run around the dirty old apartment, peeing everywhere, and having little kittens in the bowl in which I eat my cereal. And what if one of them dies!? I'll have to make a funeral and everything! But… I don't know how to burry them! I don't even know what they eat!

"I DON'T WANT TO BE THE CRAZY CAT MAN!"

…

Did I just say that out loud?

Yes, I did, since Loke keeps laughing like an idiot, and Lucy's eyebrow is raised as high as the Empire State Building.

"Actually, Lucy," Loke began, "why don't we start our _date _here?" He asked, emphasizing the word 'date'. "I don't think it's safe for you to walk home with this…" he paused to look at me, "creature."

I was just about to argue and protest, when he grabbed her hand, and they started walking away from me. Lucy looked back, and gave me an apologetic look, before turning her head back, to leave me alone in the fucking annoying snow, and go have fun with her 'boyfriend-to-be'.

They were far away from me now. I stayed quiet, taking in everything that happened today. This was officially the worst day I've ever had. The snow started falling at a quicker pace, and the wind started blowing. I really hope that bastard gives Lucy his jacket.

I looked up from the white snow carpet on the ground, to look at the fading figures walking away from me. They couldn't hear me now, since they were located at a good distance away from me.

I sucked in a deep breath, before standing up on my toes, and yelling, "What about the unicorn?"

* * *

**(notes): Poor Natsu****…**** His day really did suck. *sniff sniff***

**Random useless fact: My sister hates pizza. **

**Also, I really missed reading your reviews guys! Thanks so much for reading and supporting my story, and thanks to everyone who wished me a nice time on my vacation! I love all of you!**

**Oh, also****—****completely unrelated****—****the boy I like called me today. We talked for a good 20 minutes, before he said he had a date to go to****…**** THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING ME BEFORE GOING TO MEET UP WITH SOME RANDOM BITCH THAT DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU OTHER THAN FACEBOOK! I'VE KNOWN YOU FOR 9 YEARS, AND YOU STILL FUCKING CALL ME 'MY BEST FRIEND THAT I LOVE SO MUCH!' WELL FUCK YOU TOO. I HOPE SHE SPILLS HER DRINK ON YOUR JEANS AND YOU END UP LOOKING LIKE YOU PEED YOURSELF. **

… **Sorry****…**** I just needed to get that out of my system. **

**LOTS 'O' LOVE! **

**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**


	15. Chapter 15: At least I've got my friends

**(notes): We interrupt this program, to bring you another chapter of this fanfiction. **

**HEYYY GUYSSS! Thanks for the encouraging words for my 'crush problem'. I just wanna say, that in case you're wondering, we talked again at like****…**** 3AM****…**** and then we had this huge fight, and stopped talking. And it was like****…**** 5AM and I couldn't fall asleep, and was just lying on my bed. When I get a text from him: 'Are you awake? I can't sleep.' **

**So, us be friends again, madafakas. And we talked for hours. So I didn't sleep. **

**Thanks for reading that. I really need someone to listen to my problems.**

* * *

_Another Random Fact Of The Day: I bought some blue mascara and I'm afraid to try it on._

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

Heyy guysss! … Who the hell am I even talking to?

Aaaanyways, remember how I said I had a bad day? Well, turns out, I had a bad WEEK.

I mean, seriously, what unlucky person gets left alone in the fucking snow, and then tomorrow finds out that his crush (yeah, I said it.) has a boyfriend? Natsu Dragneel, that's who. I hope they still haven't kissed. I wanna be her first kiss.

Also, when I got home, some random girl named Mara Fray broke the door of my house, and walked in. She had carrots in her hands, and I thought I was going to die. But instead, she just smiled weirdly, and said "I'll help you feed your unicorn." She left the carrots on the table, turned around, and walked out of the door.

… how crazy was that?

So now, I have a broken phone, a broken door, and a broken heart.

That sounds so deep, Adele can't even roll in it.

"Earth to Natsu!" Gray suddenly yelled, as I jumped back a little from his sudden action. I had decided to skip first class, so I ended up in the school library.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, interested in why he wasn't in class.

"I saw you leaving your classroom, and you looked depressed. So, I came to see what the problem is." He said casually, sitting on the chair next to me.

Every sound he made, every word he said, echoed in the empty library, the sounds bouncing off the walls and bookshelves, as the many books gave me a calming effect. Should I tell him?

"It's okay if you don't wanna tell me." He said quickly, before getting up. "I get it. But if you ever need something, you know who to call."

I watched his retreating figure move away from me, as he walked up to the library door, and pushed it open. He was about to leave. I would have no one again.

"Loke and Lucy are dating." I suddenly said, without even thinking.

This seemed to work, as he stopped, and closed the door. His steps echoed in the room, as he walked back to me, and sat down on the chair.

"I know." He said quietly. It was barely audible, like a whisper. But I noticed the pain laced between the words. Was he feeling sorry for me? That's a first. "But, you gotta give Loke some credit." He suddenly said, as I looked up to him. "He had the balls to ask her out."

I know that. I know that what Gray is saying is true. But… after they started dating, Lucy had stopped interacting with me as much as she did before. She didn't send me a message, she only replied if I texted her first. She stopped going home with me from school, since she always had 'afterschool dates'. She even stopped sitting on the cafeteria table with us! She sits with Loke now. The only thing I have left with her now, is that sometimes Loke is too busy to take her to school, so I walk her there. He has a part time job, that no one even knows what it is, and he always goes to it before school.

So, I get to pass by Lucy's house, and see her waiting for him, even if she knows he won't come, since he's busy. Moments like those always make me feel sad, and I always run up to her, and walk her to school. But sometimes, Loke even asks to leave work a little earlier, so he gets to Lucy before I do.

But the thing that bothers me most, is that I don't visit her anymore.

I've tried asking her to come, but she always replies with something like 'Loke's here', or 'he'll be here in a few minutes'. And that makes me wanna stick a pen up his ass.

"Yeah, but… I miss her."

And I _did _miss her. I miss how she used to blush every time I told her a dirty joke, I miss how she cooked for me, and sometimes Gray, I miss how we watched movies together, and she would cling on me every time we watched a horror movie, I miss how she would pout cutely whenever I said she was weird. I even miss how she would hit me when I made a joke about her falling for me.

"I know man, I miss my little sister, too."

Of course he would miss her. They always had the same class, and joked around since Gray always sat to her left side. She would tease him about Juvia, and he would brush it off, saying he has someone else on his mind. Then, she would tell him his tie is loose, and help him tie it. She would laugh at him whenever he 'somehow' lost his clothes, and treat him like an older brother. Of course he misses that.

"What should I do?"

Yes. I was lost. I didn't have anything to hold on to, or anyone to ask for help. It was like I started playing a new game, but I didn't have a map, so I couldn't find the shop for weapons. I didn't know what to do. I would just run around crazy, until I eventually give up on it, and change the game. But no, I'm not giving up this time. Not that easily.

"… try."

I stopped my thoughts for a moment, to process what Gray had just said.

It was weird, how such a small word like that could have such an impact on me. Those three letters gave me hope. Sure, Gray was never the one you'd get advice from. He'd just say "Suck it up and grow a pair". I was surprised he didn't say that now. I was surprised he somehow found a way to calm me down by just using a small word. One word. That was all I needed to feel hopeful again. One word that I had forgotten. Try. Of course! I can't win her over by just moping around and feeling self-pity. I needed to get back on track. Natsu Dragneel needed to rise up again, he needed to get back on the saddle.

"Look bro," Gray continued, after a long pause, "I'll call the boys. We're having a guys' night. We'll get drunk, eat everything you have in your apartment, and pass out on the floor after a few hours of video games. You need this man. You need to clear your head."

He was right. A huge party like that was just what I needed. Plus, it's Saturday tomorrow, so waking up for school won't be a problem. Yeah. Natsu's back, bitches!

"Thanks, man." I said, giving him a sincere smile.

"No prob. But you owe me big time dude." He said, and we both started laughing. God, I missed this.

* * *

Lunch time. My two favorite words. Aside from dragon, fire, oreo, pizza and Lucy.

I knew that she was supposed to eat with Loke, but that didn't matter to me anymore. I was trying now. I was trying not to break down when I walk through the lunch room door with Gray, and see her sitting with Loke. Gray turned to me, and stretched out his hand, but curling his fingers like when he wants to punch somebody.

"Fistbump?" I asked, looking at his outstretched hand.

"I prefer the term: brofist."

I laughed, before hitting his hand with my own.

He then opened the door, and the smell of food overwhelmed my sense of smell. We didn't even look at the table Lucy was supposed to be sitting on, but we instead went straight to get some food.

Today's menu: French Fries, Tomato Salad, Toast, Vanilla Pudding.

Not bad. Not bad at all.

We each took our share of the food form the grumpy old lunch lady, and walked past the other students. It has been two weeks since Lucy and Loke hooked up, and I've managed to stay strong, and _not _make Loke bleed.

We walked up to our table, having successfully evaded looking at Loke and Lucy's table. I sat down, as Gray sat next to me. I looked surprisingly cheerful, and the others needed a little time to adjust to the change.

"Natsu? You look… happy today." Mira commented.

"Yeah. I finally managed to get some sleep." I blamed it on the lack of sleep.

"Oh? And you couldn't get it before… because?" Levy asked, butting in.

I was caught. What do I say now? Luckily, Gray came to my recue.

"We had a party with the boys a few nights back, and we've been playing an online game Sting recommended every night. So, we all needed some sleep." He lied.

In case you're wondering, Sting's our neighbor. He's younger than us, but he's good company.

"Oh." Was all Levy said after that.

Suddenly, I felt some pressure on my left side, which meant someone had sit down next to me. I felt my body go numb, as a girl's slender leg could be seen under the table. Why was she here?

I looked at my left side, surprised to see

..

Erza?

Oh. It's just her. For a moment there, I thought it was someone else.

"Natsu, are you okay?" She asked me, as I looked around with a bored expression.

She knew I wasn't okay. In fact, _everyone _knew I wasn't okay. I lost the only girl I ever cared about to some flirt! And everyone thought they were 'the perfect couple', which made my stomach turn and my fist itch to punch that jerk in the face. Lucy might as well never come back to me! I might never hear her say my name! I am totally screwed! And I am most certainly _not _okay!

"I'm fine."

The others gave me a look of pity—which wasn't helping me at all—before going back to eating their own lunch. I knew I wasn't supposed to look at Lucy's table, and I tried so hard not to. But, I got the feeling that I might miss out on something.

"Don't." I heard Gray say to me, and that was enough to keep me in control. Damn, in times like these, that bitchy bastard could be a real bro if he tried hard enough. I needed him more than ever, now.

Once we all ate, the table cleared, as one by one, the others went on to their separate classes. I didn't really feel like going anywhere, especially to some dumb class, so I decided on staying.

It was only me and Mira at the table now, as the she-demon was still sorting out her books. She zipped her bag tight, before getting up, and placing it on her shoulders.

She started walking away, but suddenly stopped, noticing that everyone was already gone. We were alone in the cafeteria. If I wasn't so gloomy, I'd make a joke about this situation, but I wasn't in the mood for something like that.

She then surprised me, by setting one of her hands on my right shoulder.

"You know… NaLu will always be my favorite pairing."

* * *

**(le notes): D'awww! Mira is sooo niceee!**

**Anyways, be sure to check out my new story, titled: "She will be loved!" Thank you all in advance. **

**I'd also like to do a shoutout to one of my fave readers, FTLover! **

**I haven't heard from FTLover in a while now, and I'm starting to get worried. **

**So, FTLover, if you're reading this, please review so I know you're still alive! If you're not, I'll burn down the world. **

**Thanks for ur time. **

**LOTS 'O' LOVE!**

**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**


	16. Chapter 16: We all see it differently

**(notes): Yo, my peeps! How've ya been? ^_^**

**How's it been with the new manga chapters? SPOILER ALERT: *the gale moment was adorable* **

**I love all of you so much! And I'm totally scared about the new teachers I got and stuff :(**

* * *

_Random fact of the day: My crush said I looked cute._

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

Ever since I agreed to be Loke's girlfriend, things have started to grow weirder and weirder.

I only agreed to date Loke because I want to forget about Natsu. So, Loke being my first boyfriend sounded like the perfect idea. But, we haven't even kissed yet or anything, and I don't think he likes it. He keeps telling me that we should kiss and make out or something, but I somehow still don't feel ready for that thing. I never really wanted Loke to be my first kiss, and I don't think I'll let him kiss me for a while. I still don't even know him, we're not even friends yet. Ugh, the more I think about it, the more "getting together with Loke" seems like a bad idea. But it's okay as long as he doesn't ask for more. The only things we do now, is hold hands, and hug each other. Mira has been on my case for a while now, saying that I'm not acting like a real girlfriend, and asking me if there's something going on that she should know about. That girl is impossible… going after everyone else's love life, except hers. I never understood her, but oh well… I admit that she's right… it's just that I'm not ready for a relationship like that with someone I barely even know. Damn it! If I keep thinking like this, I might end up breaking up with him!

But Natsu has been acting weird, too. He keeps avoiding me when Loke's around, and I don't understand why. It's like he has a problem with him! I don't plan on asking him, but I'm curious in what his problem is. Because, it's starting to annoy me. Like last week, he saw me walking with Loke towards him, and he quickly turned around, and ran ahead of us. Or that other time, when we went out to buy some groceries. He saw Loke giving me the jar on the top shelf—which I couldn't reach—and scoffed, before leaving the store. And yesterday, he even rolled his eyes at me, when Loke helped me carry my backpack. Hmph. I don't get his problem at all!

So, I decided on doing what any normal teen would do – I asked Mira about it! We talked on the chat thingy, and this is how it went:

_MatchingDemon: [Hey Lucy! I heard you wanted to talk to me.]_

_Luce: [Where did you hear that?]_

_MatchingDemon:[My matchmaking senses are tingling.]_

_Luce: [__…__ Anyways, it's about Natsu.]_

_MatchingDemon: [Natsu? WOOP WOOP! I knew you liked him! MUAHAH!]_

_Luce: [-_- I never said I liked him Mira__…__ You're overreacting again.]_

_MatchingDemon: [Overreacting? Who's overreacting? I never overreact! So, what's the problem? You don't know how many babies you need to make?]_

_Luce: [WHAT?]_

_MatchingDemon: [That's okay! Every teen these days is in that dilemma! I vote 33!]_

_Luce:[O.O]_

_MatchingDemon: [Wat. Just tellin' ya the truth me gall.]_

_Luce: [I just wanted to talk about his behavior lately.]_

_MatchingDemon: [Hmm?]_

_Luce: [He keeps avoiding me! We never talk anymore, and he hates Loke!]_

_MatchingDemon: [Dayum girl! U need to wake up!]_

_Luce: [Huh?]_

_MatchingDemon: [Seriously Lucy, there are ppl. Ppl out there who want you and Natsu together! People who want u guys to make babiez! So. Much. Babiez. *^* So hurry up and make them!]_

_Luce: [uhh__…__]_

_MatchingDemon: [*rolls eyes* Lucy, dump Loke and get together with Natsu! He's been acting strange because you started ignoring him, and paying a lot less attention to the poor boy! ]_

_Luce: [I have to go]_

I didn't even stay to say 'goodbye' or something, because I really needed to think about what Mira just said. Natsu… being ignored by me? Well, maybe I've been a little too much with Loke, but that's normal! He's my boyfriend!

I wonder what Natsu's doing… Is he mad?

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

"_Trust me man, just go watch some anime, and then go to bed. That ought to keep your mind off her." _I listened to the last bits of Gray's advice, before pressing 'End Call'.

I decided on skipping anime tonight. I might see something that will remind me of her… Damn Lucy, why do you have to be in my mind all day? I kept thinking about you all the time! But… I guess it's my fault, since I am the one who didn't make a move on her while I had the chance. And now, she belongs to some hair gel wearing dumbass. Hey dudes, if there's a special girl that you like, and she's still single, ask her out! Don't be a bitch! Like I was. Ugh, I just wish I could turn back time, and punch Loke right after he was born! Well, that might be too much, but I still want the bastard out of our lives, and I want Lucy back. My Lucy. I keep stalking them after school, only to see them going to a café, or some restaurant. He always holds her hand and pays for her, too. I should probably take some advice from him every now and then, but the only things he's good for—except being a total gentleman in front of the girls—is stealing someone's girl. That son of a bitch! I've even tried taking to Lucy alone, but whenever I walk up to her, that orange haired bastard pops out of nowhere, and starts talking to Lucy. I even tried sneaking into the girl's changing room at P.E, but instead of being able to talk to Lucy in private, without that jerk interrupting us, I only got a heel to the face. Stupid girls and their stupid heels! Why do they even wear them anyway!? But before I got to ask them, I was being taken to the principal's office, and had to spend my day telling hom that I wasn't trying to peep on the girls! When that was finally over, I tried my last chance, and walked up to her in class, took her hand and ran outside. But before I got to say anything, the teacher came running after us, telling me that skipping class is bad, and I ended up going to the principal's office a second time that day! Stupid teachers… I just hope Lucy realizes that Loke is a total douchebag and leaves him soon…Then, I'll make a move on her! Probably… maybe…not sure…I hope…

Wait. A. Fucking. Minute.

WHY DON'T I JUST TEXT HER DAMMIT!?

I am the stupidest person alive!

Nah, Gray is the most stupider.

So, taking out my phone, I sent her a text.

_[I hear your heart cry for love,  
But you won't let me make it right.  
You were hurt, but I decided,  
That you were worth the fight.  
Every night, you lock up,  
You won't let me come inside.  
But the look in your eyes,  
I can turn the tide.]_

Why the hell do I even know that girly song!? Stupid Mira singing stupid songs by stupid bands in stupid class.

I should go to bed.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

_[I hear your heart cry for love,  
But you won't let me make it right.  
You were hurt, but I decided,  
That you were worth the fight.  
Every night, you lock up,  
You won't let me come inside.  
But the look in your eyes,  
I can turn the tide.]_

I read it again, and again, and again. Is this a confession? Ugh, I wish. No, wait, this is a song. Mira kept singing it all the time during P.E.

It's called 'Heart Vacancy' from 'The Wanted'… I think…

Staring at my phone's screen, I was thinking about how to respond. Maybe just ignore it? No, Mira is right. I need to stop doing that to him. He's my friend after all. And I pushed him away just because I got a boyfriend… which I don't really love…

So, I responded with;

_[That's sweet, Natsu]_

But I never got a reply… Guess he's fallen asleep.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

I read Lucy's message. But I couldn't reply… I just… couldn't.

It's late anyway. She probably thinks I'm asleep.

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

Natsu has been acting weird lately. Like for example, he totally ignored Lucy today. He didn't even glance at her! I think my plan "Ignore-Lucy-so-she-thinks-you-don't-like-her-and-falls-back-in-love-with-you-because-girl-logic-is-weird" is working!

I was thinking about the next stage of my brilliant plan, when I happened to walk past Natsu, who was hiding behind the school gym's wall. His fists were clenched, and he was looking at something in the distance. I looked over to where he was staring at, only to notice Lucy being pushed up to a wall, and Loke's left arm on her waist, while his other one was placed on the wall, next to her head.

Their lips were dangerously close, so it looked like they were gonna kiss.

I looked over Natsu's trembling hands, before he turned around to face me. His pink bangs casted a dark shadow over his eyes, as he restrained from looking at me. "Fuck it." He said sternly, before walking away slowly.

"Natsu! Aren't you gonna do somet-"

Before I got to finish my sentence, he was already far away from the scene.

He couldn't take it.

He couldn't take watching his girl being with another guy, who didn't deserve her.

I understood him. I've been there. But I never did anything. Just like he's not doing anything now. I also watched the girl of my dreams being snatched away from me, by my own blue haired friend.

Don't walk away Natsu. You're better than that.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

How did I even get into this mess? I remember giving Loke a kiss on the cheek, and he suddenly pinned me to the wall! I tried escaping his grasp, but he's a lot stronger than me! I guess I shouldn't have kissed him, cause that probably reminded him of what he was missing in this empty relationship.

I wanted to cry out, to yell "Natsu" and hope that he comes to my rescue! He always does.

But not this time. I watched Loke's lips lean in dangerously close, as I couldn't do anything!

I could already feel his hot breath on my cheeks, as his lips inched closer to mine. He was almost kissing me, and I could feel the heat radiating from his body. Closing my eyes, I prepared myself for the kiss…

…which never came.

Natsu had come to my rescue!

I could feel my body being released from Loke's clutches, and I silently cheered. But, reopening my eyes, I saw that Natsu wasn't in fact the one behind all of this.

"You bastard!" I heard Gray yell, as he punched Loke in the jaw. Loke was fast to recover, but he didn't seem to want to fight, so he smirked to himself, before leaving quietly.

I looked at Gray with a thankful expression.

"I couldn't just leave a girl alone like that." He said, as he looked towards the ground, "Not again."

His look softened after those last two words, but he quickly dismissed whatever thoughts he had, and looked at me with a determined expression.

"Come on." He said, taking my hand, "We need to go find Natsu."

* * *

**(notes): Yup, it's a cliffhanger****…**

**There's a chappy with a lot of people's point of views. **

**Sorry that it took so long, I was writing this chapter for three days, and I couldn't get it to look like I wanted it, but eh. I know it's not a good chapter, but bare with me! **

**NaLu and GrayZa fluff is soon to come! **

**Also, I just wanted to say, school started, so I probably won't have time to upload as much. **

**Gomen. **

**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~ **


	17. Chapter 17: Girl with the wooden swords

**(notes): *rapeface*: Hiiiii. **

**Jk jk, hello guys! I'm back from the dead, to bring u a chapter of my story! Enjoy, and please review! It will mean a lot to me! I love reading your reviews, and critiques, especially the long ones. **

**Oh, and: GRAYZA FLUFF ALL THE WAY PEOPLE! **

* * *

_Another random fact of the day: I liek Mudkipz. _

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

"Come on," I said, "We need to go find Natsu."

But easier said than done, I guess.

I yanked Lucy's wrist, and started running towards the school. We stopped a few students every now and then, asking them if they saw Natsu. Everyone knew him, so they knew exactly who we were talking about. But, even so, they still haven't seen the pink haired son of a gun anywhere around school grounds.

We looked around the lunchroom, the halls, and even in the gym, but Natsu was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe he went home." I said, trying to look positive, but truth be told, I was furious. How could he just leave like that?

I suddenly felt something vibrate in my pocket, as I took my phone out, only to find out it was a message from Lucy.

[It's all my fault. I'm going home.]

My gaze softened, as I looked at her disappointed face. She expected Natsu to come to her rescue, but instead, I was the only one there.

But, this wasn't a time for self-pity, I had to act quickly, "Do you need me to walk you home?"

Again, the phone started vibrating.

[No, thanks. I want to be alone.]

I understood her. I've been there. That time when you just want to take a long walk, and just… clear your head. I've always felt like that. Ever since that one day… The day I was going to be the happiest man in the world! But you don't always get what you want.

I still remember the news.

I still remember how I felt.

I still remember the pain.

I still remember…

* * *

_"__Daddy, I'm going out to play with my friends!" 6 year old me yelled. _

_Back then, when my parents were still alive, I used to go out every day and play with my friends. _

_Those were Natsu, Lisanna, Jellal and Erza. _

_We had the best time ever, pretending to be wizards, and shouting out random words that we used as our spells. We even decided on forming an imaginary 'guild'-thing, that we called "Fairy Tail", because Erza and Lisanna wanted to know if fairies had tails. _

_"__Okay, son." I heard my father's rough voice call out from the other room. _

_Running out at the speed of light, I went up on the small hill we used to play on, to meet everyone. _

_They were all there. Lisanna making a bouquet of the field flowers, Natsu and Jellal arguing about something, and last but not least, Erza was trying to sharpen a stick with a little pocket knife, trying to make it look like a sword. _

_She was weird back then, never playing with dolls or anything, just making her own weapons out of tree branches or something. Lisanna was a lot more girly than Erza, but I didn't really mind that. _

_I still remember everyone's looks of terror, when Erza cried out. We all came running towards her, only to see red liquid pouring out of her finger. Blood. She said something about cutting herself with the pocket knife she was using, and kept repeating how it 'wasn't a big deal'. _

_But I was still worried. So, using my 'child brain', I walked up to her, and took her hand. _

_I felt some of the blood drip on my warm hands, but I didn't pay attention to it. The cut really wasn't a big deal, it more of a dent in the skin. But, I wanted to help her, so I did the first thing that came to mind—I put the finger in my mouth._

_Natsu and Jellal started pretending to vomit on the grass, and Lisanna kept repeating the words 'gross', and 'icky'. _

_I opened my mouth again, releasing Erza's finger. _

_I readied myself for the slap that was sure to follow. I knew I was going to get hit. _

_In one…_

_Two… _

_Th—_

_"__You stopped the bleeding!" I heard my red haired friend yell, as everyone huddled up around her. _

_"__Oh, wow!" _

_"__How did you do that?"_

_"__No way!" _

_I had no idea what had happened. For me, it was one of the best days of my childhood._

* * *

_I was only thirteen years old. _

_It was Monday. My most hated day of the week._

_We had had an exam, and I had forgotten to study! I was furious! I hadn't solved a single math problem! _

_Dashing out of the school, I ran to the hill where we hung out, now. It wasn't a place for childish games now. We only went there when we had free time, to study together, or tell jokes. _

_I laid down on the grass, my back pushed back against one of the trees on the hill. _

_It was a peaceful morning, the leaves falling gently, and the grass blades swaying back and forth on the wind. I remember closing my eyes, and inhaling the peace, so I could calm down my racing heart, and clear my head of negative thoughts. _

_I was one with the nature. _

_Unbuttoning my jacket, and setting it somewhere aside, I let the cold air consume me, filling my pores, and running through my veins like poison. _

_"__Gray?" _

_The mentioning of my name stopped my inside conversation with the upcoming snow, and made me return to the real world, by force. _

_Alas, it was the girl with the red hair. The girl, who—even though she's 14—still makes wooden swords and collects them. _

_"__Oh, hey Erza." I said, surprised to see her here. _

_"__What are you doing?" She asked, sitting down on the grass, and leaning her back on the tree bark. "Did something happen?" _

_"__No," I assured her, "I just wanted to cool down a bit."_

_"__Oh," she mumbled, not once looking at me, "me too." _

_It was a peaceful moment. None of us said anything, but the quietness wasn't awkward… it was somewhat… pleasant. _

_We stayed like that for who knows how long… just waiting for the darkness to consume the town._

* * *

_It was the first time I had ever seen her cry. _

_I didn't know what to do! _

_It was just her and me. The girl with the scarlet hair, and the blazing eyes. _

_It had all happened so.. unexpectedly! _

_I had just turned 15, and we had gone to celebrate. But then, somehow, she slipped past all the guests in my packed house, and gotten into my room, upstairs. _

_I had seen her, though, and decided to check out what was wrong. _

_And there I was, standing next to the girl crying on my bed. She noticed me walk in, but she didn't stop the tears. I guess there are some things that can even make _her _cry. _

_"__Sorry." She suddenly said, wiping away the tear stains on her cheeks. "I just… can i…" She mumbled, staring down on the floor. _

_I didn't know what she wanted, so I just stayed there like I saw a ghost. _

_"__I need a hug." She suddenly whispered, bringing her head up, to see what kind of expression I'd make. _

_I didn't say anything. I didn't even know what she was crying about.. and to this day, I still don't. _

_The only thing I did back then, was give her what she asked for._

* * *

_I hated him. I hated the way we used to play together, share our cheap toys, wear the same shoes… I hated the way he used to argue with me, talk with me, laugh with me. I hated the way he used to pat me on the back when I did something nice, or mess up my hair when I did something stupid. I hated the way we used to play pranks together, eat together, sometimes even sleep over at each other's houses. I hated how he was like a brother to me. I hated how I trusted him, believed in him, idolized him. _

_He was not at all what I had seen him as. _

_He wasn't even a bro. He wasn't an advice giver. He wasn't a bed time story teller…_

_He wasn't a friend. _

_Jellal. _

_I told him that I liked the girl with the illuminated eyes, and the blood red hair. The girl with the wooden swords. _

_But he took her away from me. _

_They became a 'couple', a 'thing'. And I was 'the friend'. _

_But I did nothing. I just kept my distance, and eventually, our bro-relationship ended. We stopped talking. _

_I even stopped communicating with the red-haired girl. We only said 'hello', when we passed each other, or 'do we have any homework', after class, but that was it. _

_I didn't even get to beat her at a duel. _

_I didn't even get to ask her out. _

_I didn't even get to talk to her. _

_I didn't even get to ask her how she was. _

_I didn't get a thing…_

_And he got everything. _

_That was the worst year of my life… the year I turned 16._

* * *

_"__They broke up." _

_The moment I had heard the words leave Mirajane's mouth, I was the happiest man alive. I got the girl with the red hair back! _

_"…__but, Erza didn't take it too well." _

_And, indeed she didn't. _

_She stopped eating as well as she used to. She stopped laughing as much, fighting as much, yelling as loud, going out with us… _

_And most importantly, she stopped making the wooden swords…_

_She had gotten to 99 of them, but the wish of the 100__th__ one was ruined… spoiled by the man I used to call 'brother'. _

_That's when I had started repairing my friendship with her. _

_And after that, I was only left… a 'friend'._

* * *

By the time I had finished remembering all the good and bad points in my life, I noticed that Lucy had already left, and all the other students, too. The school garden was left soulless.

"Jeez, how long was I out?" I asked loudly, not really expecting an answer.

But, I got one.

"Gray?"

I turned around…

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

Gray looked like he started thinking about something nice, since he even closed his eyes, to take in whatever thought came to his head.

So, I decided on leaving him there, to drown in his nostalgia, while I made my way home.

Walking past the park, I decided on going there, to sit on one of the swings.

But, as I closed in on them, I saw someone already sitting on one of them.

I walked up to him, and noticed who it was…

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

Erza…

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

Natsu…

* * *

**(notes): MOTHERFUCKING FINALLY!**

**WOOP WOOP! **

**Sorry guys, it's just that I've been hecka busy all these days, and wasn't able to update so soon. Enjoy this GrayZa fluff, and a hint on soon-to-be NaLu. **

**I love you all, and thanks for the awesome reviews! **

**LOTS 'O' LOVE !**

**~With Keys, Through Flames! Aye!~ **


	18. Chapter 18: Stories to be told

**(notes): Hello my peoples, I am back! And, here with a new chapter to present to you! I honestly hope that you'll like this GrayZa filled chappy, cause a lot of people judge me for shipping them, and it kind of stops me from writing about them. And, after I gave it a lot of thought, I decided to keep on doing it! ^_^ So, here you go!**

* * *

_One more random fact of the day: I stick post-its all around my house, so I remember what I need to do. _

* * *

Erza's P.O.V

Damn Loke! I've been searching for his sorry ass for the last half an hour! That sad excuse of a boyfriend tried to kiss Lucy without her approving it! I still have no idea how he had such pride to go out and do something like that, without me knowing about it! I heard what happened from one of my classmates. She said she saw him do it, and that Natsu was watching! The nerve of that guy! Spying on people behind their back! I don't know which one of them is worse! I'll have to kill both of them.

But how… I have devised a few assassination plans, but I have yet to choose the most appropriate one. Perhaps I need to kill them one by one, but two of them at the same time also sounds promising. But then, once the deed is done, who will Lucy be left with?

I could always beat Gajeel to a pulp, and demand that he asks her out! But, there's Levy. Sting's also a possibility. However, Yukino might disagree with it. That leaves me with Gray… no. Not him. Not Gray.

He wouldn't be good enough for her, since he always says he has someone he likes. And then there's Juvia, who will put her life on the line, just so Gray stays with her.

No worries. I shall kill her, too.

"Um, Erza?"

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

Erza turned around, probably not expecting to see someone like me here. I guess I scared her, by the weird look on her face. I thought she was mad that I had interrupted her in her thoughts, but my explanation proved to be wrong, once she smiled.

She smiled? At me? Why? Oh, it's the evil smirk. That's it.

Dear World, please remember me for my good points, and make a statue of me in the middle of the park. Also, I want to be frozen when I die, so that I can continue to live on, inside the ice, that people should probably drop off somewhere at the Antarctic. Oh, and if someone finds my body, imagine the look of pure terror, as they see my pale face, with my eyes frozen open. Oh, and then—

"Gray?" She asked, after the weird smile was gone.

She cut off my thoughts, just as I was thinking of a plan to commemorate my death.

"Y-Yes?" I asked, thinking about all the different ways she could end my life. Maybe she will poke my eyes out, or feed me to some angry sharks! Or feed me to some angry Natsus!

"I need your help."

Wait, what? Help? _The _Erza Scarlet asking _le moi_ for help? Wow. What an honor.

Oooooh, so it was an I-found-a-victim-to-help-me smile. That makes much more sense.

"With what?" I asked, still not sure if I should run or scream. Or run _and _scream.

"We need to find Loke and beat some sense into him." She said.

"D-don't you mean, _talk _some sense into him?" I rephrased.

"I mean, **beat **some sense into him." She emphasized the word 'beat', eyes sparkling with determination.

"Uh, yeah sure I'll help you", I mean, no one's stupid enough to disobey the almighty Titania. "I know what happened, I saw the whole thing."

"_And? _You saw it, and you didn't do _anything?_" She yelled.

"I _did _do something! I punched Loke, but then he just up and left. Like nothing happened!" I reasoned, pride dwelling up in my chest, happy to have accomplished something.

"Oh." She mumbled, not expecting my awesomely heroic move.

…

I sound like Natsu.

"Well, good work. We should go and talk to him now. He should still be having classes. Which reminds me, _why aren't you in school_!?"

"Well, I guess everyone should be allowed to skip a few classes every now and then. And why, might I ask, is the mighty Erza skipping classes?"

"Well, um, I only wanted to make sure my friend's safe." Erza said, pushing up her totally unneeded glasses.

"Well, I guess that makes us even." I said, and we both smiled at the same time.

Wow, I just realized how much I've missed days like these, where I could joke with her, and talk to her normally.

"Loke!" Erza suddenly yelled, pointing her finger towards something that was apparently standing behind me. I turned around, to see the one and only Loke Lion.

"Well, if it isn't lovely lady Lucy's friends." He said, laughing at his own 'joke'.

"Lion, I demand an explanation right now, and if I don't like it, I swear, I'm gonna—"

"Chill girlie." He said, rolling his eyes, "I never even wanted to kiss that muted stuck up bitch."

That seemed to trigger both of our nerves to the point of no return, since both Erza and I leaped forward, giving him a run for his money.

My knuckle collided with the left side of his still bruised jaw, as I clenched my fist as hard as I could.

Erza seemed to be doing well, too, as she managed to imprint her shoe on his stomach.

"Stop!" Loke yelled, a series of coughs escaping his bloodied lips. "Hear me out!" He said, in between deep breaths, to calm himself down.

"You have 40 seconds to explain, and I'm not waiting any longer." Erza demanded, with venom spread through her words.

"It was, just for…" Loke's words were cut short, as he fell down on his knees, coughing out blood. It wasn't a pretty sight, but he'll get over it. He deserved that for trying to force a kiss upon my little sister, _and _insulting her.

"24…23…" Erza continued counting, her fist already taking a battle position.

"I only did it, to see Natsu's reaction." Loke finally admitted, as Erza went silent.

A silent breeze made Loke's jacket sway in the wind, as he stared at the ground. "I knew he was watching." He said. "I wanted him to see me get his girl's first kiss."

"…why?" Erza asked, her strong and demanding voice, now replaced with that of a child's.

"Don't you get it!?" Loke yelled, getting back on his feet. "I wanted the satisfaction of steeling Lucy's first kiss. It felt good to watch Natsu tremble in sadness, after the countless times he had been better than me. It's always him! He's the strongest, the bravest! He gets all the pretty girls to fall for him! He always beats me at everything! He—"

"SHUT UP!" I surprised myself by my own words. "A friend wouldn't do that."

"I never said I was a friend." Loke whispered, turning his back on us, to leave, "I wanted to be better than him for once. I noticed that he left right after he saw me close in on Lucy. I wasn't even going to kiss that dirty girl. I just wanted him to think I did. I wanted him to lose."

We stayed silent after that, watching Loke disappear behind the school. The tension in the air finally decreased, as he was gone from our sight.

I noticed how Erza was shaky with unforgiving hatred. I wanted to say something by the lines of 'It's okay', or 'Don't worry'. But the only thing that came out of my mouth was,

"So… you wanna skip another class with me?"

* * *

Levy's P.O.V

I was at the cafeteria with Mira and Erza, when we saw a girl slam the doors open, running to meet up with Erza. Erza seemed surprised, which means she wasn't expecting the girl to come. We all looked at the brown haired female in front of us, waiting for her to get her breathing back to normal, before she could start talking again.

"Erza…" She breathed out, "I saw Loke trying to kiss Lucy, and Natsu was watching, too."

The emotions on Erza's face changed faster than I could imagine. I caught a glimpse of anger, before confusion flooded in, only to be replaced by anger again. "HE DID WHAT!?" She yelled, slamming her right hand on the table beside us. "THAT IS _IT_."

Stomping out of the cafeteria, Erza left me and Mira to look after her in worry. What was she going to do, nobody knew at the moment. Anything could happen when Erza got mad.

"It looks like LoLu has taken a turn for the worst." Mira suddenly said, the look of no emotion overtaking her face. "Well, I _am _voting for NaLu, but at the moment, I'm not sure that anything will happen between the two."

I had no idea what she meant by that, or what NaLu and LoLu meant, so I just distanced myself from the matchmaker, and went to find someone normal to talk to for a change, but my mind kept drifting off to Lucy.

Walking in the cafeteria, I was too occupied with my thoughts to notice the man standing before me, so I bumped into him. "O-oh, sorry." I apologized, rubbing the spot on my head that had crashed into the man.

"Watch where you're going, shrimp." I heard the male grunt in annoyance, before turning around to get a good look at his face. My cheeks suddenly turned bright red, noticing who I had slammed into. It was Gajeel. Wow, it's been a long time since we've talked, not that I'm complaining.

He continued walking to our table, and I trailed behind.

* * *

Mira's P.O.V

I was too busy with planning how to get my favorite couple together, that I hadn't noticed that Levy had disappeared. I looked around, curious as to where the little girl could have gone to. Shoot, I was about to ask her to help me get Natsu and Lucy together, too. I frowned, looking around the cafeteria, only to see my little blue-haired friend talking to Gajeel. Wow, this turned out better than expected. Maybe I could get two of my OTPs together!

I didn't want to interrupt them, so I decided to find another place to sit. I settled at a small round table in the back, where not a lot of people were sitting. Why? Well, this table has the best view of Levy and Gajeel's.

But, before I could even begin to observe them, someone slammed a tray of food on the table where I was sitting, and sat down next to me. How rude! He never even asked if the seat was taken. Not that I'd say anything.

"Um, hi." I said, smiling at the blonde boy before me. He looked familiar, but I didn't know why.

"Her Mira J."

"OMG!" The minute he said Mira J, I remembered him. His name is Laxus, and he used to go to the same primary school as me! We would always argue about everything, since I was a bit wild back then. I used to call him Dork all the time, but he never gave me a direct insult. He always called me Mira J.

"U-um… Sorry." I suddenly blurted out, twirling a lock of my white hair between my fingers.

"Huh?" He mumbled, a half bitten sandwich in his hand.

"Well, I was kind of mean at you back when we were in primary school…" I said.

He laughed, slapping me on the back. "Wow, you really have changed. I never thought I'd see the day. The She Demon finally calmed down." He said, his laughter never ceasing.

I laughed along with him, as we started catching up. He was a transfer student, I guess that's why I haven't seen him around these past few years. We learned a lot more things about each other, and I even forgot about spying on the others.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

I watched her come closer to me. Yes, I know it was Lucy. I could smell her scent from miles away.

She sat down on the unoccupied swing next to me, and started swaying her feet back and forth, the swing moving in the rhythm of her legs.

She wasn't smiling. In fact, she had a small frown plastered on her face. I looked at her lips, wondering if Loke had done what I thought he would. He probably did.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, moving my gaze away from her, to look at the dirt below us.

She didn't respond, not like I was expecting her to. I glanced at her, only to see that she stopped moving. She looked like she was hesitating on doing something, but then she got up, leaving the swing she had been sitting on forgotten.

I watched her come closer to me, as she dropped to her knees, so that her head was now on the same level as mine. She stared into my eyes for a while, and I stared back. And that's when I noticed it. I noticed the sparkling tears that welled up in her eyes, and before I even got a chance to say something, she flung herself over me, trapping me in a tight hug.

I was about to push her away, since I was still mad. After all that had happened, she had absolutely no right to do this to me. But then I heard her soft cries, and decided on not to push her away. Instead, I wrapped my own hands around her waist, allowing her head to rest on my shoulder, as I listened to her crying. I was mad, pissed off, furious, but that doesn't mean I stopped caring. I would never stop caring. I was supposed to comfort her now, and ask questions later. I'll try to calm down for now, and I'll be mad at her after she stops crying. If she needs me, I'll be there for her. No matter what.

* * *

**(notes): dayuuuuuuuuuuuum. **

**Anyways, I gave you some Grayza, a little bit of Miraxus, and quite a bit of Gale, only to wrap it all up with some Nalu. **

**I hope this was a good chapter, since I'm dying to go to bed, my eyelids are closing, and I really need a rest. **

**Kisses to you all, and have a good night..**

**LOTS 'O' LOVE!**

**~With keys, through flames! Aye!~**


	19. Chapter 19: FINALLY

**(notes): DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN. **

**Here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for! All the NaLu fluff you need to read before you die! Thank you for reading, and please remember to review! I love you guys! :3**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

There we were, sitting down on the cold grassy ground of the park. I didn't mind how my eyes were all puffy and red from all the crying I had just done, and was still doing. I didn't mind the cold wind that was blowing, setting every strand of hair on my head out of place. I didn't mind how the loud sounds of my screaming were the only things that filled the night's quietness. I didn't mind how cold my body felt, and how numb my fingers had gotten. I didn't mind how I'd swallowed my pride and jumped into his arms.

It was just me and him.

He was hugging me softly, rocking me back and forth, as his hands ran soothing circles on my back, and he hummed a light tune in hopes of making me feel a little better.

Once I felt like I've cried out all of my tears, I stopped. But he didn't let go. We just sat there, being caressed by the soft light of the moon, under the starry sky. It was almost… romantic.

How he let my head fall on his chest, as he laid his back, on the metal pole that was supporting the two person swing set. Moreover, he even looked peaceful. I didn't understand that. He was supposed to be furious, angry, filled with hatred. He was supposed to slap me, and just walk away, but no. He really knew how to be a real friend when he was asked to do so. Even if I didn't ask him. I was thankful. Somehow, I wished, that I could make this moment last longer, so I can enjoy the calmness of his supporting body.

I felt all my tension slip away, as I was relieved from the large amount of pain I had felt earlier. I felt content, even thought the tears were still present, hugging my flushed cheeks.

I should repay him somehow. Thank him for everything he's done for me. I remember it all…

"_Hey, can I get your number?" _

_[ hey, your first words! Wow… they grow up so fast… *wipes tear out of eye* ]_

_[ Luce, talk to me baby! ] _

_"See that Luce? We match!"_

_"Lucy's gonna sit with me."_

_[NO! LUCY! Please, look, the truth is… I was a little jealous that you started hanging around Gray more than me. I mean, we used to have breakfast together, go to school together… but now… we don't. I miss that, and I'm mad because you don't care about me anymore.]_

_"Hey, I like your hair. It's yellow."_

_"Hey did I say that I like your hair? It's yellow."_

_[I DON'T HUG! I cuddle :3 ]_

_"Hey Luce, wanna play a game with me?"_

_"Uh… well… I sleep with a teddy bear.."_

_"To infinity and beyond!"_

_"She's mine!"_

I remember everything, and I wish things could go back to the way they were… he's always been there… I feel the need, to do something too…

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

I knew that what I was doing was wrong. If I'm supposed to be mad, I should be mad till the very end. This way, I was just letting her get the best of me. This was bad. She could get used to breaking my heart, because she'll know that I'll still be there even after that happens. But, I can't. Whenever I see that crying face, a little part of me dies, and I can't stand watching it, without taking some action, and doing something.

And so, we sat there, in utter silence, not saying a word, not making a sound.

I continued running my hand through her hair, and rocking her back and forth, my eyes fixated on something in the distance. I didn't have the guts to look her in the eyes.

Everything was so peaceful… so calm…

So… quiet…

…

...

...

"Natsu…" I heard something whisper. It was the prettiest sound ever, as I looked around, trying to see who said that. But, it was just me and Lucy.

…

Wait a minute…

"DID YOU JUST TALK?!"I yelled at the top of my lungs, staring down at the girl in my hands. No. this is not happening. I'm not mentally prepared for this! What should I say? What should I do?

"Y-yes." I heard that whisper again, and I looked down upon Lucy one more time. "L-Luce?"

She smiled, her eyes never leaving mine, as I was still trying hard to understand what was going on.

"I-is is okay, i-if I talk?" She asked quietly, my mind still trying to process that voice of an angel coming out of her lips. Her voice was so soothing, so … perfect!

"U-uh, yeah." I said, my anger all gone, and replaced by some warm feeling.

"Okay." She whispered. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." I ordered, "Not now. I just want to hear you say my name again. That's all that matters."

She smiled sweetly, "Natsu~"

Damn, my name sounds so weird now that she's saying it. But not a bad weird, an amazing weird. It's like I want her to say it forever! And she will.

"I love you." I blurted out, my heart racing from the unnecessary confession. Why did I say that? Is it too soon? Did I say it right? Was the mood set? Maybe she didn't understand! "U-um, you know, not like friend love, but _love _love. Like how a boy likes a girl, when they're dating, not just friendship. And I don't want this to be awkward, since you have a boyfriend and all, and I think I like you a lot more than I did yesterday, or the day before that, or the day before that, or the day before that, or the day before that, or the day before that, or the day before—"

"I love you, too."

"—that, or the day before that, or the… WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

Lucy giggled, something I'll never forget, as she started talking _again. _This many words in _one _day!? I must be dreaming! This is too much to handle!

"I didn't really like Loke or anything, but… I can't wait forever, you know. That's why I decided to accept his offer, and become his girlfriend. But somehow, even though he was the one I was holding hands with, I wanted it to be you. I decided that being with Loke would help me forget that I can't have you, but it just made it worse, and made me more longing towards you… sorry."

"I…" I fiddled in my spot, still trying to figure out what to say next. "I'm not really good with words… but I love you." I blurted out again, not knowing if that's the proper thing to say right now. She laughed, wrapping her arms tightened around my back, as she leaned her head on my chest. "I love you too, idiot."

This day could not get any better.

"I think I won't stop talking ever again."

Oh wait, it just did.

"And, I've liked you ever since we met."

Oops. She did it again.

"I love your hair."

Damn, could this _get _any better?

"Let's be together forever, Natsu."

Okay, _now _it can't get any better.

"I didn't kiss Loke."

THANK YOU UNIVERSE. _Now, _there's nothing that could make this day even better.

"And I'll dump his sorry ass in the cafeteria tomorrow."

I HAVE BEEN PROVEN WRONG.

"And after that, I'm gonna kiss you in front of everyone."

NOPE. NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE. I MUST HAVE DIED OR SOMETHING.

"Also, you and I both live alone. We can fix that."

HAVE MERCY ON ME, DAMMIT. THERE'S ONLY SO MUCH MY HEART CAN TAKE.

"Oh, one more thing."

"Hmm?" I mumbled, my voice shaking from all the happiness.

"I love you."

OKAY. STAHP. THIS IS THE END. I AM DEAD. I AM A DEAD MAN. A DEAD MAN.

"Don't let go."

ARE YOU MAD WOMAN!? LIKE HELL I'LL LET GO.

"I won't."

* * *

**(notes): Short, I know, but probably enough to satisfy your NaLu needs. Next chappy will be up sooner, since I already have an idea of what to right, I just have to put pen on paper! **

**Anyways, thanks for the huge amount of support you guys, it really means a lot to me! Anyways, this fanfic will be ending in a chapter or two, so stay tuned! **


	20. Chapter 20: Party In The Cafeteria

**(notes): Hello my peoples! Wow, chapter 20 already?! Damn. **

**But no, this is **_**not **_**the last chapter. I will upload one more ^_^**

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

Damn my back hurts like hell. It's like I slept on a rock or something. Damn, what time is it? Ugh, I'm too fucking lazy to open my eyes.

"Mmm…" I hear a soft mumble, and something hard pressed to my chest. I forced my eyelids to crack open, only to be blinded by the darn rays of this stupid sun. Ugh. I don't remember leaving the window open. Wait. I never open the window. The fuck?

"Hmm…" I heard something again, but I was too tired to open my eyes again, as I tried to settle into a better sleeping position. I shifted and turned, but my mattress feels hard as hell. And that sheer pressure is still on top of me. Ugh, I'm probably dreaming or something. So, I finally decided to open my eyes, only to be greeted with the sun again. But this time, I adverted my gaze, and let it fall on the girl sleeping on my chest.

Wait.

Girl? Sleeping on my chest? What?

I jumped right up, from what I thought was my bed, when it was actually the cold ground of the park. How the fuck did I get there?

But, watching Lucy wake up, brought back all the information I needed.

And then I finally understood.

"WE FELL ASLEEP IN THE PARK!" I shouted, realization hitting me hard on the head.

"Yeah, I guess we did." Lucy said, scratching the back of her neck.

…

"YOU'RE TALKING! AGAIN!" I yelled, remembering the huge amount of words she said yesterday. "WOW!"

"Yeah," she giggled, as I helped her up. "I am."

I feel so happy now! Nothing can make my day bad anymore! She spoke, and that's all I ever wanted! Well, that, and owning a dragon, but I'm satisfied with this.

"S-so, um, uh, now what?" I asked awkwardly, glancing around the empty park. It's probably way too early for people to be out yet.

"It's 6:32." Lucy informed me, as she pocketed her phone once more. "We'd better divide to go to our rightful houses and acquire all the materials needed for today's classes that we'll be attending in half an hour or so."

The fuck?

"Wait, what did you say?" I asked. She finally talks, and now it's in a language I can't understand!

"Go and get your books, than meet me at my place." She sighed, translating.

"Oh!" I laughed, before running away from her. And then, I stopped, and turned back. "Wait!" I called out, running towards her, as she was already on her way home. "Hold on!" She stopped and turned around, confused.

"I don't give a fuck about books." I blurted out, and she raised her brow. "I mean, you're talking, so I don't care about anything anymore. Plus, I already have my backpack with me, with yesterdays' books. So, I'm good." I said. Truth be told, I just want to spend more time with her.

I watched her give me the look of pure boredom, as she raised her shoulders as if saying 'I give up'. She started walking again, and I ran to catch up with her. Once I did, I slowly slid my hand in hers, watching her head immediately turn to look at me. "What are you doing? We're still not dating you know."

"You say that, and yet you're still holding my hand."

I watched a dark shade of red spread across her face, as she looked down upon our hands to see that what I was telling her was indeed, true.

"Hmph." She didn't let go though, and we held hands all the way there.

* * *

Mirajane's P.O.V.

I haven't seen Lucy or Natsu yet, and school's about to start any minute now.

"Heeeeeey, Mira-chan~!" I hear someone call out to me, as I turn around to get a good look at Lucy's face. "Oh, hey Lucy. Who was calling me just a second ago?"

"I was." She said, smiling.

…

She **said**, smiling.

…

**Said. **

**Said.**

**Say.**

**Talk.**

**Talked.**

**LUCY TALKED. **

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" I yelled, as Lucy giggled.

"I decided to try talking again."

"I think it's the best idea ever!" Natsu suddenly popped out of nowhere, as he hugged Lucy from behind.

"WAIT!? WHAT!?" I was still unaware of what was happening before my eyes?!

"Is it _that _weird that I'm talking?" Lucy giggled.

"Who's talking?" We suddenly heard Levy's voice from behind us, as she was hyped as well. "Lu-chan!? How?"

"Well, I'm just going to talk again, for the rest of my life." She smiled, as Levy and I jumped around in happiness.

"There you are!" We turned around after hearing that yell, only to be greeted by the one and only Gray. His shirt was all wrinkled and he had… lipstick stains on his face? What? But then, I saw the council president herself trailing behind them, as she was all blushing, and wiping the excess lipstick off her mouth.

Wait…

But before I could say something about "shipping", and "OTP", Natsu beat me to it.

"Where the fuck were you?" He yelled out loud, making Gray scowl.

"We were looking for you guys!"

"Yeah, I can see that!" I laughed, as Gray's face turned a bright shade of red. "Sh-shut up!" he yelled, as we all laughed.

"Luce—", I started, but stopped as soon as I saw Natsu's death stare. Oh that's right, he hated it when someone other than him called Lucy-Luce. I don't know why. So, I immediately changed the formatting of my sentence, "Ahem, _Lucy, _why did you suddenly start talking again?" I asked, Natsu relaxing.

"She started _what!?_" Erza yelled, as Gray's eyes also widened at the statement.

"Oh, didn't you hear? Lucy started talking again!" Levy squeaked, as Erza shouted "I demand you say something!", while pointing her finger towards Lucy.

"Uh… something?" Lucy repeated in the form of a question, as both Erza and Gray hugged her in glee. This was a great beginning to the new day!

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

I sat next to Lucy in the cafeteria, just so I can watch her eat. She was so cute, stuffing her face with some salad, while talking with Levy about I don't know what. Today was an amazing day! She didn't let go of my hand while we were on our way to school, and even came to visit me after my first class was over, because we had different subjects at the time.

And now, there she is, sitting right next to me where she belongs.

"Lucy, baby!" I heard someone yell, as I instinctively turned around only to come face-to-face with the man who took her away from me. "I thought we were eating together today." Loke smirked, as he took her wrist and pulled her up.

"Hey bastard—" I started to protest, as I also got up and snatched Lucy away. But, before I could continue, Lucy pushed me back down on the table.

The fuck!?

"I can handle this, Natsu." She smiled, as the whole cafeteria went silent. But I could hear whispers coming from every corner of the room, as everyone had stopped their usual chitchat to watch the scene that was about to unfold.

"Hey, that blonde chick just talked."

"Wasn't Loke her boyfriend?"

"I heard they broke up or something."

"I think Natsu likes her."

"Natsu likes her? Damn. Too bad."

I could hear all kinds of whispers coming from the tables, but I almost snapped when I heard someone say "Damn, that chick's pretty hot, now that you think about it. It'd be nice if I could get inside them panties of hers."

It took all my willpower not to get up and kill the motherfucker who said that. But, Lucy wanted me to leave this to her, and I will.

Hopefully…

"What's going on baby?" Loke asked, that annoying smirk never leaving his ugly face.

"Nothing." Lucy said nonchalantly, as Loke flinched. "You started talking?" He asked.

"No." Lucy said sarcastically, as everyone laughed.

"So.. um… What's up?" Loke asked awkwardly, suddenly not so confident.

"Oh, I dunno, the sky?" Lucy added, as I grinned.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Your face is what's wrong." Lucy deadpanned, and I started laughing loudly along with everyone else in the cafeteria.

"Don't talk to me like that. I can—"

"You can _what? _Dump me?" Lucy asked, as the room went silent once more. "Well, you _can't_. Why not? Because I have a poem for you."

Loke's eyes brightened up. Wait, a poem? The fuck!?

"Roses are red. Violets are blue. Trash is dumped, and so are you."

It took the students a few seconds to process the words, until the whole lunch room erupted in full blown laughter.

"You're dumping me?" Loke asked in disbelief. I guess he thought Lucy was stupid. Well, she's not.

"Yes. And I'm also telling you to go fuck yourself."

"OOH! BURN!" Gray yelled, as everyone laughed and cheered once again. Loke rolled his eyes, before leaving the room as fast as he could.

"Natsu?", I heard Lucy speak, as I looked away from the door where that bastard has exited from, to look at the hand she was extending towards me. I gladly slipped my hand into her small and soft one, and let her pull me up gently. I took the opportunity to encircle my arms around her thin waist, and smile at her. She smiled back.

"I love you." Was the last thing I heard before her lips came crashing down on mine.

My mind stopped working, as I was trying to process that sweet sensation spreading through my veins, as she let her lips part, to allow me to enter. Damn. This felt amazing. I've never kissed a girl before, but I'm really glad I know how to do it. Thank you Internet!

Damn, her lips felt so warm… ugh, this is bad. I think I might get addicted to this.

As our tongues parted, our moths separated, and I cringed at the lack of heat. Fuck, I never feel cold! Why now!?

I looked up from her slightly bitten mouth to gaze into her lustful eyes. She smiled at me cutely, before hugging me softly.

And then, my hearing returned. I suddenly heard an eruption of cheers and applauses. What?

"How long have they been cheering?" I whispered in Lucy's ear.

"For a few minutes now."

"Damn, I must've gone deaf while we were kissing."

And realization hit me hard.

"I kissed Luce. I kissed Luce. I KISSED LUCE. HAH! TAKE THAT SUCKERS! OH YEAH! I KISSED THIS GIRL OVER HERE. NOT YOU." I yelled pointing at Gray, "NOR YOU!" My finger directed itself so that I was pointing towards Gajeel. "OR YOU! OR YOU! OUR YOU! AND NOT EVEN YOU!" I yelled, running around the cafeteria and pointing at random people I didn't even know.

They started laughing, as I ran back to my blonde. She was sitting down on the table, eating her French fries.

"So… you're a thing now?" Gajeel asked.

"FUCK YEAH."

* * *

**(notes): Sorry it's so short guys, but the next chapter (last) will be huge. And I mean **_**huge. **_**So stay tuned!**

**Also, I have a difficult chemistry exam tomorrow, so please with me luck! Thanks! **

**LOTS 'O' LOVE!**

**~With keys, through flames! Aye! ~**


	21. Chapter 21: Holding hands till the end!

_**(notes): Well guys, this is it. It had been a bumpy ride from the start, and I'm glad it's going to get the ending at deserves. **_

_**Thank you everyone, who's been through with me, bared with me from the very beginning. **__**I've really needed some support regarding this story, and you guys gave it to me. **__**I never thought I would ever come this far. **__**21 chapters filled with emotions, cliffhangers, turns of events, happy times, sad times. **_

_**And I'm happy to say: We did it. **_

_**We went the distance, and we did it. **__**For the last time, thank you for all the lovely reviews you all sent me, because those were the things that kept me going. **_

_**I love you. **_

_**Thank you.**_

_**I will really miss you guys cheering me on!**_

* * *

_**Shoutout to: Ellie-016, Gretchen Bane, FTLover, Mara Fray, Naeda Beasly, GeoDaGiraffe, JellyBeanBubbles, 13darksouldand1madhater, Mr. CR, CrazyAnimeFan1228, FairydemonDust, Swiftalicious, Alya Starbright, FDsecretart, SnowAngelSlayerTasha, xXJayfeatherRocksXx, Markus37, DoodlePig1220, DoodlePig1220, OnixDragonGodSlayer, thewalkingdeadfairytail, Searching for my Rushmore, and all of you guys, who I failed to mention. Thanks to all the guests too! You guys helped me become who I am today!  
**_

* * *

_Fact: **THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. **_

* * *

He couldn't believe this. This was all he ever wanted since he laid his eyes upon the girl. She always looked interesting and cool, but never did he imagine that he'd ever get so addicted to her.

It had been a week since they started dating, and Natsu had already moved in with the girl. They shared Lucy's room, and the house was a lot more lively and welcoming now that they both made it look so cozy. Lucy did all the cooking, and Natsu was very thankful for that. He liked to think of them as a married couple now. They loved each other, slept in the same bed, and had breakfast together like a normal family. It was a dream come true.

He loved how they'd stay in bed after waking up and just cuddle and talk about random things. They'd also drink some hot cocoa at the fireplace, talking trash about people that got on their nerves. They also played play station together, and watched cool movies while feeding each other popcorn. It was the perfect relationship! Both of them enjoyed each other's company, and liked living together.

"I'm ready to go Lucy." Natsu shouted out to the blonde in the bedroom. Today was a very special day. They have decided to go visit Lucy's former home, where she'd used to live as a child. She had been against the idea at first, but after Natsu's constant bickering, she'd finally decided to give in, and visit her old house. It has really been a while since she'd done that, heck, the last time she was there was before she decided to run away.

Come to think of it, her father hadn't come to look for her, and she didn't see the report of a missing person on the news. Maybe he thought she was dead or something? Lucy really had no idea what was happening in her father's head. Not that she wanted to understand. But eh, she thought she might as well give it a shot, and see what happens.

"I'm coming!" She replied, fixing the hair band that kept her ponytail in place. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, wondering if she forgot something. Her white shirt was balanced out with a light blue cardigan, and blue jeans, along with her white converse. She looked pretty nice, so she smiled. She ran down the stairs to meet up with her boyfriend.

And, sure enough, Natsu was waiting for her.

* * *

Why had they suddenly decided on such an expedition? Well, Natsu had wanted to meet her father, and see if he approved of him. But there was no way he'd ever tell that to Lucy, so he just told her that he wanted to see her old room and all the things she had inside, which was also true. Of course he wanted to visit his girlfriend's new home. He was interested in where she used to live, and how her house looked like, since she hated it enough to run away. But most of all, Natsu was interested in her father's reaction, when he sees that his daughter was finally back, even if it was just for a visit. But, what would he say when he saw Natsu? Maybe he'd yell at him, or throw him out! Nah, after all, Lucy would be there and she would keep the peace. Oh, he also wondered what kind of food they'd serve. Hmm… maybe it would be something he's never even tried before! Lucy seemed to be rich enough to afford good food, since she had two laptops. Well, it's not like he cares for the amount of money she has, or the way her house looks. He only cares about his beautiful girlfriend being happy and content! Ah, he sure does love her.

"…tsu?"

"h-huh?" He finally snapped out of his trance, pushing back all those previous thoughts, as he looked at Lucy. "What was that Luce?"

"I've been calling your name for a few minutes now. Are you alright? We can do this another time if you're sleepy or something." She replied, eyes filled with concern for the boy.

"W-what? Oh. No no no! It's okay! I was just thinking."

"About?" She asked, getting more comfortable in the taxi by leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It… It doesn't matter." Natsu sighed, as he messed up her hair. He leaned his head onto the window, looking out into the scenery of the peaceful countryside. They were getting closer. He could feel it.

* * *

"Shh, Natsu!" Lucy shook him awake, as he came face to face with the opened door of the cab. Had he fallen asleep? How much time did it pass? Oh no! she must've already gone in without him, and they were now back at Magnolia!

"We're finally here." She said, and he could feel her stiffen. So, they weren't back home after all. They were at Lucy's old house. Natsu started feeling something boiling up in his stomach, as his excitement reached its peak. Finally! He was going to see where Lucy had lived.

And while he was exiting the car, he could feel his girlfriend's hand clutch his own. Oh, that's right, this place holds a lot of memories for her. She'd need someone to hold on to while she's here.

And then, he finally took a look at the house.

…

"WHAT!?" Natsu yelled, as the sudden feeling of surprise overtook him. What was this? Had they missed the address or something? Because they were currently standing before a huge castle-like mansion, with a huge garden, which was situated in the middle of a gigantic village.

"THIS IS WHERE YOU USED TO LIVE!?"

* * *

Gray Fullbuster was a happy man. He had all he ever needed in his life now that she was here. The girl with the scarlet hair.

He had really been hoping that she would be there for him when he needed her, and she was. She proved that today, when he called her to come over at his place, and help him make some food, because he wanted to try out cooking, since he was tired of eating at some fast food restaurant, or eat at Lucy's. And when she actually came without any questions asked, he was more than happy. So, in the heat of the moment, he blurted out something like: 'I wish you lived here!'. Oh how deeply he regretted saying that! She might think he's some creepy perverted boyfriend who's stalking her or something, and give him a hit to the family jewels.

But she didn't do that. In fact, she mumbled a quick 'yeah' in return. His grin stretched out across his face, as he remembered that this was the perfect chance to finally steal her all to himself. He called some old friend he had, and asked him to help by secretly moving all of Erza's furniture, while he took her out on a date. Gray was from a rich family, so his apartment was really big. It had two free rooms, and he would give both of them to her.

Erza was surprised when he'd dragged her out of his apartment in a rush, yelling something about going on a date.

They had spent the day nicely, and it was more than expected from Gray to be nervous when it was time to go back to his apartment. "I should probably just go home." Erza had said, but Gray didn't let that happen, and instead pulled her with him. She laughed along the way, interested in why he was so dedicated to the task of taking her at his place. She didn't suspect anything perverted, because she already knew Gray wasn't like that, even though he took out his shirt 14 times while they were out on their date.

Once they reached his apartment, he started sweating out of panic. What if she didn't like it? Oh God, she surely won't like it! What if she hits him where it hurts? He'll surely get a slap to the face or something. Oh well, he deserved it after all, I mean, he practically moved all of her things out of her home! He was going to be hung for this. This was it; the end of the road. He was going to die a tragic death.

"What…" he could hear her speak, the moment she walked into the living room. Oh damn it, this was it! He was a dead man! A dead man!

"I'm sure I left my phone here…" she mumbled more to herself, but Gray heard that great. Oh, well after all, she didn't go to any of the other rooms. "I think I left it in the first spear room, you know, the big one!" Gray yelled, in hopes of luring her in, to see the drastic change. Once she took the bait, mumbling something about 'why would he take my phone', Gray started realizing that this was not the best idea he's ever had. So, taking it as a last resort, he hid behind the couch in the living room.

Erza would probably be in the room by now, and she has probably seen all the changes, and was now coming for his pitiful empty little head. He was a goner, he was going straight to hell, no questions asked. Oh well, at least he had a fun life, and he didn't really regret doing a lot of things, except maybe this one right now.

"Gray…" he could hear his name being called from somewhere in the hallways of his own house, as he cowered in fear behind the piece of furniture, hoping that she would calm down by the time she finds him. He heard footsteps as she was walking into the room, ready to cut off any body part he had and sell it to some weird merchant guy who weirdly works at the weird part of town selling weird things to weird people who weirdly walked by his weird little stand. Oh man he was screwed and he was screwed for dear life.

"Ahem," he heard her, as he started shaking even more. This really didn't seem like a good idea anymore. Wait, he should call his friend quick, and ask him to return her things back right away, so he can maybe save his leg or something. But would he come in time? And would Gray have a tongue to tell him that? Or will it be cut off before he could even say anything?"Get out from behind the couch." He heard her say. Wow, was this girl that clever, to figure out his super brilliant hiding spot so fast?

He walked out, guilt overflowing around him, as he let a worried smile decorate his face, awaiting his punishment.

"Which room were you talking about?" She asked. Oh good, she hasn't seen them yet. That's great! He still had more time to call his friend, and create a diversion in the mean time. "Were you talking about the one with my stuff in it, or the other one, _also _with my stuff in it?" She growled and only then did Gray realize in how much trouble he'd gotten himself. This was going to kill him. This was going to be the end of him. Kaput!

"Because…." Erza started shaking, and any normal human being knew that he'd screwed up _good. _"THIS IS SO CUTE!"

Gray shrieked in fear, as he readided himself for the pain of a lifetime!

…

"Wait…. WHAT!? YOU DON'T WANNA KILL ME?!" He yelled out, feeling relief over-flood the room. Yay!

"No silly! I just thought it was super cute how you did this while I didn't even notice, and how you decorated the rooms just like I wanted them to be decorated, so we won't need any redecorating! And you even moved all 99 of my swords to the second room so I can always see them! That room looks amazing." Gray couldn't believe this. Did Erza have a girly mode? Because he'd never seen it before, but now that he has, he wants it to be on forever. Her eyes sparkled, and she looked so cute, that he blushed a darker red than her own hair.

"Uh uh uh uh uh… I um, _thought, _that un, ugh, well… because…" he was stuck in a black hole of stuttering and he couldn't find a single word to describe how he was feeling at the moment. He felt … happy? Overjoyed? Delighted? Amazing? No. None of these words could ever describe this genuine feeling. Nothing would ever be able to capture this moment as it is, and he enjoyed every second of it.

He was soon crashed in a big hug, as they both fell over on the ground, Erza being as happy as he'd ever seen her. Not even when that jerk of a man Jellal had asked her to be his girlfriend did she show as much happiness as she was showing now. And Gray was happy to see that.

"Oh!" He yelled, as soon as he was released from the hug that lasted a few long minutes. "I forgot to give you something." He said, leaving to get something from his own room. Erza had inspected that room long ago, while she was searching for his stash of porn magazines, because she thought he had one, even though he didn't. So, she thought there wouldn't be anything hidden there. Did she miss something? Probably. But how? The mighty Erza never misses anything in her whole life. What could he have hidden in there that she hadn't seen?

And there he was, walking out of the room, holding a… wooden sword? But, didn't he put all of them in the other room? Well, it's not like she counted them or something. "Here you go." He said, sliding it in her hands. "I never wanted you to stop just before you finished them all. I knew that you were hurting when you had your heart broken, and stopped making them. I know you told everyone that he was no good for you, and that you were the one who broke up with him. I knew it was a lie the moment you said it. Truth was, he was the one who broke up with you, and then disappeared on his motorbike somewhere in the country. You haven't seen him since, and it was killing you. I know that, that's why I distanced myself from you, I didn't want to see you hurt, knowing that I couldn't do anything about it. It was awful for me too. I know that my pain couldn't even begin to compare to yours, but I was hurt too, seeing my best bro take you away from me like that, even though he knew I liked you."

Erza's teary eyes widened at what Gray had just said. How long had he been in love with her?

"And," He continued, "It was hard for me too. But, the fact that you stopped making these, it broke me even more. You stopped at 99. You needed just one to finish them, and get to the number you wanted since you were a child. So…"

And upon closer inspection, Erza noticed that this was a little different. The movements of cutting it in shape were somehow sloppy and it looked like it was done by some wannabe amateur dude. And then it hit her.

"So, that's why I decided to make you that last one. I know, it's not that good," He paused to laugh at his own creation, "But I hope you'll find it good enough to fill that last spot."

Tears. Loads of them. Erza had never cried this much before! Not even when she wound out her stepmother had left her, and she had to live alone. Gray was scared. He didn't know how to make the tears stop, and the crying cease. She was yelling, as she fell down on the floor. Oh damn it! What was she supposed to do now!?

He dropped down next to her, and looked at her in the eyes, "Hey, what happened to you!?"

"They're…" She muttered, before wiping away her face with her still shaky hands, "tears of happiness!"

And his smile grew up a lot bigger than he expected. And this was it, he couldn't take it anymore. Slamming his lips onto hers, he smiled at the sound of surprise she made, before returning the kiss.

He'd never been so happy,

And neither had she.

"Hey Lyon," Gray said to the man on the other side of the telephone line, "Throw away the 'I'm sorry' cake!"

* * *

"Yes, I used to live here. But don't say some bullshit like: 'Who would want to leave this place?!', because it's not all about how big your house is." She deadpanned, Natsu surprised by how easily she read his mind. Oh well, they both took a deep breath, before he squeezed her hand in his own, and they both knocked on the huge double doors of the mansion.

The large doors were suddenly being opened, and Lucy was not expecting one of her maids to appear, and jump into her arms. "Lucy-sama!" She yelled, tackling Lucy to the ground.

"Sama?" Natsu repeated, not knowing why she addressed Lucy with such an honorable title.

"Where have you been? We have all been worried sick!" The maid shouted while tears came down her face. "Can you really believe it's been more than a year now? A whole year! We have been very worried for you, mistress!" The maid finally moved away from Lucy, and looked at Natsu. "Husband?"

"Boyfriend."

And Natsu was the happiest man alive. Hearing Lucy call him her boyfriend made him fell like he could beat the world!

The maid talked about how nothing in the mansion has changed from before, and how the servants still couldn't bring themselves to touch any items in her room, so they've just been cleaning it like they used to. They all wanted to see if she left them a note or something, but they didn't want to touch anything. Lucy however, wasn't interested in the conversation, because she was just staring at every corner of every room as they walked by.

Natsu however, was in a trance. 109 bedrooms? 30 balconies? Loads of rooms filled with nothing but gaming equipment? A huge living room that could fit a train! Big, expensive-looking chandeliers made of thousands of crystals, and large statues in every room. A lot of paintings were to be found on every wall, and a big part of them were of Lucy. The TV he saw in the living room was big enough to fit in the cinema! It was amazing! She even had 3 indoor swimming pools! Why the hell would someone leave a place like this!?

"We're really sorry about your mother's death, Lucy-sama. We know it must've been hard for you to deal with the situation, plus your father, and that's probably why you left this place. After all, every bit of it is full of memories that you can't bear to think about."

Natsu suddenly came back to his senses, and took a hold of Lucy's hand. She needed that.

"Lucy?" They suddenly heard a voice Lucy knew all too well, and all turned around in the hallway. Natsu was the only one who didn't know who that was. It was a tall, middle-aged man who looked a lot like Lucy, with his blond hair. But his face seems very cold, and merciless. He really wondered why the man looked like he was about to leap and kill all of them. Wait a minute, was this man—

"—Dad?" Lucy asked, her breathless whisper echoing in the corridor. Natsu could feel her nervousness grow, as he squeezed her hand, in hopes of getting through to her.

"Who is this?" Her father had asked, directing at Natsu with his head.

"Th–That's Natsu. He–He's my b–boyfriend." Natsu's pride dwelled up in his chest once more, but he was still hurt by the shaky way Lucy had said it. He then noticed the maid signalizing something to him. She was gesturing that he… Oh of course!

Natsu bowed his head down, showing respect to the father, as he shouted, "I'm Natsu Dragneel. Nice to finally meet you Mr Heartfilia"

Jude just shook his head in disapproval before mumbling something about "your choice".

"But honestly", her father continued, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you around since yesterday."

Lucy felt something inside her snap, as her father walked away in silence. "He didn't notice I was gone?" She whispered, her legs giving up on her, as she fell down to her knees, hands situated on the cold floor.

"Lucy-sama!"

"Luce!"

Natsu dropped down to pick her up into his arms, and carry her to the living room. He sat down, along with the maid, as they both tried thinking of something they could say.

"I just, I thought he'd notice." Lucy mumbled, a sadistic smile on her face. "I really _am_ an idiot."

"Lucy-sama, we tried." The maid started talking, peeking both Natsu and Lucy's interest. "When we saw you were gone, we rushed to his office, but he told us not to disturb him, because he had been working on something very important." Lucy thought about how typical this was of her father. "And then, a few days later, he didn't ask about you, or anything. It had already been a month when he said, 'Where's Lucy? I haven't been bothered by her in a while'" Those last few words hurt Lucy a lot more that she'd expected. "And after that, he'd sometimes ask about where you were, and we'd say that you were in the garden or something, just so he didn't worry. We didn't want him to worry if he found out what was really going on, so we kept quiet. And… that's it. It's probably all our faults! I'm really sorry Lucy-sama!"

"No. It's not your fault. He should have been the one to notice that I was gone! I am his daughter! His only child! He should have known! He should have seen that I am nowhere to be found! He should have cared!" Lucy shouted, the walls echoing all her words, as she finally calmed down. "Let's go Natsu." She said, pulling his hand. He got up as well, and was being pulled by Lucy. She didn't care anymore. They entered her bedroom, as Natsu had guessed by the pink walls and cute furniture. She took a bag from her closet, and stuffed it with more clothes, money, credit cards, and most importantly, a picture of her mother. "At least now I have nothing to worry about in here." Lucy smiled, surprised that Natsu had offered to carry her bag.

"I'm leaving now." She said to the servant, who started crying again. "It will really be a bad thing to leave us again Lucy! Virgo didn't eat for days when you first disappeared!"

Virgo.

How could Lucy have forgotten? Her most faithful maid ever! Her mother's favorite servant! She was the one who helped Lucy get past all her troubles after her mother had passed away! She needed to see her one more time! "C –Can you call her?" Lucy asked the maid, who smiled happily. "Sure!"

And the pink haired maid was downstairs in no time. She was really surprised seeing Lucy here, all grown up, even though she'd only been gone for a year or so. Virgo tried keeping herself calm, but jumped straight into Lucy's arms.

"Princess! You've been gone for so long! That deserves some punishment!"

All of them laughed, happy that they have finally found a little bit of happiness in this world.

* * *

And so, no matter how many times we fail, there is still a ray of sunshine rooting for us to never give up, and try our best!

A lot of stories were to be told from this wonderful experience, as Lucy's odd personality had changed many lives.

Because every story is connected with another one, making a big storybook for moms to read to their children at night, before the little ones go to bed.

The story of the little girl Levy, who met her prince charming, who was actually the school bully, Gajeel. They had gone studying together in the library, and that's when Gajeel had mustered up the courage to confess to the girl, who'd jumped into his arms yelling 'yes'!

Or Mirajane, who had fallen for Laxus, someone she'd known from her past. They had been eating lunch together, when she was the one who asked him out on a date! And surprisingly, instead of some sarcastic comment, Laxus had agreed with a smile.

Juvia, who'd been disappointed in life, being heartbroken by her 'destined love', had instead met his cousin Lyon, who'd fallen head-over-hells for her, and decided to give him a chance.

And Gray, who had fallen in love with his childhood friend, had also gotten his share of a happy ending. They had been living with his girlfriend until they both finished school, where they decided upon putting the cherry on a top, by getting married. Mira had been the one in charge of course, and she'd made the evening splendid, as they said their 'I do's.

Virgo and the other maid, had quit working for Lucy's father, and gone out to travel the world with the money they saved from that well paid job.

Her father however, had finally, after three years, noticed that his daughter was not home, but there was nothing he could do at the time.

And finally, Lucy and Natsu, who both have finally finished school, have decided upon buying a new, big house right next to Gray's apartment, where they moved in along with Natsu's little sister (who he recently found out he had, because his mother had left her in an orphanage), Wendy. They'd been a happy couple, taking things at their own pace, and not caring about what others had said. They had tacked life head on, and forgotten about all their worries, and bad things.

Lucy had gotten a belated letter from her mother, who she found hidden in her old schoolbag which she took at the mansion.

"_Dear Lucy, _

_Life is really short dear, and you should enjoy every last bit of it. Because one day, when I won't be here, you might think that you owe me to do something I'd never even want you to. _

_Remember, always keep smiling my dear, and never let anything hurt you, because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I want you to be the happiest girl alive!_

_Don't keep quiet dear! Be free! Yell at the top of your lungs! The world is a battlefield where only the strongest survive, honey! And you need to be one of them! No need to be quiet!_

_Sing! Shout! _

_I'm sorry I ever told you that you needed to stay quiet! _

_You need to live your life to the fullest dear!_

_Don't let anyone tell you different!_

_You are my pride and joy Lucy, don't ever forget that!"_

Natsu had a hard time stopping her tears back then, and he'd also been the one who'd answer Wendy's questions like 'Why is Lucy-nee crying?'

But once she'd stopped crying, she'd took Natsu and Wendy by the hands, called Erza and Gray to join them too, as they all stood on Lucy's balcony, holding hands, as they hit life straight on, and yelled, "**_I WILL NEVER KEEP QUIET!_**"

* * *

With keys, Through Flames.

Aye.

The end.


End file.
